Teenage Mutant Ninja Louds (2003) : Loud House retelling
by Bloodbottler giant
Summary: Just Retellings of TMNT 2003 episodes with Loud House Characters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Prologue: Origins**

(_Opens to a white furred rat boy wearing monks clothes. He is kneeling and holding a katana and a scrap of red and black cloth.)_

Lincoln: (_narrating)_ I have often told you of my beloved master, Lynn Loud Sr. (_serious) _But now is the time you learned the whole truth.

(_Scene cuts to a dojo of sorts in an apartment. A brown haired man wearing brown training garb practices ninjitsu.)_

Lincoln: As you already know, my master was a ninja of great power. One of the greatest practitioners of ninjitsu in many centuries.

(_In a cage on a stand, Lincoln as a normal rat, stands on his hind legs coping Lynn Loud Sr's moves flawlessly.)_

Lincoln: I was his pet rat , and I learned ninjitsu by mimicking his moves from my cage. For many years, I was happy, we were a family.

(_Lynn Loud Sr delivers a spinning high kick. Suddenly his door is punched off it's hinges, From the hall Coach Pacowski comes in. He is a large man with a dragon tattoo on his left arm , wearing black ninja garb with a katana on his back. More people wearing ninja garb and masks follow behind.)_

Lincoln: (_coldly)_ But that life ended when the Shredder sent his foot ninja to attack my master.

(_Coach Pacowski signals the foot to attack. One leaps at Lynn, who knocks him aside, before blocking a seconds attack and punches him in the face before throwing him aside. Lynn backs away as more ninjas move in to attack. In his cage, Lincoln watches and growls at the combat. One ninja grabs Lynn Sr from behind, so another can punch him. Lynn Loud Sr jumps over the blow and kicks the ninja in the chest sending him backwards. The ninja crashes into Lincoln's cage, breaking it open.)_

Lincoln: My master battled honorably. (_Lynn Loud Sr kicks a ninja into a desk table) _But through their dishonorable ways, the foot ninja overpowered him.

(_Lynn Loud Sr turns to face Coach Pacowski. Pacowski holds up a device that launches cords that wrap around Lynn's right wrist, the foot do likewise wrapping around, Lynn's other wrist and both legs. Pacowski and the ninja send a voltage into Lynn will the devices. Lynn Loud Sr howls in pain. Lincoln averts his eyes as the foot keep it up until Lynn sags weakly in the grasp of three foot. From the door enters a figure covered in armor with blades and a bladed gauntlet on his left wrist. His face is covered in a helmet and mask.)_

Lincoln: Then the Shredder entered.

(_The Shredder comes to a stop before Lynn Sr. Lincoln exits his cage and looks on worried.)_

Lincoln: They accused my Master of working for their enemies. They wanted information.

(_The Shredder gives a signal. The foot continue to assault Lynn Loud Sr with powerful voltage. Lincoln leaps around over a box, making his way silently towards the preoccupied villians.)_

Lincoln: They were relentless. But my Master only said one thing.

(_Lynn Loud Sr hits the floor. Summoning all his remaining strength, hit lifts his head to look Shredder and Coach Pacowski in the eyes. His face beaded with sweat.)_

Lynn Sr: (_defiant) _He who lives without honor…will end without honor.

(_Lynn Loud Sr then falls weakly to the floor. Shredder turns to Pacowski.)_

Shredder: (_Kataro's voice, annoyed)_ This is a waste of time. Finish him!

(_Coach Pacowski draws his katana and rises it over his head.)_

Lincoln: I tried to save my Master.

(_From his hiding spot, Lincoln launches himself on to Pacowski's leg and climbs up to his face. He bites and claws at Pacowski's face. Pacowski gasps in pain and falls to his knees, before he tears Lincoln off and throws him out an open window.)_

Lincoln: (_regretful)_ My efforts were in vain…though I did leave my mark.

(_Pacowski raises his head to show his bite and scratch marks.)_

Kataro: (_angry, to Lynn)_ I'll finish you myself! (_to Pacowski)_ Simpleton!

(_Having grabbed on to the window sill, Lincoln climbs up in time to see Shredder raises his gauntlet. Lincoln looks on horrified as the wrist blades come down and the sound of a body thudding to the floor is heard.)_

(_Lincoln is devastated at the loss of his Master, he releases his grip on the window sill and falls down into the alley below. He bounces off a trash bag and lands in a puddle, where he lays forlorn.)_

Lincoln: (_sad)_ The Shredder had taken my Master Lynn Sr from me…from the world. Not long after that…I found you, my daughter's, man I never get used to that. Anyway you all know the rest. I remember it started on a day like any other, but ended up changing many lives.

(_Lincoln exits a cardboard box, he sniffs around at the air and garbage around him. He then hurries over to the entrance of the alleyway to witness said events.)_

Lincoln: I witnessed an accident.

(_At a busy intersection, amid a group of a people waiting to cross, a young boy that looks like Rusty holds a glass jar. Inside the jar are four baby turtles.)_

Lincoln: A young boy carried a glass jar, with four pet infant turtles…

(_On another side of the intersection, an old blind man who looks like Bernie walks to cross.)_

Lincoln:… An old blind man was crossing the street when he was almost run down by a large truck.

(_Bernie slowly makes his way across, as the street lights change. Coming down the street is large truck, with the letters "TCRI" along the side. The truck honks it's horn. At the spot with the group, a young man that looks like Clyde rushes to save him.)_

Clyde: Hey!

(_Clyde accidentally bumps into Rusty, knocking the jar from his hands. The jar hits the ground and smashes open. The baby turtles are then carried by a small current of water leading down to a storm drain.)_

Clyde: Look out!

(_Clyde pushes Bernie out of the way of the truck. The truck swerves, somehow the back doors open and a metal and glass canister flies out.)_

Lincoln: As the truck swerved, a metal canister bounced out of the back…

(_Rusty attempts to retrieve his pets, but is startled by the arrival of the canister. Before he can recover, the baby turtles are carried into the storm drain. The canister follows. The turtles fall down into the sewers. The canister smashes open spilling a glowing green ooze over the reptiles. Lincoln enters the sewer and makes his way to the turtles.)_

Lincoln:… Releasing a glowing ooze, which covered their bodies.

(_Lincoln spies a discarded coffee can and rolls it over.)_

Lincoln: I took pity and gathered them up in a coffee can.

(_Lincoln rightens the can and lifts up one of the turtles by it's tail. The baby turtle shakes itself, causing the ooze covering it to splatter in Lincoln's face. Lincoln looks unamused as he wipes his face and gathered up the other three and places them in the can. In a shallow tunnel with straw and other soft materials, Lincoln cleans off the turtles and puts them down for sleep. Then he curls up for sleep himself.)_

Lincoln: I took them to my burrow. (_ominus)_ The next morning.

(_Lincoln lays sleeping. A small, green three fingered hand reaches out and pokes his nose. Lincoln wakes up and starts. Before him are the baby turtles, only larger and looking like girl-turtle hybrids. One has blonde hair. the second brown hair in a short ponytail, with freckles. The third has brown hair in a pixie cut and freckles. The last has light brown hair in a ponytail and buck teeth with braces. They are on all fours and smiling at him.)_

Lincoln: The four had doubled in size. The ooze had effected their growth.

(_Lincoln then looks at himself and sees he too has changed, looking like a boy-rat hybrid.)_

Lincoln: It changed me too, making me larger and more intelligent.

(_Some time later Lincoln is walking bipedally along the sewer. The turtles are walking on all fours behind him. He stops and looks at them. They stop and look up him. Lincoln then turns and continues walking, the turtles do like wise.)_

Lincoln: The four followed me everywhere…except above ground. (_sad)_ I knew the people of the surface wouldn't understand us. We are so…different. I was amazed by their dexterity…

(_As the five mutants walk, the one with the short ponytail briefly walks on two legs and jumps slightly before going back on all fours.)_

Lincoln:… Even so, I couldn't have prepared myself for what happened one day.

(_The five are still walking around the sewers. Suddenly the turtle with the pixie cut looks up at the rat-boy hybrid.)_

Turtle: (_hesitantly)_ Lin..coln?

(_Lincoln turns around to stare at her in shock.)_

Lincoln: One of them actually spoke, my name! More words followed, soon all were speaking.

(_Back in Lincoln's burrow, the four sit down to a pizza dinner, while Lincoln watches. The turtles can now be distinguished by different scale color. The blonde haired one has medium green skin, the short ponytail has the darkest green. The pixie cut has olive green skin, and the one with braces has greenish grey. )_

Pixie Cut: (_looks at the pizza and licks her lips)_ Awesome.

Short ponytail: (_shoves her aside)_ Mine!

(_Pixie cut jumps up onto the blonde one's head)_

Pixie cut: (_happy)_ Pizza, dudes!

Blondie: (_annoyed)_ Get off me!

Braces: (_battle cry)_ Cowabunga!

(_The four attack the pizza and devour it. Lincoln continues to watch with a small smile before becoming serious.)_

Lincoln: Intelligence followed soon after. Realizing the above world was sometimes a dangerous place, I began teaching them ninjitsu. The secret arts of stealth and power, and all I knew of this world.

(_A green mist covers the screen before quickly vanishing. When it does several years have passed. Lincoln sits observing in a makeshift dojo. Beside him sits the blonde turtle, now wearing a ninja mask with a pair Katanas strapped to her back. In front of them the pixie cut turtle and braces one spar with each other, also wearing ninja masks. Pixie cut wields a Bo staff and braces has nunchucks. Beyond that the short ponytail one wails on a punching bag, also wearing a ninja mask.)_

Lincoln: From a battered comic book I fished out of a storm drain and from a cartoon my Master enjoyed, I chose names for each of them.

(_Blondie leaps into frame and holds her Katanas before her.)_

Lincoln: Lorinardo.

(_Pixie cut follows spinning her Bo staff.)_

Lincoln: Lunatello.

(_Next is short ponytail revealing her weapons being twin said.)_

Lincoln: Lynnpheal.

(_Last is Braces, she spins her nunchucks and accidentally hits herself in the head.)_

Braces: Ow! (_under breath)_ Way to ruin the mood.

Lincoln: (_sighs)_ Luanangelo.

(_The other three leap up beside her.)_

Lincoln: And together they are…

(_A colored version of the four appear on a roof. Lori's ninja mask is blue. Lynn's is red. Luna's purple and Luan's orange.)_

Announcing voice: Teenage Mutant Ninja Louds!

(_The four draws their weapons and charge as the title echoes. A large friendly title appears on a green background with shadowy silhouettes of the four turtles doing poses.) _

**Brizillaking1 if you don't approve, just say the words and this will be taken down. I couldn't resist since I am a fan of the your Retelling and the 2003 TMNT series. If you do approve, I'll do Retellings of episodes from this series.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Episode 1: Fathers and Sons**

_(It's night time. A Japanese style home sits in what looks like a grove of cherry trees. The yard is decorated with stone statues, a snow covered mountain sits in the background. Inside the house, upstairs. A large candle light room is shown, a yin and yang banner hangs on the far wall. Columns are on the left side. Lying on the floor, four cots are occupied by four familiar turtle tots. Lori is flat on her stomach, snoring. Luna lays on her back, sucking her thumb. Lynn mumbles in her sleep. On the last cot, Luan lies awake, holding her blanket close. She looks around worriedly, obviously scared of something despite the candle light.)_

Young Luan: (_narrating)_ My older sisters are always teasing me, cause I'm still scared of the dark. I can't help it! Sometimes I think I see real spooky stuff at night…

(_On the wall opposite her, a red glow appears. Luan looks at it terrified.)_

Young Luan: ..like the Boogieman or monsters…or scary , skeleton-faced Ghost men!

(_As she says this a creature that fits the last description phased out off the wall. It looks like a skeletal version of Chandler, with a red aura around him, wearing a tattered black and red cloak and a red, glowing amulet around his neck. Luan sits up and cries in terror, waking her sisters. The faces also grow fearful when they notice the entity, obviously seeing it as well.)_

Young Luan: But tonight I'm pretty sure my sister's are just as scared as me! And whatever that red, bat-winged, floating nasty thing is. It's so not helping my fear of the dark!

(_The four girl-turtle hybrids crawl to be next to each other. They hug and whimper in fear as the terrifying creature advanced menacingly on them.)_

…

(_ The scene zooms away from the outline of the city. The letters TMNL are shown overlooking the city as an announcing voice begins singing the theme song.)_

Announcing voice: (_singing_) Teenage Mutant Ninja Louds!

Turtles counted off! 1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles! Mutant chain reaction!

Turtles! Living underground! Turtles! Never let us down!

Turtles! Ninjitsu action! Turtles! It's a shell of a town!

Turtles counted off!

1! Lorinardo's always in control!

2! The wise girl is Luanangelo!

3! Lunatello she's the brains of the bunch!

4! Count on Lynnpheal to throw the first punch!

I love being a! I love being a! I love being a turtle!

Turtles counted off! 1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles! There's no one better! Turtles!

male voice: Watch out for Shredder!

Turtles! Their like no others! Turtles!

Those teenage sisters!

1! 2! 3! 4! 1! 2! 3! 4! Teenage Mutant Ninja Louds!

(_The Turtles land on a roof. They draw their weapons and charge as the title echoes. A large friendly title appears on a green background with the Loud turtles as silhouettes stand behind it, posing.)_

Announcing voice: Teenage Mutant Ninja Louds!

…**...**

(_A shot of the moon in a lightning sky is shown. A second title appears.)_

**Fathers and Sons**

_(The camera pans down to a shot of the street below. Lightning flashes, a building is shown with the name being 2__nd__ Time Around. In Ronnie Anne's apartment, Lynn and Lori stares out the window at the city. Lincoln , Pop-Pop, wearing a wide hat and a red open shirt, and Luan sit on the floor. Lincoln and Pop-Pop meditate while Luan appear to be thinking deeply. On the sofa, Loki lies injured and unconscious. Luna and Ronnie Anne are over her.)_

Luna: Shredder really beat the Shell out of Loki, my people. (_stammers)_ I…I…don't know if he'll make it.

(_Pop-Pop considers this.)_

Pop-Pop: All we can do is wait…and prepare for the battle to come.

(_Lori walks over to them. Instead of her usual Katanas, on her back is a mystical looking sword, with a small blade coming out from the end of the hilt.)_

Lori: ( _kneels_ _beside_ _them_) Masters, we don't stand a chance against this…mystic Shredder. You should have seen him. It's impossible.

Lincoln: (_opens his eyes)_ My daughter, you four have faced impossible odds in the past. And just like David facing Goliath, you over came the challenge.

(_Lincoln looks at Pop-Pop with an amused expression.)_

Lincoln: Pop-Pop, do you remember when I brought them to your home in Japan? Years and years ago?

Pop-Pop: (_chuckles)_ How could I forget? They were such a pain!

Turtles: (_looks at the two masters, offended)_ Hey!

Luan: (_confused)_ Wait…years and years ago?

Luna: (_to Lincoln)_ What are you talking about, dude?

(_Lincoln begins to tell the tale.)_

Lincoln: Long ago , just after my beloved master, Lynn Loud Sr's passing away. I took you all on a long journey to Japan...

(_Flashback to a steamer leaving the harbor of New York. The turtles are shown in the cargo hold. They appear to be around five or six years old, and don't have their trademark masks, but can still be told apart by hair color, style, voices and scale color. Lori and Luna play in a open container of straw. Luan lays on the floor, drawing on a piece of paper. Lynn walks around.)_

Lori and Luna: (_in the container)_ Whee!

(_Lynn comes over to Luan and grabs the orange crayon she was using. They wrestle for it until Lynn loses her balance and slams into a small box holding the crayon.)_

Lynn: Ha! Ha!

Luan: (_whiny)_ Come on Lynn, give it back.

Lynn: (_taunting)_ What? This?

(_In front of Luan's eyes, Lynn takes the crayon in both hands and snaps it in half. Luan's eyes immediately fill with tears and she starts crying. In the container, Luna surfaces from the straw and lays on her back, and starts making straw angels. Lori comes up and throws straw in the air whimsically. This goes on until Lincoln comes out from behind a another crate.)_

Lincoln: (_urgent)_ Girls. (_He shushes them and gives them a signal they recognize as lay low. It was then they heard footsteps approaching. Realizing someone is coming, Luna and Lori duck back under the straw. Lynn hides behind a crate, Luan hurries behind the straw container Lori and Luna are in and hides her face with the papers. Not a moment to soon, a security guard that looks like Sergio appears and shines a flashlight around. Seeing nothing he shrugs and continues on his way.)_

_(As soon as he's gone, the turtles come out of hiding. Lincoln emerges from behind his own crate, holding a white ,ornate urn.)_

Lincoln: (_narrating)_ You see, through great difficulty, I had managed to procure my Master, Lynn Loud Sr's ashes… and I was determined to honor his wish that he be buried in the land of his birth, and next to the home of his sensei and adoptive father. Pop-Pop, the ancient one…

_(Time passes, the steamer pulls into harbor in Japan.)_

Lincoln: It took all my skills as a ninja to keep is from detection. But we made it.

(_The house from the beginning of the episode is shown. In addition to the trees and statues in the yard. There are also a large fountain and meditating pool in the back yard. Pop-Pop, wearing the same wide hat and open red shirt, but having a long, narrow , forked beard to go with his moustache. And his hair styled in a long tail. He is gathering laundry from a line, while humming softly. He takes a piece from the line , deposites it in the basket and takes another piece off. Lincoln, holding the urn, and the turtles stand behind it.)_

Pop-Pop: (_startled)_ Ah!

Lincoln: (_respectful bow)_ Pop-Pop. It's a great honor to…

Pop-Pop: (_interrupting)_ Back! Shoo! Begone! I have no time for a rat monsters mischief today!

(_Pop-Pop turns around and begins folding the laundry in the basket.)_

Lincoln: (to _Pop-Pop_) Wise one, please. I know I must look strange, since you saw me last. I'm Lincoln.

(_Lori, Lynn and Luna decided to run off around the yard and start playing after all that time in the cargo hold. Luan stays at Lincoln's side as Pop-Pop stares at the Rat-boy hybrid in wonder.)_

Pop-Pop: Lincoln? Lincoln!? You are the rat Lynn and Rita Shen kept as a pet. (_about his current state)_ How!?

Lincoln: It's a long and strange tale, I've gone through changes…

(_Behind him, the other three turtles run around chasing each other. Lincoln continues.)_

Lincoln: …Since Master Lynn Loud Sr…since he…

(_Lincoln becomes melancholy.)_

Pop-Pop: (_imploring)_ Since Lynn what? How is my Lynn?

Lincoln: (_sad) _I'm sorry. He has been slain…

(_Pop-Pop's face becomes horrified.)_

Lincoln:…His life was taken. (_coldly)_ By the Shredder.

(_At the name, in the background a groan is heard. Luan looks around confused.)_

Pop-Pop: (_disbelief)_ No! This can not be! (_walks a short distance and falls to his knees in grief)_ No! No! (_to Lincoln)_ This tragedy would not have happened if Lynn had heeded my wishes. To stay in Japan and join the tribunal!

Lincoln: (_hard)_ As I recall, the Ninja tribunal are to blame. (_scowls)_ They were asked to fight the Utrom Shredder and did nothing! (_regretful)_ Perhaps Lynn Sr would still be alive today, if the Ninja tribunal hadn't been so dismissive.

(_At that moment, Lynn runs up and taps Luan's shoulder.)_

Lynn: Tag! Your it!

Luan: (_laughing)_ No way Lynn!

(_The turtles run around playing tag. In the shadows of the bushes the skeletal version of Chandler from earlier appears and creeps along the vegetation. He hides behind a stone decoration beside a bush. The turtles run close by, laughing. Lynn stops as she looks over and sees a skeletal hand peeking around the decoration. The other three run over._)

Lynn: (_makes a T sign with her hands)_ Whoa, guys. Time out. (_She walks closer to investigate)_ There's a man in the bushes over there.

(_The other three look at where she is and see the hand.)_

Luan: What do you think he's doing?

Luna: (_shrugs)_ Mabye the Dudes lost or something?

Lynn: (_calling) _Hey Mister!

(_Chandlers head is briefly seen before hiding again. Lynn stares at this as the other three exchange a confused look. Chandler suddenly lunges into view snarling. The turtles are terrified by the noise. A second later their scrambling away screaming in terror. They run to Lincoln, who still talking to Pop-Pop.)_

Luan: (_terrified)_ It's the Boogieman!

(_Lynn tugs on Lincoln's sleeve.)_

Lynn: There's a ghost!

Luna: He's a Skeleton!

Lori: Come quick!

Lincoln: Hold on. Quiet please. One at a time, Lori?

Lori: Master Lincoln, there's a scary man in that bush. (_points to the bush in question)_

(_Lincoln gets up and heads over to the bush. He parts the branches and looks around suspicious, seeing nothing he turns around.)_

Lincoln: (_shrugs)_ I see nothing here.

Luan: (_trembling)_ But he was right there!

Lincoln: (_kneels to their level)_ I am sorry. (_holds his arms open)_ Come here.

(_The turtles eagerly pile into his calming embrace.)_

Lincoln: (_to Pop-Pop)_ They've had long journey.

(_Pop-Pop is silent for a moment. He looks over at where Lincoln had placed the urn holding Lynn Sr's ashes.)_

Pop-Pop: (_to Lincoln, sincere)_ As have you, and I truly appreciate your coming all this way on my behalf. (_Puts his hand on Lincoln's shoulder)_ Lincoln-san, we both loved Lynn Sr, very much. Let us pay our last respects and lay him to rest next to the woman he loved.

(_From his spot in the branches of a cherry tree, the Skeleton Chandler watches the group. As the sun sets, six figures kneel on a hill in final respects to the man who had a lasting influence on their lives.)_

_(Later at night, in the candle lit room from the prologue the four turtles are lying on their cots. Lori, Lynn and Luna are sleeping soundly. But Luan still seems upset from earlier. Just like the beginning of this chapter, a red glow appears on the wall opposite Luan. Luan sits up in fright as the spectral, skeleton Chandler phases out of the wall. Luan sits up and cries in terror, waking the other three girl-turtle hybrids. As the entity approaches them menacingly, the four crawl to be beside each other. They hug each other whimpering as the skeloten ghost stops before them.)_

Chandler: (_shushes them_)Silence, little kames …if you scream…(_sadistically)_ I'll eat your souls!

(_Lori, Lynn, Luna and Luan whimper even more in fear at this, their eyes brimming will tears. As one they all look at each other.)_

(_One second later.)_

All turtles: (_bursting through the paper door)_ AHHHHHHHHHH!

(_Lincoln is downstairs, meditating when the sounds of screaming reaches his ears. He turns and rises to see the four running down the stairs, whimpering with tear filled eyes. Lincoln reaches the stairs and kneels down as Lori wraps her arms around him. Luna, Lynn and Luan aren't far behind. They bury their heads in his fur, shaking.)_

Lynn: (_terrified)_ Lincoln!

Lincoln: (_calmly)_ Shhh. It's all right. All right little ones. It's all right now.

(_Lincoln thinks the four just had a nightmare. He looks up as Pop-Pop enters from another room.)_

Lincoln: My apologies, Pop-Pop. They aren't used to sleeping by themselves just yet. (_to the turtles)_ Come along, girls. (_comforting)_ I'll stay with you.

(_Lincoln ushers the girls back upstairs. Though still shaken, the promise of their Sensei staying with them appears to calm them considerably. Pop-Pop watches the five mutants head upstairs.)_

Pop-Pop: Hmmmph. (_his face softens with a fond smile)_ Kids.

(_Pop-Pop turns and walks back where he came from.)_

_(The night passes without further scares or incidents. When the sun rises Lincoln and the turtle tots prepare to leave. They all exit the gate, Pop-Pop included.)_

Lori: Bye, ancient one.

Luan: Don't forget to write!

Lynn: (_bewildered)_ What are you talking about? You can't even read yet?

Luan: (_remembers)_ Oh yeah.

Pop-Pop: Well my friends, I guess here's where we part…

(_Pop-Pop and Lincoln face each other and bow respectfully.)_

Pop-Pop:…Safe journeys, Lincoln-san.

Lincoln: Till we meet again, Pop-Pop.

(_Pop-Pop turns and walks down the road I the opposite direction. Lincoln and the turtles head in the other direction. They don't get far before Luna looks back and sees Chandler following after Pop-Pop! Luna instantly gets afraid.)_

Luna: Dudes look! It's back!

(_Lincoln, Lori, Lynn and Luan turn around swiftly. The turtles see the ghost.)_

Lynn: It's the ghost!

Lori: Following the ancient one!

Lincoln: (_kneeling and staring)_ What are you going on about?

Lori: Master Lincoln! We see a ghost! We really do!

Lynn: (_points)_ He's like, right there!

(_Lincoln stares hard in the same direction, all he can see is Pop-Pop walking away.)_

Luan: (_desperate)_ Master Lincoln! Can't you see him? He's right there!

Lincoln: I see nothing, my daughters… (_Lincoln sniffs the air. His expression hardens.)_

Lincoln:… But there is a dark scent in the air. (_to Lori, Lynn, Luna and Luan)_ Come on, let's follow Pop-Pop, just to see no harm befalls him.

(_Pop-Pop is out of sight by now. The five mutants head in the direction he was headed.)_

_(A little while later, Pop-Pop arrives at a village that appears to be situated on a tree like rock formation. The gate is a open dragon statues mouth. Behind Pop-Pop, The Chandler skeleton ghost follows at a distance. Pop-Pop stops before the door and makes a sign with his hands, the doors open. Pop-Pop heads inside, Chandler follows. Once inside Chandler slips away and observes as Pop-Pop enter a building with Jade doors. Once Pop-Pop is gone, Chandler kneels on the ground and speaks to his amulet.)_

Chandler: Dark masters…

(_The amulet glows bright red as five visions of armored warriors. Each held a staff. One had metal armor. Another brown, one was shiny, another blue and the last was red and on fire. Their faces were covered. A red aura surrounds them. These are the Foot mystic's.)_

Chandler:… Pop-Pop the ancient one has finally lead me to the Ninja tribunal monastery.

Fire Foot mystic: (_Boy Lynn's voice)_ Excellent! The amulet we have given you will cloak your presence there.

Metal Foot mystic: (_Luke's voice)_ You shall remain invisible to all you encounter there.

Chandler: (_slightly worried)_ Masters, the four Kame children resisted the amulets power. They were able to see me! What if-

(_Chandler is cut off as the Wind Foot mystic sends a strong blast of wind his way.)_

Wind Foot mystic: (_Lane's voice, stern) _You needn't worry yourself with children! They are powerless!

Metal Foot mystic: Find the pool of sorrow. Part it's waters with the amulets energies.

Earth Foot mystic: (_Lar's voice)_ Beneath it lies the Master's gauntlet, helmet and sarcophagus.

Water Foot mystic: (_Loni's_ _voice_) Use them to fulfill the only reason a worthless being like you exists. (_dramatic) _Resurrect the one, true Shredder!

(_In the background, the groan from earlier is heard. The mystic's and Chandler look around in surprise.)_

Metal Foot mystic: Huh, weird.

Water Foot mystic: Happens every time someone says his name.

Fire Foot mystic: (_relieved)_ Oh, good I thought it was just me.

Wind Foot mystic: Anyway, raise our Master from his long sleep! So that he may once again rule in limitless power! Over all the world!

…

(_Inside the Jade gated building, Pop-Pop sits before four figures seated on high thrones with an empty fifth. One is Superintendent Chen wearing green. Another is Officer Schoffner wearing blue robes, next is Stanley Chang wearing grey . Last is the Supermarket manager wearing black and yellow robes. )_

Chen: We did not send for you. Why are you here, young one?

Pop-Pop: (_respectful)_ My Masters, I bring grievous news. (_sad) _My adopted son, Lynn Loud Sr has been slain. (_anger)_ By the alien bug falsely bearing the mantle of the Shredder.

Stanley Chang: (_anticlimactic)_ Yeah, we know.

Pop-Pop: (_surprised)_ You…know?!

Schoffner: It is… as it must be.

Pop-Pop: (_struggling to keep himself calm)_ If I may, Masters…

Chen: (_challenging)_ Do you question our judgement?

(_Pop-Pop's anger simmers down as he becomes nervous.)_

Pop-Pop: (_stammers)_ Uhhh, ….No. Never.

Schoffner: All is as it must be.

Chen: (_bored)_ If you have nothing of consequence to share with us…leave. We have no need of you.

Pop-Pop: (_in his head)_ Damn, and they're good guys?

(_Pop-Pop gets up and heads to the door. Halfway, he stops and turns to them, before continuing on. He stops before the door. It suddenly opens on it's own, that is what he thought until he saw Lori, Lynn, Luna and Luan sprawled on the ground at his feet. Behind them stood Lincoln. The Turtles smile nervously.)_

Pop-Pop: (_baffled)_ Wha?...What are you all doing here?

Lincoln: The girls say they saw a phantom stalking you. The same ghost they claim they saw at your home. We followed you to make sure you came to no harm.

(_The turtles start to pick themselves up. Lynn looks behind her and points something out fearfully. Chandler is shown walking around holding the amulet up as he serches for his goal.)_

Lynn: There he goes now!

(_Everyone turns around. Lincoln and Pop-Pop look and see nothing.)_

Pop-Pop: I don't see anything?

(_Lincoln frowns . He didn't either, but his turtles seeing something like this multiple times couldn't be nothing.)_

Lincoln: (_suspicious)_ Nor do I…but there's a presence here…(_intense)_ Something is not right!

Lynn: (_points again)_ He's heading for that house over there!

(_The house she is referring to is next to the gates. Pop-Pop becomes aghast as he realized which house it was.)_

Pop-Pop: The pool of sorrow! The artifacts! Curse me for a donkeys bottom!

Lincoln: (_confused)_ Wait, what?

Pop-Pop: It's a saying around here. (_to everyone)_ Come! We must make haste.

(_Pop-Pop leads the way towards the house. The others follow.)_

Pop-Pop: Hurry!

(_Having made his way inside, Chandler approaches a pool full of green water, fed by small waterfalls from the wall. He raises the amulet and a beam of red energy shoots from it and strikes the water. The water parts revealing a long flight of stone steps leading down. Chandler smiles and heads down. At the bottom is a war room. Three artifacts are arranged. Two, a helmet and a bladed gauntlet sit on pedestals, while the third is a sarcophagus. All three glow with a yellow aura.) _

Chandler: (_awed)_ Finally! The artifacts! At long last I can fulfill my mission and resurrect the one true Shredder.

(_He looks upwards, expecting the groan. Nothing happened.)_

Chandler: Huh.

(_Chandler approaches the pedastal holding the gauntlet. A voice stops him.)_

Luna: There he is! (_Chandler turns to see Lincoln, Pop-Pop and the turtles standing at the bottom of the stairs.) _He's right by that sharp glove!

Pop-Pop: (_aghast)_ The gauntlet!? (_looks around)_ But I still don't see nothing.

Lynn: (_not understanding how they couldn't see)_ But his ugly, boney butt is right there.

(_Chandler stares daggers at the turtles. They cower in fear.)_

Chandler: (_furious)_ You will pay for your interference!...Little Kames!

(_A red aura surrounds him as he drops to all fours. His robes vanish. A pair of bat like wings sprout from his shoulders, his neck extends, as two more Chandler heads appear on either side.)_

_(The turtles become even more afraid at this terrible visage. The cower behind Lincoln.)_

Luan: (_terrified)_ Look out!

Lincoln: (_baffled)_ But… we see nothing, my daughter's.

(_The two secondary Chandler heads lash out. One grabs Lincoln and the second, Pop-Pop, though to the reader it looks like they are lifted up by nothing. The turtles are horrified as Lincoln is taken away from them, Luan even tried to hold on to his robe, but was unfortunately not strong enough.)_

Lori, Lynn and Luan: (_scared)_ Sensei!

Luna: Master Lincoln! No!

(_Chandler brings the two sensei's to him and tightens his grip.)_

Luna: (_devestated)_ He's got them both, dudes!

Chandler: (_sadistic)_ I warned you meddlesome brats! Now watch as your Masters perish!

(_Holding the two before him, The monster tightens his grip even further, Lincoln and Pop-Pop are limp in his grasp! The turtles fall to knees, tears in their eyes.)_

Luna: Master!

Lori: (_crying)_ No! Don't hurt him!

Chandler: (_laughs I sadistic euphoria)_ Their suffering will be great. (_slams them both against the floor, electing a groan from both, showing their still alive.) _But to you four, I promise it will be much worse!

(_The turtles are still crying. When suddenly Lori stops and seizes a nearby stone and hurls it.)_

Lori: (_enraged in her head)_ I've literally had it with this bully!

(_The rock hits Chandler in the forehead of his center head. He is briefly surprised, then grows angry.)_

Chandler: (_enraged)_ You dare!?

(_A change over comes over the turtles. Desperate to save their mentor and Pop-Pop. They all pick up rocks and start throwing them at the entity.)_

Luna: (_angry) _Cut it out!

Lori: (_angry)_ Leave them alone!

Luan: (_angry)_ Get away!

Lynn: (_angry_) Stop it! You bone headed freak!

(_Chandler just laughs under the pitiful attack.)_

Chandler: (_sarcastic)_ Ow! Oh please! Mercy!

(_Just then, Luna holding a rock so big she had to use two hands to carry it. Pulling back with her missile, she launches it. The rock soars through the air and strikes Chandler's amulet. Cracks appear as the amulet begins to shatter, bursts of red energy shoots from it. Chandler looks down shocked.)_

Chandler: (_shocked)_ What!

(_Chandler drops Lincoln and Pop-Pop in surprise. The two sensei's start to recover. A burst of energy strikes the wall, leaving a crater. Then the air shimmers as Chandler comes into view. The two masters fully recover and rise, and stare as they can now see the phantom.)_

Pop-Pop: (_about Chandler)_ Well, well lookie what I see. (_to Luna)_ Hey! Way to take it to him, little kame!

(_Luna smiles bashfully and runs the back of her head. Pop-Pop approaches Chandlerand cracks his knuckles.)_

Pop-Pop: Well, now that the playing field level, Phantom. How's about we see how scary you really are?

(_Chandler readies himself. He suddenly lashes out with two of his heads, but Pop-Pop is too fast, moving with impossible speed and agility for a man of his age, he dodges the attack effortlessly and kicks out twice. Chandler is thrown with impossible force into the wall, destroying the right wing. Lincoln follows by leaping forward and delivers a powerful downward swing with his walking stick, breaking off the left wing. Chandler roars in agony. His rightmost head lashes out hoping to catch him off guard. But Lincoln is apparently anticipating it. He blocks with his cane and rips the head free, under the neck is a bony serpent body. Lincoln tears his cane and evades a snap from the head, before swinging himself, shattering the head in a single blow. The leftmost head tries to attack Pop-Pop, who leaps aside. The head tries again with a similar result. Pop-Pop then jumps up and lands on the skull, shattering it as well, leaving Chandler with his original head.)_

Turtles: (_cheering)_ Yeah! Way to go! That's the way to do it!

(_With the lose of his wings and heads, Chandler writhes in agony as he reverts to his original form.)_

Lincoln: Pop-Pop! Look!

Pop-Pop: (_serious)_ His powers failing. Let's end it!

(_While Chandler was recovering, Pop-Pop flips over and seizes his left arm. Lincoln hurries over and seized his right. Together they force him to his knees. Lincoln twists his grip sharply, ripping Chandler's arm off.)_

Lincoln: You are finished ghoul! (_looks at the reader)_ And this ain't even the darkest episode.

(_Pop-Pop rips Chandler's remaining arm off, then kicks Chandler in the back, throwing him forward. Chandler lands on the sarcophagus. He rises and turns just in time for both Lincoln and Pop-Pop to deliver the final blow will a flying double kick in the face. Lincoln and Pop-Pop land as Chandler crashes to the ground hard enough to crack it. He raises his head slightly as cracks cover his face and his eyes roll into his sockets and vanish. Chandler's head sinks to the floor. He is dead.)_

(_Relieved that he's okay, Lori, Lynn, Luna and Luan excitedly run over to embrace him, though Lynn does stop long enough to kick a rock a the dead Chandler. The turtles embrace Lincoln.)_

Lori: Yay! Master Lincoln!

Lynn: You destroyed him!

Luan: You're the best!

Luna: Way to go, Dad! Sweet shell kicking action!

(_Pop-Pop joins the happy family. Suddenly a powerful voice breaks into the moment.)_

Chen's voice: Well done, Young one!...

(_Chen, Schoffner and Stanley Chang float down from the ceiling, having seen the entire battle.)_

Chen: You've crushed a bone demon.

Pop-Pop: (_humbly)_ Only will the help of Lincoln-san and his young turtle ninjas.

Stanley Chang: We've long suspected the Foot mystic's would strike in an attempt to retrieve the artifacts…but we did not know when. Their cunning is boundless.

Schoffner: (_to Lincoln) _We owe you thanks rodent. You and your Kame children.

(_Pop-Pop looks over the turtles investigating the dead bone demon, something didn't add up.)_

Pop-Pop: (_to the tribunal)_ Masters, how could they see the don? But Lincoln and I could not?

Chen: (_awnsers as if knowing all along)_ The amulet it was wearing blinded the wise and world-weary to his presence. Only those pure of heart, Children, were immune to it's powers.

(_Over by the carcass, Lynn and Luan start kicking it.)_

Lynn: (_confident)_ Not so terrifying now! Are ya!?

(_Schoffner turns her gaze to the turtles.)_

Schoffner: Still, not all children would resist its magic. These four are…unique. We will have to watch them…for the future.

(_Lynn and Luan's kicking stirs up a cloud of dust.)_

Luan: (_coughs)_

Lynn: (_laughs)_

_Stanley Chang: _I agree. (_grave)_ However, at present, their knowledge of this night is a danger..to them…and to us..their minds must be relieved of these memories.

Lincoln: (_uncertain)_ I…guess.

(_Stanley Chang floats down in front of the turtles. The four look at him cconfused .)_

Stanley Chang: (_commanding)_ Be Purged!

(_Instantly the four pairs of eyes glow briefly, before the return to normal. The four turtles start mumbling and giggling in a confused manner.)_

Schoffner: Allow us to speed you on your way. (_waves her hand and a swirling vortex appears before the turtles and Lincoln. On the other side, they see their hideout in the sewers.)_

Lincoln: (_happy)_ My burrow.

Pop-Pop: (_remembers something)_ Wait Lincoln-san, before you go. (_steps up to Lincoln and from his inner shirt pocket he pulls out four colored piece of cloth. Ones blue, another is red, a third, purple and the last one is orange.) _I found these in my house and I thought they'd be perfect for your little turtle ninjas

(_Lincoln realizes what they are. He grins.)_

Lincoln: Ninja masks!

(_Pop-Pop steps over to the giggly, stumbling turtles.)_

Pop-Pop: Let's see. (_ties the purple one over Luna's eyes)_ Rocking and cool purple for you.

(_Ties the blue around Lori's head.)_

Pop-Pop: Calm and resourceful blue for you. (_sees he's tied it sideways so Lori couldn't see, he hastily rightens it, chuckling sheepishly)_ Whoops.

(_Over Luan's eyes go the orange one)_

Pop-Pop: For you, fun-loving orange.

(_Lastly over Lynn's go the red.)_

Pop-Pop: And brave and protective red.

(_As he and Lincoln step back to admire the turtles with their nee masks, heroic and inspiring music is heard in the background.)_

Pop-Pop: (_confused)_ Wait, what was that?

Lincoln: Not sure, but I think this is the first mission of one of the the most successful and popular teams ever created.

Chen: (_annoyed)_ All right, enough foolishness! (_to Lincoln)_ Enter the portal.

(_Lincoln and the turtles enter the portal.)_

Pop-Pop: Goodbye Lincoln-san. Goodbye little Kames. (_the vortex vanishes)_ Take care of yourselves.

(_Back in the present)_

Luna: (_awe)_ Wow!

Luan: Man. We were adorable!

Lori: (_smiles) _To think, we've been to Japan and met the tribunal when we were just kids.

Lincoln: (_fondly)_ Yes, even though you were very small, you helped win a very big victory.

Pop-Pop: (_confident)_ And we'll do it again! We will find a way to take it to the Shredder! All of is!

(_Her smile failing, Lori gets up.)_

Lori: I hope your right, masters. I literally do.

(_Lori turns to stare out the window at the darkening sky.)_

**There you all have it. First in my TMNT Loud House retellings. Treated you to Turtle tots cause come on! They are adorable.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Episode 2: Adventures in Turtle-sitting.**

**Time for one of my favorites. As you can see these won't be in episode order. Whichever ep. I wanna see get a Loud twist.**

(_The sewers of New York, dank, damp, and disgusting to everyone on the surface. A light flickers dimly. From above water drips onto the floors of the passage. From around a bend Lori, Lynn and Luan walk around cautious. Following the pipes along the wall. Lori, in addition to her usual two Katanas, also wears a blue vest and holds what appears to be some kind of Tranq gun. Lynn follows, holding a large grabber device, and wearing a red vest. Last is Luan, looking slightly nervous, while wearing a orange vest and holding kind of strange looking gun. The only one missing is Luna. Lori holds a flashlight, it appears the three are on the hunt for something.)_

Lori: Keep your eyes peeled, girls.

Lynn: How hard can it be to not spot something like that. Doesn't exactly blend in.

_(Lori's voice is heard as the open narration is heard.)_

Lori: (_narrating)_ Things are not good, and their getting worse by the second. We literally could use good old Lunes right about now. Ever since Sue's mutant outbreak began, Luna's been the one guiding us through this whole mess. Coming up with all the answers. There've been hundreds of times we'd have been turtle-waxed, if Luna's brains hadn't bailed us out.

(_The three walk further down the sewer tunnel. Lori suddenly holds her hand up, signaling the others to halt. All three halt and look around, Luan looks worried. Above, unseen by the turtles a monstrous looking shadow crawls towards them on the ceiling, growling low. Luan feels something drip on her head, she reaches up with her hand . When she brings it to see what it is, she's sees something thick and gooey on her fingers. It's not water.)_

Luan: (_disgusted)_ Ew. (_looks upwards)_ Oh boy.

(_The shadow on the ceiling lashes out. Luan is thrown aside, past her startled sisters to crash into the wall, she sinks to the ground stunned.)_

Lori: (_worried)_ Luan!

(_When Lori and Lynn look up, the shadows gone. They both look around frantic and on edge.)_

Lori: (_to Lynn)_ Watch yourself.

Lynn: Can't have gone far. Have to pass by us.

(_The turtles keep looking for what they are. Lynn backs towards a side tunnel, alert, unfortunately she should have been looking behind. From the darkness of the tunnel, a large hand, green and three fingered like theirs but possessing claws on all three fingers reached silently. Lynn cries out as she is seized and yanked into the shadows.)_

Lori: (_aghast)_ Lynn!

(_Lori hurries to the tunnel, hearing a low growl coming from within. Lori shines the flashlight inside. A rigid shell, on top of two powerful legs are shown. The owner turns around, revealing a large monstrous looking turtle. There was a prehistoric feel to it. It had glowing red eyes, a mouthful of sharp teeth in a Dino like muzzle, it even had a short ,thick tail. In it's left hand, Lynn is held limp in it's grasp. Lori looks at it fearful as it's growls at her ferociously.)_

Lori: (_resumes narrating)_ It's too bad Luna's not here now. Cause now is DEFINITELY ONE OF THOSE TIMES!

_(The Turtle monster roars at Lori. It lunges forward to attack.)_

…**...**

(_The scene zooms away from an outline of the city. The letters TMNL are shown overlooking the city as an announcing voice begins singing the theme song.)_

Announcing voice: (_singing)_ Teenage Mutant Ninja Louds!

Turtles counted off! 1! 2! 3! 4! Mutant chain reaction!

Turtles! Living underground! Turtles! Never let us down!

Turtles! Ninjitsu action! Turtles! It's a shell of a town!

Turtles counted off!

1! Lorinardo's always in control!

2! The wise girl is Luanangelo!

3! Lunatello, she's the brains of the bunch!

4! Count on Lynnpheal to throw the first punch!

I love being a! I love being a! I love being a turtle!

Turtles counted off! 1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles! There's no one better! Turtles!

Male voice: Watch out for Shredder!

Turtles! Their like no others! Turtles!

Those teenage sisters!

1! 2! 3! 4! 1! 2! 3! 4! Teenage Mutant Ninja Louds!

(_The turtles land on a roof. They draw their weapons and charge as the title echoes. A large, friendly title appears on a green background with the Loud turtles as silhouettes behind it, posing.)_

Announcing voice: Teenage Mutant Ninja Louds!

…

(_Out side of Ronnie Anne O'Neil's shop, 2__nd__ Time around is shown. The second title appears.)_

**Adventures in Turtle-sitting.**

**(**_Inside Ronnie's apartment, the friend of the turtles sets a bowl of popcorn down on the table.)_

Ronnie Anne: Perfect.

(_A knock comes at the door. Ronnie Anne goes to the door and opens. Bobby Jones, the turtles other human friend, stands on the threshold.)_

Bobby: Hey, Ronnie. You ready?

Ronnie Anne: You bet.

(_Bobby enters Ronnie Anne's apartment.)_

Bobby: Well, let's go.

Ronnie Anne: (_confused)_ What?

Bobby: We're going to the movies.

Ronnie Anne: (_shakes her head)_ No. We were staying here and watching a movie.

(_The two become confused.)_

Bobby: I thought-

Ronnie Anne: You were-

Bobby: Maybe we could-

Ronnie Anne: How about we-

(_Before the two could continue their confused banter, they heard a knock at the door…an urgent sounding knock.)_

Ronnie Anne: (_heads to open it)_ Now what? Who could that be?

(_The door is opened. To Ronnie Anne's surprise it's Lori, Lynn, and Luan, standing dressed in a blue vest for Lori. A red vest and for Lynn and an orange vest for Luan. Each one had their weapons.)_

Ronnie Anne: (_surprised)_ Guys? This…is…unexpected. What are you doing here?

Lori: Sorry, Ronnie. We got wind of a possible Mutant outbreak at the power plant and we're on our way to deal with it and….

(_A loud sneeze cuts her off. Lynn and Luan part , showing a sickly, green looking Luna. Her scales looked feverish.)_

Ronnie Anne: (_worried)_ Oh! Luna, you look green. Greener than usual, a lot greener than usual.

(_Luna slowly ambles inside, there's a bandage on her upper right leg. The others three follow.)_

Luna: (_sarcastic)_ Ha, Ha.

Ronnie Anne: (_sheepish)_ Sorry.

Luna: (_sounding congested)_ It's ok. I know I don't look so hot. I picked up a little bug, and I just haven't been able to shake it… (_Luna sneezes violently again, thankfully managing to get her tissue to her nose in time.) _

Luna: …I was feeling alright earlier…but I just don't think I'm up to facing mutants right now.

(_Luan pats her older sister's head.)_

Luan: (_jokingly)_ Now did you figure that out before or after you puked in the battle shell on the way over?

Lynn: (_smacks Luan upside the head) _Luan!

Luan: Ow!

Lynn: (_annoyed)_ Adults are talking.

Luan: (_confused)_ But I'm older than you?

Lynn: (_smirks) _Not in this reality. (_looks at Ronnie Anne and gets serious again)_ Ronnie, can you look after Luna for us?

(_Luna blows her nose again and sniffles, miserable. Ronnie Anne puts her hand on her shoulder.)_

Ronnie Anne: (_without hesitation)_ Of course Luna can stay here. (_to Bobby)_ I mean, we weren't going anywhere anyway.

(_Luna shoots both a grateful smile. Ronnie leads her towards the sofa. Ronnie sits her down, before turning back to Lori to talk about the state of their current situation.)_

Ronnie Anne: You guys have been on monster patrol for weeks now. I mean, what's the plan? Clean up all the mutants in Manhattan?

Lynn: (_snorts)_ Yeah as if.

Lori: She's right. This is way more than four turtles can handle. We literally just trying to keep it from spreading.

Ronnie Anne: (_confident)_ Well go get em, girls!

Bobby: Yeah, kick some mutant behind, for me. We'll watch Luna.

Lori: (_to Luna)_ Lunes, take it easy sis.

Luan: (_grins) _Yeah, don't over sneeze yourself.

(_The three non-sick turtles head out the door.)_

Luna: (_congested)_ Good luck dud….ah..ah…. Achoo!

(_Luna begins a sneezing fit. Both Ronnie Anne and Bobby look slightly grossed out.)_

Ronnie Anne: Here, sickly mutant , ninja turtle girl. Better lay down before you fall down.

(_Ronnie Anne helps Luna lay down on the couch. Bobby takes a blanket off the back and covers her up.)_

Bobby: There, comfy?

Luna: (_smiles )_ Yeah, thanks guys.

…**...**

(_In another part of the city, at the power plant in question. Workers scream and run away in fear as a trio of large, crustacean like mutants attack the scaffolding. One is dark red, the other two, muddy brown. A moving van speeds in and stops. This is actually the battle shell. From the van Lori, Lynn and Luan exit. Their holding the mutant hunting gear from the open narration.)_

(_Lori quickly assess the situation and begins formulating a plan of attack.)_

Lynn: Oh look, three of them, three of us!

Lori: Ok, Luan you take the one on the left! Luna…cover me on my right and…

Luan: (_reminding)_ Uhh, Lor….Luna had to call in sick today…remember.

Lori: (_in her head)_ So weird with only three of us. (_out loud)_ Ok…Lynn, you take the right. And remember girls, contain only. Do Not splatter them!

(_Lori charges for the battle. Lynn and Luan follow.)_

Lynn: (_annoyed)_ Yeah, yeah we know the drill. Won't do to have their cream filling getting everywhere. Infecting other creatures, with their freako DNA. Last thing we need is more genetic rejects! I mean we already got Luan.

(_Hearing this, Luan looks over and sticks her tongue out. The three reach the power plant and separate, each heading for a mutant. Perhaps sensing the impending attack, one looks up just in time for Lori to deliver a flying kick to it's face. It snaps out with it's pincer, but misses. While that one was occupied, Lynn charges a second, swinging some mechanical shackles over her head. She releases them and the latch around a second crustaceans ankles. The monster looses it's balance and stumbles. Lynn grins triumphant. It's short lived as the monster simply snaps them with one squeeze from it's pincer. Before Lynn can jump away, she felt the same pincer close around her waist. Lynn struggled in it's grasp as she found herself being lifted towards it's mouth.)_

Lynn: Oh, Shell No!

(_Luan sees this. She hurries over and summersaults over Lynn and kicks it in on the face.)_

Luan:Hey! Don't eat Lynn! You don't know where she's been! Besides she can't be good for you!

(_Good news, crabby released Lynn. Bad news, it stumbled backwards into the power plants generators with it's spiny back. Electricity surge over it as the generator exploded. Somehow the monster remains unharmed while the entire power plant went dark.)_

Luan: (_chuckles nervously)_ Oops.

Lynn: (_getting up from where she was dropped)_ Nice goin! (_looks to the side to see something even more uplifting)_ Luan! You blacked out the city!

(_It was true. Luan kicking the mutant into the general started causing a city wide black out. Everywhere buildings where losing their power and dogs started barking all over, as everything went black.)_

_(Scene cuts back to Ronnie's apartment. Ronnie was sitting on the arm. Bobby was standing up, and like before, Luna was lying on the couch, the blanket was no longer covering her as she had started feeling too hot. Suddenly the lights shut off.)_

Bobby: (_sarcastic)_ Great! Actually always wanted to care for a sick turtle in the dark.

Ronnie: Bobby, grab the flashlight? My room, on the dresser.

Bobby: Gotcha.

(_Bobby starts fumbling for the direction he knew Ronnie's room was. Their was a painful thunk as his knee bumped into the coffee table.)_

Bobby: (_hisses)_ Ow! I'm alright.

(_Bobby continues fumbling. On the couch Luna gives a sudden groan of pain. She's holding her right leg in pain.)_

Luna: (_pained)_ Dude, I don't feel so hot.

(_Worried, Ronnie Anne put her hand against her friends forehead. Her skin felt clammy and was burning up, and were turtles supposed to sweat? That couldn't be good for a reptile.)_

Ronnie Anne: (_concerned)_ Lunes, your burning up.

Luna: (_pained)_ The cut on my leg…it hurts like she'll all of a sudden..burning..and….

(_From Ronnie Anne's bed room, a crashing sound was heard.)_

Bobby: (_calling) _Oops! My bad, Ronnie!... Hey think I found it! (_another crash)_ Wait a minute, that wasn't it.

Ronnie Anne: (_sigh)_ Just hang in there Luna. I'll be right back.

(_Ronnie gets up and heads for her room, she avoids the furniture in the way with the knowledge of someone who lived there and knew where everything was. On the coach Luna continues to grimace at the sudden pain. She said she didn't feel so hot, her body felt different however, everything around and in her was on fire. Her bones and organs felt like they were twisting and clenching around themselves. Luna gives a fresh hiss of agony at the pain in her leg, why did it feel like it was spreading? Her whole body was in turmoil. Why did everything feel like it was suddenly too tight. On the injured leg, the injury suddenly reacted violently, the bandage tore. )_

(_Luna sat up, hoping to relieve some of the building agony. It didn't work. Now her knee and elbow pads we're cutting into her skin. The right elbow pads snapped, a second later the left knee pads followed. Was she…. getting bigger?! A shot shows her shoulders broaden as sweat pours from her head. Her eyes start glowing red. Luna rises off the coach.)_

_(In her room, Ronnie found the flashlight no problem, and was now shining it on the shattered remains of a lamp. Bobby kneels beside.)_

Bobby: (_sorry)_ Gee, sorry Nie Nie.

Luna: (_from living room)_ Bobby….Ronnie.

(_ The two are concerned at the sound of pain in the turtles voice, the two rush back to the living room. Luna wasn't where they left her on the sofa, only a torn collection of bandages and knee and shoulder pads.)_

Ronnie Anne: (_concerned)_ Luna?

Luna: (_from the side, somehow it sounded gutteral and deep.)_ Help…Me!

(_Ronnie Anne shines the flashlight at the source. Both are shocked and a little frightened when they see Luna. She's bigger, her eyes are glowing and red and her skin was sweaty and dark.)_

Ronnie Anne: (_fearful as she cautiously approaches)_ Luna? Is..that you… What's happened?

(_Luna's reaction is what they expect._)

Luna: (_sounding even more primal)_ Stay….Stay Away From Me!

(_Luna pushes past them, heading for the door. She grabs the knob, and with one violent tug, rips it clean off the hinges. Luna runs out of the apartment. Bobby and Ronnie Anne stop on the threshold.)_

Ronnie Anne: (_to Bobby, concerned)_ What's happening to Luna!?

(_Bobby didn't respond. He didn't have the answer.)_

…

(_Far away from Manhattan, in the desert. A fenced and gated base. A name flashes on screen.)_

**Area 51.**

(_Inside the base, a object lay on a table, in a area full of computers and large, glass sheres. Figures in science goggles work on it. Off to the side, Sue the nurse, wearing a dark suit and tie observes. On of the figures at work welds something on the object, finally completing it. The table is raised, the object in question is a frail looking humanoid cyborg body, will a brain in the see through head, and a single eye of n a short mechanical arm. As Sue looks on, one of the hands twitch and the eye activates.)_

Sue: (_stepping forward)_ Welcome back to the world of the living….Lisa Stockman.

Lisa: (_as the cyborg)_ Where….wh-….Lisa Stockman?

…**...**

(_Back in 2__nd__ Time around, Ronnie Anne shines the flashlight at the entrance to the basement. Her and Bobby were looking for Luna. Slightly fearful they enter the basement and head down the stairs.)_

Ronnie Anne: (_cautious, so as not to frighten her)_ Lunatello?

Bobby: (_behind her)_ Luna?

Ronnie Anne: Lunes?

(_The two look around the basement. Ronnie Anne shines the flashlight around, something on the floor catches her eye, she picks it up. It's Luna's purple ninja mask, it's torn and frayed. Her and Bobby exchange a worried look.)_

(_The two suddenly hear soft growling from the door at the far end of the basement. The two make for it. The door is ajar.)_

Ronnie Anne: Luna? You okay?

Bobby: We just want to help.

(_Ronnie Anne places her hand on the knob.)_

Ronnie Anne: Luna…we're coming in…ok.

(_Not waiting for a reply, she pushes open the door. Light from the flashlight shows it's a guest room.)_

Bobby: (_beside Ronnie)_ Lunes?

(_Ronnie Anne shines the light over the bed, the dresser, the large hulking figure standing in the corner.. wait?)_

(_The figure in question appears to be a large turtle with a rigid shell and a short, thick tail. Standing on two powerful legs.)_

Ronnie Anne: (_nervous)_ Luna?

(_At her voice, the turtle turns to face them. It's eyes were glowing red, and it had a mouthful of sharp teeth in a Dino like muzzle. It's body rippling with muscle. The turtle shields her eyes at the sudden brightness from the flashlight._

_(Bobby and Ronnie Anne stand frozen._ _Luna lowers her arm.)_

Bobby: Luna…what the—?

Luna: (_snarls)_

Bobby: (_genius)_ Wow!

(_Luna charges. Frightened Ronnie Anne grabs Bobby's hand and pulls him out of the way , shutting the door behind them. Both run for the stairs.)_

Bobby: Run Ronnie! Run!

(_Behind them the door is torn off it's hinges. Luna leaps out on all fours. She leaps after them. _

Bobby: Go! Go! Go! Go!

_(Ronnie heads up the stairs first. Bobby not far behind, Luna lunges and grabs his foot, spilling him on the stairs.)_

Bobby: She's got me!

(_Ronnie Anne heads into her apartment and grabs the first thing she sees, a broom. She runs back to wear Bobby's on the stairs, trying to tug his foot free from Monster Luna's grip.)_

Ronnie Anne: (_raises the broom)_ Let him go!

(_Ronnie Anne brings the broom down hard on Luna's head. Luna grunts in surprise as she slides down the stairs, she shakes her head. Ronnie helps Bobby to the top of the stairs.)_

Ronnie Anne: This is crazy!

Bobby: What was your first clue, Sherlock!? What do we do?

Ronnie Anne: (_stammers)_ It's Luna..right? …try talking to her.

Bobby: (_disbelief)_ Talk to her!? are you nuts!? (_about the mutant )_ She's a freakin' savage monster and you just smacked her in the face with a broom! (_in his head)_ Well, actually that'd piss anyone off.

(_Ronnie Anne thinks quickly for a solution.)_

Ronnie Anne: (_decided)___I'll call the girls! They'll know what to do! (_under breath)_ I hope. (_hands Bobby the broom)_ Here, you keep her busy.

(_Ronnie Anne heads back into her apartment, heading for the phone. Bobby follows. He turns just as Luna appears in the doorway. Bobby holds the broom before him defensively.)_

Bobby: (_nervous)_ Ok, Lunes. Easy. (_hopeful)_We're still friends….right?

(_Luna pauses, then her face twists in anger. She seized the broom and hurls Bobby into the table. The table breaks. Bobby rises, looking peeved.)_

Bobby: (_to Luna)_ All right…you asked for it!

(_Bobby launched himself at his mutated friend.)_

_(At the electric plant, Lori, Lynn and Luan are surrounded by the three crab mutants. Lori has one of her Katana drawn. Luan has her nun chucks as well. Lynn readies her grabber before the three charges at their foes. Lori heads for the red one, she slashes with her sword, the monster shrieks before attempting to snap her. Lori evades and slices open it's chest. The mutant shrieks pitifully before collapsing. From the wound I it's chest, another full side one emerges.)_

Lori: (_grossed out)_ Disgusting! (_Her communicated on her vest beeps)_ Now is not the time for a phone call! (_realizing what she said)_ Huh, weird.

(_The mutant tackles her to the ground. They grapple. The communicated beeps again. Lori grabs it , holding the mutant back with difficulty, one handed.)_

Lori: (_into communicater)_ Kinda busy here, Ronnie. Make it fast!

Ronnie Anne: (_from communicator, frightened) _Lori…Help..a monster…Luna. (_screams)_

_(The communicator cuts off.)_

Lori: (_worried)_ Hello!? Ronnie!? Ah! Lines gone dead!

(_The mutant knocks the communicator from her grasp. Lori looks at it crossly_

Lori: Hey! Being a freaky mutant monster is not an excuse for poor manners! (_to her sisters)_ We gotta deal with these losers quickly! There's trouble at Ronnie's!

(_Lori kicks the monster in the face, breaking it's grip. Quickly turning the tranq gun on it, she fires two darts in it's stomach. The mutant stumbles back before falling face first to the ground and going still.)_

_(Lori rises to a kneeling position.)_

Lori: (_shouts)_ Lynn, Luan! The undersides weakest! Hit them there!

(_Luan charges hers, at the last second she slides between the legs. Twisting sharply, she launches several darts like throwing knives as it turns.)_

Luan: Nighty night Crabby!

_(The underside is hit. Foam pours from it's mouth at the powerful dose. Only one is left. The one battling Lynn, it snaps it's pincers at her, Lynn leaps to the side and the pincer grabs the scaffolding. Lynn activates her grabber, catching the monster on the neck. Lynn uses all her strength to force it on to it's back. Before it can recover, Lynn leaps onto it's chest and sticks it with her tranq darts. The mutant howls before going still.) _

_(The turtles, take several deep breaths. The fight took a lot out of them.)_

Luan: (_recovering)_ Come on! No time to rest! We gotta get to Ronnie's place and save Ronnie and Luna!

Lori: (_pointedly) _And Bobby? You forgot Bobby!

Luan: (_chuckles sheepish)_ Oh yeah, and Bobby too.

(_Outside the 2__nd__ Time around, a fearful scream is heard. Inside Ronnie's apartment, Ronnie is backed in a corner, looking very frightened. Monster Luna advances menacingly on her, Bobby lies in a dazed pile on the floor.)_

Ronnie Anne: (_doing her best to be calm)_ Look Luna, I don't know what happened to you, and don't know if it's a territory thing, or…your hungry…oh please don't be hungry… Heck mabye your just cranky. (_Luna keeps closing in)_ Luna, come on it's me, Ronnie Anne! (_terrified_) Bobby!

(_Bobby lifts his head and sees Luna closing in on Ronnie, growling. Off to the side is Ronnie Anne's vacuum. Bobby shots to his feet and seizes it.)_

Bobby: (_to Luna)_ Leave her alone!

(_Bobby strikes Luna on the head. The vacuum bag splits, dust goes everywhere. Luna roars in pain. Bobby grabs Ronnie's hand and leads her to the only place they can go…the basement. Luna recovers unbelievably fast. As they descend the stairs, they hear her crashing down after them. Unfortunately they forgot, basement's are enclosed. They find themselves blocked by the wall behind them, and Luna on all fours, advancing from in front.)_

(_Ronnie Anne glares at Bobby for trapping them._)

Ronnie Anne: Any other bright ideas?

(_In front of them, Luna rises to attack. Bobby pushes Ronnie behind him.)_

Bobby: (_brave)_ Nie Nie, stand behind me. When she goes for me, you make a break for it. Run…and don't look back.

Ronnie Anne: (_aghast)_ What!?

(_Bobby launches himself at Luna, trying to slow down her advance.)_

Bobby: Now, Ronnie!

(_Ronnie Anne stands frozen, unable to move. She simply watches the two grapple.)_

…

(_Back over at area 51, The Lisa cyborg sits upright on the now flat table. Sue stands before her, while workers busy themselves at the monitors.)_

Lisa: (_confused)_ I don't understand. (_to Sue)_ What have you done to me?

Sue: Simple, I had your brain recovered from the bottom of New York's east river. After your misguide final attack on the turtles. While we could all do without your …personality, I do need your brain…

(_Sue heads over to one of the monitors.)_

Sue:… The outbreak is getting worse by the minute. (_to Lisa)_ And I expect you to use that, big powerful brain of yours to clean it up!

(_Lisa looks over her cyborg body upset.)_

Lisa: I..I.. can't believe you brought me back like this..Why? (_Lisa attempts to stand and walk. She loses balance and falls to the floor.)_

Lisa: (_despair)_ Why couldn't you finally just rest in peace ! (_screams lament to the roof)_ WHY?

…

(_In the basement of 2__nd__ Time around, Bobby is still holding Luna at bay. Ronnie Anne just watches slack jawed.)_

Bobby: (_strained annoyance)_ Ronnie, I told you to go…I can't hold her much—

(_Luna breaks his defense. She grabs Bobby around the neck and holds him against the wall.)_

Bobby: Luna, No!

(_Luna raises her free hand, claws ready. Ronnie Anne finally reacts. She runs at Luna and grabs on to the arm poised to attack.)_

Ronnie Anne: Lunatello! You let him go!

(_Just then, from behind her, Ronnie heard one of the boxes lined against the wall get pushed aside, revealing a hidden passage into the sewers. A second later, Luan's voice.)_

Luan: Fear not friends! The cavalry is here! (_sees Luna)_ Who's, Turtlezilla.

Lynn: (_coming behind, annoyed)_ Come on! Another freaky monster! Hey you overgrown, ugly excuse for a turtle, didn't you hear what the lady said!?

(_Lynn flips over Luan and slams her grabber down on Luna's head! Luna growls in pain , releases her hold on Bobby and collapses to the floor with a pained groan.)_

Lori: (_to Bobby and Ronnie Anne as she comes over.)_ You two ok?

(_Before they could respond, Luna shakes off Lynn's blow and roars at the three newcomers.)_

Lynn: What the Shell!?

(_Luna launches herself at Lynn, tackling her and making both roll before she rises to her feet holding Lynn in her grip.)_

Lynn: (_struggling)_ Put me down!

(_Lori runs up and lands a flying kick on the back of Luna's head, making her drop Lynn. Luna turns to snarl them, looking at them before gazing at where they just exited. Without hesitation, Luna turns and flees down into the tunnel.)_

(_Lori, Lynn, and Luan hurry to state after the Monster turtle. Luna was out of sight, but her growls were echoing off the walls in the darkness.)_

Lori: What was that thing!?

_(Lynn looksaround, one person they came to save wasn't present.)_

Lynn: (_worried)_ And where's Luna?

Luan: (_fearful, to Bobby and Ronnie Anne)_ Did the monster get Luna!?

Bobby: (_out of breath)_ Girls, that was Luna!

Lynn: (_aghast)_ Say what!?

Ronnie Anne: (_adding) _ That monster you just scared off IS Luna! See.

(_Ronnie Anne holds out the tattered remains of Luna's ninja mask. Lori takes it her hands as all three are shocked at what they just heard.)_

…(_The turtles new home in central park. At a desk filled with scientific equipment, Lana as a mutated alligator, wearing a large white lab coat, looks at a scrap of Luna's bandages that Lori, Lynn and Luan brought from Ronnie Anne's.)_

Lori: Anything, Lana?

Lana: (_peering through the lenses)_ Fascinating, the tissue samples on Luna's bandages contain the same found in the mutated creature you've been battling.

Lori: Your saying…. Luna's been infected with the mutagen from the outbreak.

Lana: (_to Lori)_ Yep, and in Luna's case it's triggered a secondary mutation in Luna's already mutated DNA.

Luan: (_sudden)_ Yes! (_catching everyone's gaze, adds)_ Not that Luna's a mutated turtle monster! But you remember when we were kids and I wondered what if a mutant got mutated? I said you'd get a super mutant, and Luna said you'd get a pile of goo on the sidewalk. I was right!

Lynn: (_sarcastic)_ Congrats, Why don't you go find her and tell her?

Lana: (_continues)_ What I can't figure out..is HOW the agent was introduced into Lunatello's bloodstream.

(_Lori thinks over everything that happened since the outbreak started. Her expression grows grim as she reaches a conclusion.)_

Lori: I literally think I know. (_to her sisters)_ You remember when we were fighting mutants when the outbreak first began?...

(_Flashback to the turtles in the sewers. A large mutated roach stalks towards them.)_

Lynn: That is a big cockroach!

(_The roach mutant lashes out with several sharp tendrils. The all head towards Luan. Luna runs over and shoves her out of the way.)_

Luna: Watch out!

(_The tendrils withdrawl to prepare for a second attempt. Lynn hurries to help Luna back to her feet.)_

Lynn: You ok, sis?

Luan: (_warning)_ Lynn! Luna! Look out!

(_The two look to see the tendrils heading toward them. Lynn shoves Luna aside.)_

Lynn: Move!

(_Luna stumbles, off balance. One of the tendrils hits her right leg.)_

Luna: (_pained)_ Ah!

(_Lynn stabs the tendrils to the ground with her Sai. )_

Luna: (_rubbing the wound)_ Bogus! My leg.

Lynn: You ok?

Luna: Yeah, just a nick.

(_Pack in the present.)_

Lori: (_in her head)_ If only. (_out loud)_ That's it! Luna got a nasty gash from that mutated roach! It's the only way it could have happened.

(_Over at the table, Lana reaches her own conclusion. She looks away from the microscope at the three. Her expression is one of the defeat.)_

Lana: (_sorrowful) _I'm sorry to say….I can't cure her.

(_The Turtles are devestated.)_

Luan: What! No!

Lynn: (_angrily pounds her fist into her open palm)_ Man, when I get a hold of Sue, I'm gonna ram my foot so far up her…

Lori: LYNN! This is a kids show! (_assured)_ We'll find a cure! But first, we gotta capture Luna! Before she hurts herself…or someone.

Lynn: Oh yeah? And just how are we gonna catch a eight foot tall , three hundred pound killer turtle with sharp teeth, muscles to spare and a bad attitude? Invite her for Pizza and sodas?

Luan: (_considers)_ Hey, you never know. She threw up dinner in the battle shell. Mabye she's so cranky cause she's hungry.

Lynn: (_uneasy)_ Don't say that. I already nearly got eaten by a monster mutant tonight. And that was one I didn't know.

Lana: I got something. (_heads over to a large, covered cylinder, under a tarp._

Turtles: (_in their heads)_ How'd we miss that?

(_Lana removes the tarp, revealing a large, cylinder thick glass walled cage.)_

Lana: As you know, Luna and I have been working together, devising ways to combat Sue's mutant threat. We designed this containment unit to capture and study larger mutations…(_sad)_ I made this..with Luna. I never imagined we'd be using it…on Luna.

(_Sometime later, the four mutants are walking down a well light sewer tunnel. Lori holds a motion sensor ,scanning the sewers ahead. Lana, no longer wearing her lab coat, carries the cage on her back. Above ground , driving through the streets in the battle shell, Bobby and Ronnie Anne are also patrolling. Ronnie Anne drives while Bobby is in the passenger seat holding another motion sensor. The motion sensor beeps, amid the mazes of sewer tunnels shown a lone red dot moves swiftly along. Ronnie and Bobby exchange a look, nod and Bobby hits a button on the dashboard. In the tunnels, Lori's communicator beeps. She raises it to her ear.)_

Bobby: Lori, it's Bobby. The motion tracker I picking up an underground signal….it's the right size to be Lunes. (_notices something on the monitor, his expression grows worried)_ And it looks like she's heading for Central Park. She's making her way to your new home.

(_Lori hangs up._)

Lori: (_in her head, horrified)_ Lincoln. Luna was heading straight for him and their new home. Luna wouldn't attack Linc…would she. Part her wanted to believe that would never happen. But the rational part reminded her, in her current state of mind, Luna would attack anything she thought was a threat.

Lori: (_to everyone with her, urgent)_ Luna's headed for the lair ! Come on!

(_Everyone heads forward at a sprint. After a while they round a bend and Lori signals a halt. She looks at the scanner, the dot was close by and directly below them.)_

Lori: The lairs just up ahead. And Luna's close by, real close. One of us is gonna have to lure her here while the rest of the us set up the containment unit.

(_There's silence, as one Lana, Lori and Lynn look at Luan.)_

Luan: (_gulps)_ Damn, why is it always me?

(_Luan dropped down a hole into the tunnel below. The tunnel looked deserted. Nervous, Luan paces a little ways away from the hole.)_

Luan: (_calling)_ Hello! Oh, ugly, mutated version of my Rocking sister Lunatello! Where are you!?

(_From further down the tunnel a low, answering growl reaches her ears. Luan looks that way nervously.)_

Luan: ….Luna…..

(_Luna appears at the far end. She looks around, and her glowing, red eyes zero in on Luan. The growl increases. With a speed impressive for her size, Luna charges towards the youngest ninja turtle.)_

Luan: (_terrified)_ Like…Zoinks!

(_Luna slams her fists down on the sewer floor, wear Luan had been a second earlier. Luan jumps up, leaps off Luna's shoulders and heads for the hole. She's through. After a second, Luan turns to the hole. Nothing happens. A thought occurred, what if Luna couldn't fit, that hole was a little on the small size. Mustering her courage, Luan makes her way back towards it.)_

Luan: (_peering through)_ Luna….ya having trouble sis?

(_The hole suddenly explodes, chuncks of rock go everywhere as Luna pulls herself up.)_

Luan: (_terrified)_ Never Mind!

(_Luan can see the containment unit. Did they have to put it so far? She sprints as fast as she can, Luna in hot pursuit.)_

Luan: Humana! Humana! Humana! Humana! Humana!

(_Behind her Luna swipes and knocks her forward. She lands a few feet from the unit.)_

Luan: (_weakly)_ Ow. That hurt.

(_Luna is on her in an instant. Luan dodges her attack and clings to the doorway of the unit. Luna swipes at her angrily, but Luan constantly avoids the blows.)_

Luan: Now I know how a pinata feels! And it's not funny!

(_Behind the unit, Lori and Lynn step into view. They watch their mutated sister swings at Luan.)_

Lynn: (_whistles)_ She looks bigger in the light. Someone's been taking her vitamins!

Luan: Come on Luna! Cut it out! Is this because I broke your MP3 player!? That was a accident! (_to the other two) _Feel free to help!

(_Luna finally scores a hit, Luan is thrown against the wall, she ricochets off and sails past her sisters. floor. Lynn and Lori turn to Luna.)_

Lynn: Lunes, I'm really sorry about this!

(_Lynn charges to Luna and starts swinging her grabber at her. Luna evades, waiting for an opportunity to deal with the rest. She turns away from the unit ,still combating Lynn. Behind her Lori reminds the hothead.)_

Lori: Remember, this is Luna! So don't hurt her!

(_Luna starts snapping at Lynn.)_

Lynn: (_irritated)_ Don't think that's gonna be a problem, Lori! (_evades Luna's teeth)_ Hey! Stop it! Do not bite me!

(_Lori gets a running start and kicks Luna in the back. Luna turns to face her older sister, leaving an opening for Lynn to smack her in the head with the grabber. Dazed, Luna falls to her hands and knees.)_

Lori: This is it! Lana, Now!

(_From the enlarged hole, courtesy of Luna, Lana leaps out, briefly surprised that no one noticed her. Before Luna can fully recover, she tackles her from behind. Lifting the struggling monster in her arms she starts heading for the unit. Luna turns her head and snaps at her. Lana starts forcing her into the door. Luna resists, hanging on to the door. Lana gives on final big push. Luna's inside, before she can turn to escape, Lori and Lynn hurriedly shut the door, the automatic locks kick in. When Luna turns, around she's trapped. Enraged she pounds her fists and body on the glass, which holds.)_

(_Later in the turtles new lair under Central Park. Lori, Lynn, Luan, Bobby, Ronnie Anne Lana and Lincoln, stand before the containment unit holding Luna captive. Each have a look of hopelessness on their faces. Lincoln looks down at Luna's tattered mask he's holding before putting his free hand on the glass.)_

Lincoln: (_heartbroken)_ Luna.

Lana: (_sad)_ I can sympathize….I know what it's like to be a monster.

(_Beside him, Lynn puts her hand on Lincoln's shoulder looking at her sister, fighting to be free from her prison.)_

Lynn: (_softly)_ Poor Luna.

Luan: (_lost)_ What are we gonna do, Lori?

(_At this question, Lori's face grows dead serious.)_

Lori: Do? Did you literally just ask me that. (_about the mutated member of their team) _THIS IS LUNA….This IS our sister. (_walks up and places her hand on the glass)_ We're gonna hunt down a cure…no matter what it takes…(_promise)_ No matter what it takes.

**Well there's one of my favorite ep. The other three turtles have captured their mutated sibling. Can they change this animal Luna's become? Help her believe it's not the real her.**

**Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Episode 3: Good Genes part 1**

**Yeah, probably the only time I'm writing episodes in order since Luna's a monster for three episodes.**

(_The desert, a harsh land of cacti and scrub. Plateau's are seen in the distance. It's night time, the full moon shines brightly in the darkness. A dark green helicopter flies through the night. Inside the helicopter, Lori and Lynn sit at the controls, Lincoln is situated beside the large containment unit holding the protesting form of his mutated daughter. Luan sits not far away. Lana stares sadly at the turtle, savagely pounding on the thick glass separating her from them.)_

Lana: (_narrating)_ As we fly through the night, I can't help but ponder. Intelligence, reason, even simple thinking._ Most people take these things for granted…I do not, for I understand what it is like to be an advanced mind trapped in the body of a brute…of a monster._

_(Lana goes over to some monitors. She types away at keys. On the monitors are large numbers. The number is 116.)_

Lana: But for once, I'm not the monster in question…

(_As the creature in the containment unit continues growling and attacking the glass, Lori and Lynn at the controls, exchange a worried look. Lincoln looks up at the mutant, pain written on his features, as does Luan's.)_

Lana: Her fighting enemies aside, my friend Lunatello is one of the gentlest souls I ever encountered, with one of the finest minds I ever known. (_coldly)_ But now, thanks to the evil agent Sue, my friend has been transformed into a thoughtless savage and I fear the Lunatello I know may truly be lost forever.

_(Lana stops tying and looks up sadly at the transformed Luna as she stops her attacking the unit. She looks at the five in the copter with her and roars in animalistic savagery.)_

…

_(The scene zooms away from an outline of the city. The letters TMNL overlook the city as an announcing voice begins singing the theme song.)_

Announcing voice: (_singing)_ Teenage Mutant Ninja Louds!

Turtles counted off! 1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles! Mutant chain reaction!

Turtles! Living underground! Turtles! Never let us down!

Turtles! Ninjitsu action! Turtles! It's a shell of a town!

Turtles counted off!

1! Lorinardo's always in control!

2! The wise girl is Luanangelo!

3! Lunatello, she's the brains of the bunch!

4! Count on Lynnpheal to throw the first punch!

I love being a! I love being a! I love being a turtle!

Turtles counted off! 1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles! There's no one better! Turtles!

Male voice: Watch out for Shredder!

Turtles! They're like no others! Turtles!

Those teenage sisters!

1! 2! 3! 4! 1! 2! 3! 4! Teenage Mutant Ninja Louds!

(_The Turtles land on a roof. They draw their weapons and charge as the title echoes. A large, friendly title appears on a green background with the Loud turtles as silhouettes behind it, posing.)_

Announcing voice: Teenage Mutant Ninja Louds!

…

(_A warning sign is shown in front of the gated base with it's name appearing on screen.)_

**Area 51. Location classified**

(_Inside the base, a search light patrols the ground. A second title appears.)_

**Good Genes. Part one.**

(_In a laboratory inside the base, agent Sue stands, observing a spherical tank. Inside is a monstrous mutated roach-human hybrid, wearing worker cloths. This is the same creature that scratched Luna and caused her secondary mutation.)_

Sue: (_Ill temper) _This is unacceptable. Your progress on the outbreak cure is lacking, Lisa. The situation in the city is only getting worse, and keeping my attention away from my work.

(_Over at a table, Lisa's brain, housed inside a new cyborg body, holds several chemicals in her hands.)_

Lisa: (_disbelief)_ "Your Work"! Please, I told you, the original outbreak virus was an unintended side effect of the genetic accelerates I created for your use. There are too many variables. (_about the chemicals on the table)_ I'm testing dozens of retroviruses!

(_Behind them, a holographic view screen activates, projecting a image of Principal Huggins, wearing black armor and sunglasses.)_

Huggins: Pardon the interruption, Sue. There's a transmission coming in. We can't trace the signal, but-

Sue: (_coming over)_ What kind of Signal?

Huggins: We've never seen anything like it, ma'am. It's coming in from our dedicated frequency. Ma'am…they wanna talk to you.

(_Sue processes this. She scowls.)_

Sue: I'll take it in the Comm. Room.

(_Sue enters the comm room. There is only about two feet of floor past the door. Sue boldly walks forward, as Sue steps on empty space, energy tiles appear under her, keeping her from plummeting. Sue walks towards the center of the room.)_

Sue: (_as she walks)_ Comm systems activate. Open secure line, authorization Sue Omega 102.

(_Sue reaches the center of the room_. _A vision of a spectral figure wearing a hooded cloak appears before her.)_

Figure: (_Lucy's voice)_ Greetings, Agent Sue.

Sue: (_suspicious)_ How did you gain access to this frequency?! How do you know my name.

Figure: We have been watching you, Sue. We know of your abduction by aliens so long ago. (_ominus)_ We know all.

Sue: (_hostile)_ Who are you?

Figure: (_ignores the question)_ You watch the skies, night after night, looking for your little green men-

Sue: (_interrupting)_ They were little grey men, actually.

Figure: (_resumes)_ Futility gathering what technology you can. In the hopes of staving of invasion…and yet right under your very nose is everything you need. Information that would put you centuries ahead of your work.

Sue: (_scoffs)_ And I'm supposed to believe you'll just give me this information.

Figure: No, but I can help you obtain it…for a price. (_assuredly)_ It'll be worth it. There's an ancient gemstone encoded will thousands of intricate designs for very advanced alien technology….and I even believe your familiar with who currently holds it…they call themselves….the Foot.

(_Sue's expression sours.)_

…**...**

(_In the turtles new lair under Central Park, the Turtles are spread out. Bobby and Ronnie Anne have both left for their own homes. Lori is standing at the edge of a railing, looking grimly over at the containment unit holding Luna. Lynn is directly below taking out her anger on a punching bag. Luan is in the kitchen, placing some pop-tarts in the toaster. Though each one didn't know it, they were all silently blaming themselves for Luna's current condition.)_

Lori: (_staring at the sister in question, in her head)_ It's your fault! Your literally the oldest! You should have been making sure nothing happened, or had Luna run tests on her injury. But no, you had to believe her when she said it was just a scratch. You should have known, something was up when those symptoms started.

(_Lori looks behind her at the desk beside the book shelf. Lana sits in front of Luna's computer typing away, sensing her gaze, Lana turns in the chair to look at her, before turning around and resuming. Below Lynn stops wailing on the punching bag, she hugs it in defeat and gazes over at Luna.)_

Lynn: (_in her head, angry)_ Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You should have done something else besides just push her out of the way. Shell, you should've taken the hit yourself.

(_A little dark mabye, but true. A thousand times over, Lynn would rather it be her transformed and crammed in the cage then good old Lunes. In the kitchen, Luan places the finished pop-tarts on a tray, complete with a cup of tea. A growl from Luna startles her into looking up. In the cage, Luna slashes at the glass walls with her claws, before placing her hands on the glass and roaring angrily.)_

Luan: (_in her head, despair)_ Screw up. You had to distract Luna will saving you. And when the time came, you couldn't warn her and Lynn sooner. Couldn't even do that right.

(_Luan sighs and hangs her head. Back with Lori, she keeps her eyes on Luna in the containment unit. Someone puts their hand on her shoulder, she turns to see. It's Lincoln.)_

Lincoln: (_comforting)_ Do not despair, my daughter. So long as there's life, there's hope.

Lori: (_sighs)_ I keep turning to ask Luna what we should do next. To see what brilliant cure she's cooked up to fix this mess. (_looks at the mutant sadly)_ But then it hits me and I remember…That is Luna.

(_Over at the computer, Lana chimes up as she types.)_

Lana: I too wish to consult with Lunatello regarding her condition. We may have been working together, but she did the majority of the research on the outbreak virus.

(_On the computer screen, a diagram of readings from Luna's blood sample is shown. Lana looks up from typing.)_

Lana: Without her, I fear my progress is too slow. (_Lana looks back at the readings)_ I did discover something troubling. Luna's condition grows worse by the minute. The outbreak strain is reacting violently with the Utrom mutagen in her blood (_grim) _Her cells are breaking down . It's only a matter of time before the Luna we know is lost forever.

(_Lori turned, shocked and angry at this bombshell the mutant alligator just dropped.)_

Lori: (_determined)_ That's not gonna happen! (_hopeless)_ We can't let that happen

Lincoln: Every problem has a solution. Every question an answer. Maybe we're simply asking the wrong questions. Luna told me that this outbreak was artificial, that Agent Sue created it.

Lori: (_getting a idea)_ And if she created it…mabye she can uncreate it!?

Lana: (_shakes her head)_ Sue is a dangerous woman, Lorinardo.

Lori: (_nods grimly)_ I know but we might literally not have any other option. (_looks back at the cage where Luna continues to attempt escape)_ Especially if Luna's running out of time.

(_Over in the containment unit, Luna pounds on the glass with her fists and feet, and her shoulders. She suddenly shakes her head as if in pain, before sagging weakly against the glass behind her, sinking heavily to the floor.)_

(_Luan comes over to her mutated sibling, holding the tray of food. She looks at the still, hulking form inside, before sitting on her knees.)_

Luan: (_comfortingly places her hand on the wall)_ Take it easy, Lunes, we're gonna find a way to fix you_ ._

_(From the tray Luan picks up a controller. She hits a button and a small hatch on the unit opens. Inside, unseen by Luan, Luna's body stiffens as her eyes go from tired to alert. Luan starts sliding in the tray.)_

Luan: It's your favorite, Lunes. When you wake up you can-

(_Luan is startled as the tray is suddenly knocked aside. Luan shoots to her feet and finds an angry Luna snarling at her through the glass. Before Luan can back away, Luna pushes her arm through the hatch and grabs her right foot. Luan yelps in fright. Luna presses her face to the glass and growls at Luan as she struggles to free her leg.)_

Luan: Come on, Luna! Let me go, it's my favorite leg!

(_The grip only becomes more painful and tight.)_

Luan: (_looks behind her ,calls)_ Lynn! Help!

(_Everyone looks up at the noise, in shock. Lynn hurries to Luan's aid.)_

Lynn: Hang on, sis!

(_Lynn and Luna begin a tug of war over Luan, each trying to pull her in a different direction. Lynn, away from the angry mutant. Luna, towards her. As the scuffle continues, Lori, Lincoln and Lana rush over as well.)_

Lori: (_to Luna)_ Luna! No! Let her go! (_pounds on the outside glass imploringly)_ Let her go!

(_At her voice, Luna turns her red eyes on Lori. Lincoln suddenly speaks up.)_

Lincoln: (_calm_) Lunatello. Hear my voice, my daughter. (_Luna directs her gaze at him)_ Do not allow yourself to be lost within this form. (_Lincoln places his hand on the glass. Luna roars at him)_

Lincoln: (_putting every ounce of will power and love in his voice)_ Hear my voice! Do not give in to this animal you have become. This is not the real you. (_Lynn still pulls on Luan)_ You do not want to hurt your sister.

(_As Lori and Lincoln watch, a surprising change overcomes Luna. Though her grip on Luan's leg didn't relinquish, the angry look faded from her face. Her eyes become heavy and half closed. With the hand not holding Luan, she reaches up and puts it on the opposite side of Lincoln's)_

Lincoln: (_in his head, pleased)_ There you are, Luna. I knew you were still in there somewhere. (_out loud, calming)_ That's it. Relax. Let go, my daughter. That's right.

(_While Lincoln calmed Luna, and Lynn was still tugging at Luan, Lana heads over to a knob on top of the unit. From a vent on the ceiling, a smoke like gas seeps out. Luna's brief calm is interrupted, she thrashes her head around as the unit fills with the gas, completely cover her from the others sight. She releases her grip on Luan, causing both her and Lynn to tumble backwards. Lincoln, Lori, and Lana watch the silhouette of Luna in the cage.)_

(_Luna's face suddenly presses against the glass, roaring angrily. All three back up in surprise.)_

Lana: She's becoming resistant to the gas. I will have to work on stronger tranquilizers.

(_From the floor, Lynn and Luan rub their heads from where they hit them.)_

Luan: (_upset)_ I thought she might be hungry. I just…wanted to give her some food.

(_Lori, Lincoln and Lana continue watch Luna struggle in the cage.)_

Lori: (_angry)_ That does it. I'm not gonna just sit here and watch Luna turn into a mind monster. We're going after Sue, we'll make her help Luna!

Lynn: (_pessimistic)_ And just HOW are we gonna find her? Last I checked her numbers not in the yellow pages.

(_Lana speaks up, angry.)_

Lana: I know where she is! You remember, she held me for weeks…torturing me. I vowed to catch up with her someday and even the score! (_calms down slightly and looks at the gas filled cage)_ But the journey is long….I fear Luna doesn't have that much time.

Lori: (_considers something and gives a slight smile)_ You know, I think Luna could literally help us with that.

(_Everyone looks at her, wondering what she means. Lori takes them over to a doorway off to the side and rises it. The entire room is dark.)_

Lori: (_explaining)_ This was the last thing Luna was working on…before….

(_All the turtles get sad again at their sisters condition.)_

Lori:…Before.

(_Lori flips the light switch. The light turns on revealing a dark green helicopters, outfit with a paint job, giving it a turtle design._

Lori: Luna completely over hauled Lisa's helicopter. It should get us where we need to go fast enough

(_Cuts to the lake over the turtles lair. The water begins to whirlpool as an metal hatchway is revealed. The hatch opens, from below the helicopter is raised up, The turtles take off and head in the direction they have to go._

_(Over at the Shredders headquarters in Manhattan, it is a tall skyscraper decorated with the foot's symbol and a Japanese design. Inside, at the top, a door opens as an imposing bladed armor clad figure walks into a room holding a miniature monastery building.)_

Loki: (_approaches the building)_ Mystic's! Your master has need of you!

(_From all around laughter sounds at his claim.)_

Voice: Our Master is the Shredder. (_taunting)_ Not you, little boy.

(_As Loki looks around, a metal armored figure, holding a staff appears on the building.)_

Metal Foot mystic: (_Luke's voice)_ You are merely a pretender! Like the Utrom abomination before you!

(_The other Foot mystic's appear around him. Loki stands his ground.)_

Loki: (_angry, at their stubbornness)_ You forget your place , Mystic's! You serve me now! I hold you with the same power my father did.

(_The Mystic's remain silent.)_

Loki: (_defiant) _All your talk of ancient power…you live in the past! I am the future, you will obey! Find the Turtle, Lorinardo, she will pay for her crimes against my father! Do you hear me!

(Loki_ turns and storms away from the mystic's._

Loki: (_commanding)_ Find her!

(Loki_ exits, the metal mystic stares at the door.)_

Metal Foot mystic: (_ominus)_ Maybe she…will find you.

…

(_In the desert, the helicopter slowed as it began to lower towards the sandy ground. At the controls, Lori and Lynn, make preparations to land.)_

Lori: Well, this is the place…Groom lake, Nevada. Prepare for landing.

(_Luan is nervous at her oldest sister just said.)_

Luan: (_nervous)_ Wait. Groom lake!...As in Area 51?

Lynn: (_irritated_) Calm it down, nun chucks.

(_The helicopter lands. Lori, Lynn and Luan make their way up a rocky hill, and observe the base before them. After a second, they head back down towards the helicopter and other three.)_

Luan: (_running down hill)_ Eep. Area 51. (_nervous)_ Ya know guys,…mabye this isn't Sue's base…. Perhaps we took a wrong turn?

(_The three make it down hill. Lana is outside the helicopter and catches Luan's comment.)_

Lana: (_certain)_ No, this is Sue's base. Ya get torture in one place for weeks, you won't forget it.

Luan: (_to the gator)_ But…Area 51? All those crazy stories! UFO central…the…the Nexes of weirdness!

Lynn: (_smirks)_ Then you should fit right in.

Lori: (_authoritive) _Weird or not…we're going in…Luna depends on it. Straight infiltration. (_to everyone)_ Lynn, Luan and me go in, get Sue. Lana and Master Lincoln stay here with Lunes, just in case. (_to Lynn and Luan)_ Once we have Sue, we'll "convince" her to help Luna.

Lynn: (_excited)_ Oh don't worry, Lana and I can handle that. (_pounds her fist into her open palm)_ We can be very…."convincing".

Lori: (_no nonsense)_ No mistakes. Remember, this is a military base. Special ops. Sue's turf.

(_Their plan in motion Lori, Lynn and Luan head over the hill and make their way towards the base. At the bottom of the fence Lori leaps into the. Drawing her Katana she slashes through the barbed wire at the top. Once she's inside, the other two leap up after her. They land lightly on the ground.)_

Lori: (_quiet)_ Split up and scout the perimeter. We need to know what we're up against.

(_The turtles split up and search the surrounds. All the lights are off, no search lights, no guards…no nothing. Not even an ugly cat or anything. They didn't know what to expect, but this was definitely top ten.)_

_(Lori flips over a small fence surrounding an open warehouse. )_

Lori: (_quiet)_ Guys. Over here.

(_The other two hurry over and join her.)_

Luan: (_peering at the entrance)_ Ok….ya got me. I wasn't expecting…this.

Lynn: We checked….place looks deserted.

(_Knowing they were most likely walking into a trap, but having no other option, Lori motions for the two to follow her. They enter the warehouse.)_

Luan: (_quiet nervousness)_ I'm tell ya, girl. Area 51 is bad news…aliens check in…but the don't check out.

Lynn: (_quiet annoyance)_ Stifle it, Luan. This is your final warning.

(_The three continue into the dark interior of the building. Lori comes to a stop at a noise, causing Lynn and Luan to stop as well. Directly in front of them, a single spotlight shines, revealing Sue. She wearing a black trench coat, and dark sunglasses. The lower half of her face is encased in cybernetic armor. She smirks at the turtles smugly.)_

_(The turtles draw their weapons. Surprised to see her waiting for them, personally.)_

Sue: (_calm)_ Welcome…Turtles. I must say, I'm surprised to see you, we don't get much visitors here.

Lynn: (_ready for a fight)_ Grr, knew this was too easy. (_to Lori)_ You think they saw the copter?

Luan: Sis, it's Area 51. They probably have an alien spacecraft, watching us right now!

(_Sue shakes her head.)_

Sue: Not exactly, Luanangelo. We detected the helicopter as it approached because it's MY helicopter. Lisa Stockman took it on her ill fated trip to New York.

(_Lisa then steps into the light. The turtles are baffled, both at her appearance and her still being alive.)_

Lynn: Lisa Stockman!? Still alive? (_disappointed)_ Thought we were done with you, permanently.

Lisa: (_upset)_ Oh, I wish semi-aquatic mutant life form. (_pointedly)_ But Agent Sue here didn't see fit to just let me rest in peace.

Sue: (_bored)_ Give it a rest, Lisa, your back, deal with it. (_to the Turtles) _What are you turtles doing on my turf?

(_Lori gets to the point of them being their.)_

Lori: There's been outbreak in New York. (_accusing)_ Because of YOUR alien invasion force.

Sue: (_not caring)_ I'm aware of the situation in New York. That doesn't explain why you're here.

Lori: Literally under most circumstances, we wouldn't be here. But the situation is personal now, Luna got infected. And it's turned her into…(_reluctantly)_…into a monster!

(_Lisa just laughs.)_

Lisa: (_amused)_ Oh, that's rich! So the Jekyll of the turtles becomes the Hyde? (_to Sue)_ So much for the "smart" one.

(_Sue ignores the cyborg genius. She slightly Remo her glasses to stare at the turtles.)_

Sue: Perhaps we can aid each other. What would you say if I told you I could cure your sister?

(_The turtles glare at her suspicious.)_

Lori: Why would you just help us?

Sue: Simple. I would help your sister because I have something you can help me with.

Lynn: (_fuming)_ There is NO way we should make a deal with this freak!

Luan: (_adds)_ I agree. Luna's in trouble BECAUSE of Sue. And she tried to DISSECT us! Remember!?

(_Lori hangs her head, at a loss. On one hand, Sue was the enemy. But on the other, Sue could be the only one who held what they needed to save Luna…before it was too late.)_

Lori: It may well be the most dangerous deal we ever made… but what choice do we have? It's for Luna.

(_Sue just smiles at the Katana wielding turtles words.)_

_(A short time later, the turtles, Lana and Lincoln walk back from the helicopter to the base. On a transport hover sled, the containment unit holding Luna floats a few inches of the ground, as their was no way Lana could carry it. Not with three hundred pounds of anger turtle monster inside. Hank and Hawk, dressed in black armor and helmets, while holding blasters, walk in front of it. Zach and Liam walk behind. As they enter the base, the search light on the tower, now lite follows them.)_

(_The door to the warehouse they were heading to opens on its own. The brightly lite interior is large barren, except for a long ramp tunnel leading to chambers below, sits open. In front of it is one of the spherical tanks from the lab. Containers line the walls. On the walkway hanging above, Sue stands watching. The party approach the tank. Lana looks up and sees Sue.)_

Lana: (_blood boiling)_ You!

(_Lana's eyes get covered in a transparent eyelid and she starts growling in anger. Sensing her anger getting the better of her. The Turtles hurry to calm her.)_

Lori: (_haistily)_ Easy, Lana! Remember why we're here.

_(Remembering her friends was running out of time. Lana gets her anger under control. Lisa approaches the unit holding Luna.)_

Lisa: (_mocking)_ Where'd you get pathetic excuse for a containment unit….in a junkyard!? Amateurs! (_to the guards)_ Ready the cell for transfer!

(_Using electo staffs, Hank, Hawk, Liam and Zach move the sled closer to the tank. The turtles, Lana and Lincoln move out of the way. They lower the sled to the ground.)_

Sue: (_up on the walkway) _Lisa, is this transfer really necessary?

Lisa: (_crossly)_ It is if you want anything more then her blood pressure and temperature! (_to the guards)_ No, open that hunk of junk!

(_As one of the guards starts doing that, Zach turns to Liam.)_

Zach: (_nervous)_ Are we really about to let a mutant monster out of the only thing separating us from it?

Liam: Yes we are, so?

Zach: (_worried)_ So, what if she gets lose?

Liam: (_to Zach)_ Zach, she's a TURTLE…I like our chances…should that happen.

(_The guards open the containment unit, with a hit of a few buttons a force field passage leading from the unit to the tank appears. The plan was to leave Luna no other option but to head into the tank, where she could then be sedated. A way of escape finally available, Luna cautiously exits the unit, looking around before starting to head towards the tank. The hatch on the tank slides open. Luna suddenly hesitates.)_

Lisa: (_impatient)_ Guards, help the dumb brute.

(_Hank and Hawk stick their electro staffs against the field,Luna howls in pain at the charges shot through her body. Hank and Hawk start pulling Luna towards the tank. Just before they can push her in, Luna grabs the staffs and puts them together. Hank and Hawk cry out in pain as they are electrocuted. The electricity from the staffs short out the field. Luna was free.)_

Zach: Look out! She's loose!

Liam: (_regretful)_ We should have been good guys.

Lisa: (_ordering) _Guards! Do your job!

(_Terrified, Liam and Zach charge in a shock Luna with their own staffs. The turtles, Lana and Lincoln look on, shocked and worried. Sue frowns.)_

Sue: Stockman!

Luan: (_worried)_ Luna…don't!

Liam: Look out!

(_As he says this, Luna rips off the door of the tank , destroying it. She uses it to knock him and Zach aside, roaring in fury.)_

Lana: (_under breath)_ Hunk of Junk, huh? Which holding unit held?

Lynn: (_about what was happening)_ Crud. Typical villian mistake.

Luan: (_sarcastic)_ Good one, Lisa!

(_Having dealt with Zach and Liam, Luna turns and chucks the door at her family. Lana gets hit, hard enough to send her flying into some containers, she falls to the floor stunned.)_

(_Luna then turned to where Lisa was standing. Luna picks up another broken section of the tank and starts toward the cyborg.)_

Lisa: (_arms held up defensive)_ No! Stop you inferior life form!

(_Luna strikes Lisa with the glass, Lisa goes sailing past the remaining guards. They activate their blasters and turn them on the rampaging mutant.)_

Lori: No! No shooting!

(_It's too late, bursts of energy shoot from the guns. Luna holds the section of glass before her and charge towards her attackers. The glass deflects the continuous barrage of blasts. Upon reaching the guards, Luna swipes all but one aside. This one she grabs and slams him into the floor before hurling him aside.)_

Sue: (_on the walkway)_ Reinforcements! Immediately!...

(_Doors on the walls open on their own. More guards pour in. Sue leaps off the walkway to the floor, she rips off her trench coat, showing her entire body is encased in cybernetic armor.)_

Sue:…Modify mission objective! (_points to Luna)_ Subdue the Beast!

(_Lori, Lynn and Luan rush in to where Luna battles the guards.)_

Lynn: Lunes! Hang on!

(_Luna holds a guard in each hand. Lynn jumps up and wraps around her right arm, Luan latches onto her neck. Luna growls in irritation, and starts twisting violently, trying to shake them loose.)_

Luan: (_holding Luna's reaching left hand away)_ Luna! Calm down!

(_A guard levels his weapon at Luna. Lori moves in behind him, Katana drawn. She slashes the weapon from his hands before kicking him aside.)_

(_Luna continues trying to rid herself of Lynn and Luan. Lincoln steps forward, holding his hand up in a pacifying gesture.)_

Lincoln: (_imploring)_ Lunatello! Please. Be calm, my daughter.

(_Luna stops, for a second it seemed she was listening. She suddenly grabs Lynn and Luan and throws them away. Lincoln looks at this in shock as Luna raises her fist to punch him into the ground. Lori runs in and pushes him aside a mere second before the floor he was standing on cracks under Luna's punch.)_

Lori: (_to Lincoln, out of breath)_ Sorry , Sensei, but I didn't think that trick was gonna work a second time.

(_Lori and Lincoln rise to their feet as Luna stalks towards them. A grenade suddenly flies in out of nowhere and strikes Luna. Smoke covered her as she snarls in pain. The smoke clears, Sue stands over Luna, while on the walkway above, a guard lowers the smoking grenade launcher. Luna is on her hands and knees, weakened from the blow. Sue points her left fist at the mutant.)_

Lori: (_to Sue, pleading)_ Sue! No! Don't hurt her!

Sue: (_stern)_ If your sister will not be contained. (_from_ _her armored wrist a array of small blasters come from the armor)_ Then she will be PUT DOWN!

(_Sue prepares to fire.)_

Sue: (_to Lori)_ I had hoped we could do business together…But it seems I was wrong.

(_Sue readies her weaponed wrist, the blasters ends glow red, ready. Before she can fire , something large leaps in and knocks her away. From the floor Sue looks up as Lana stands over her.)_

Lana: (_growling)_ You will not touch my friend. If she must be subdued, then so be it. (_Lana grabs the blastered wrist and crushes the weapon)_ But I will do it, not you, fiend.

(_Lana turns to see Luna, recovered and looking angrier then ever, staring her down. The two large mutants charge towards each other, and begin to fight. Luna swipes her arm at Lana, the gator ducks. Luna attacks again. Lana once more evades and spins around, hitting Luna will her tail, forcing her back.)_

Lana: (_to Lori)_ Lorinardo! Quick! Get the tranquilizers!

(_Before Luna can recover from the tail swipe, Lana tackles her and sends both of them rolling down the ramp tunnel and out of sight.)_

_(Sue and an on her feet again Lisa come to a stop at the top. Sue speaks into a communicator on her right wrist.)_

Sue: (_yelling)_ This is Sue to Command! Send in two more squads! LETHAL force is authorized!

(_Guards hurry into the tunnel . Lori rushes over to them.)_

Lori (_urgent)_ Stop! Wait! I can handle this! I literally just need five minutes!

Sue: You have….two.

(_Lori wastes no time. She sprints out of the warehouse. Below Lana and Luna continue to fight. Luna backs up as Lana punches at her. Lana manages to hit her in the chest then tail swipes her again, sending her crashing into and throws a wall. Luna lands on her hands and knees. She rises to her feet. She's in a large room, with a single walkway above and spherical tanks on the ceiling. The entire area is bathed in red light. )_

(_Lana charges in from behind and jumps around Luna's neck. Luna snarls and reaching behind, grips Lana and flips her over shoulder, slamming her down hard on the floor, she does this once more before picking her up and tossing her on to the walk way above.)_

(_Lana lands hard on the walkway with a groan of pain. She slowly starts to rise, and looks around at where she landed. She was at the widest end of the walkway. The area was occupied by monitors and a specimen table, with sinister looking tools scattered around. Upon seeing this, Lana freezes as dark memories resurface.)_

Lana: (_shaky)_ No…Not this place…Not again!

(_Lana looks up at a long arm ending in a triple saw blade. She sees herself tied to the specimen table, surrounded by Sue's scientists. The arm lowers, blades slice into her skin. And the needles sticking out of the head cap on the table, sticking into her skull. Lights blinding her, and overlooking it all, the grinning was Sue.)_

(_The horrors become too much, Lana falls to her knees holding her head I her hands, whimpering. From below, Luna runs up the stairs. Standing over the panic stricken Gator, Luna raises her fists to finish her off. Before the blow can be dealt, a tranq dart buries itself into Luna's underarm. Luna glares at the far end of the walkway where Lori, Sue, Lisa and several guards stand at the door, Lori is holding the tranq gun.)_

Lori: (_sadly)_ Luna I'm sorry. But this is for your own good. (_in her head) _Please Luna, I know your in there. Don't make me do this.

(_Luna roars at them and charges towards them. Her heart heavy, Lori walks calmly towards her, firing the gun. Luna is hit several times, but doesn't show any signs of slowing. Lori grits her teeth and continues firing tranq darts. Luna starts to slow as the sleeping agents kick in. Lori stops and watches the sluggish mutant approach, still trying to attack. Luna slows and Lori steps back as Luna collapses to the ground at her feet, unconscious.)_

Lori: (_step forward and rubs the back of Luna's shell) _ It's gonna be ok, Lunes.

(_Luna is soon sitting inside one__of the spherical tanks, now full of chemicals. She's next to the humanoid cockroach in the next tank over. The turtles, Lincoln, Lana, Sue and Lisa stand below her. They stare at a monitor showing readings from Luna in the tank.)_

Lisa: (_looking at the monitors)_ Hmmmm, Lunatello's body seems to be breaking down at a fantastic rate due to secondary stage mutations caused by the outbreak accelerant. She doesn't have long. (_to Lana, taunting) _What do you know, Animal, you were right.

(_Lana growls , enraged. She looks at Lori.)_

Lana: (_furious)_ Lori, listen to me! This is wrong. We can't leave Luna's fate in the hands of these…monsters! (_points to Lisa)_ Stockman can NOT be trusted! And HER (_to Sue)_ If you only knew what she was capable of.

Lynn: (_agreeing)_ Lana's right, Lor. Sue's the enemy! If it wasn't for her, Luna wouldn't be like this in the first place!

Sue: (_condescending)_ Actually, Lisa created the genetic accelerant on my orders. What you refer to as the "outbreak" is merely an unintended side effect of one of my experiments.

Lori: I literally don't care about that right now. (_to Sue)_ Tell the truth, do you have a cure?!

(_A stare off ensures, the Turtles, Lincoln and Lana at Sue, Sue at them. She then looks at Lisa behind the mutants. The cyborg shakes her head.)_

Sue: (_confident)_ Yes. But like I said it'll cost you. I need something from you freaks.

(_Everyone of them scowls at the insult.)_

Lori: (_final)_ Name it.

Sue: (_smirks)_ A simple errand, nothing more. There's a item I require, a relic that could prove most crucial to my work. I want you to retrieve it for me.

(_The turtles exchange a scowls, hating this. But it was for Luna.)_

Lori: (_suspicious)_ Retrieve it from where?

Sue: From New York, in fact, I even believe your acquainted with who currently holds it . (_turns to face them)_ His name is….Loki

(_All the mutants gasp in shock at the mention of the name.)_

**Good Genes part 1 everyone. Luna's condition is worse then they thought, forcing the turtles to make a deal with Sue, the person behind the outbreak. And to make matters even better, the person that holds what they need is non other then Loki**

**PS. Lynn thinking she'd prefer it be her as the monster is an Easter egg from the Mirage comics, where Raph undergos a secondary mutation after being bitten by Vampires.**

**Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Episode 4: Good Genes part 2**

(_Lori is focused intently on something as she begins the opening narration.)_

Lori: (_narrating)_ A wise man once said…I got a bad feeling about this. And right now, i literally know how he feels.

(_The object of Lori's intense focus is shown to be Luna in the containment unit. The monstrous Turtle beats against the glass separating her from them. Beside Lori is Lynn and Luan, and Lana and Lincoln.)_

Lori: (_narrating)_ Believe it or not…that's my sister, Lunatello, and right now she's sick, really sick. She was scratched by one of Sue's outbreak mutants, and it's turned her into a mindless, savage monster. Had it been anyone of us, and we would have looked to Luna to save the day…

(_Lana types away on Luna's computer.)_

Lori:…But even with Lana's help, we're no closer to finding a cure. With no other option, we hunted down the one person who might have a cure…the woman who was behind the outbreak…Agent Sue.

Sue: Welcome.

Lori: Sue agreed to cure Lunes, but at a price.

(Flashback_ to the end of Good Genes part one. Sue stands before the mutants.)_

Sue: There's an item I require, a relic. I want you to retrieve it.

Lori: (_suspicious)_ Retrieve it from where?

Sue: From New York…from your friend, Loki.

(_The mutants are shocked at the mention of the name.)_

Lori: (_continues narrating)_ Infiltrating Foot central. It's an impossible mission, but what can we do? Our sister is sick, and there's literally nothing we won't do to save her. Even if it means making a deal with Sue.

…

(_The scene zooms away from an outline of the city. The letters TMNL are shown overlooking the city as an announcing voice begins singing the theme song.)_

Announcing voice: (_singing)_ Teenage Mutant Ninja Louds!

Turtles counted off! 1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles! Mutant chain reaction!

Turtles! Living underground! Turtles! Never let us down!

Turtles! Ninjitsu action! Turtles! It's a shell of a town!

Turtles counted off!

1! Lorinardo's always in control!

2! The wise girl is Luanangelo!

3! Lunatello, she's the brains of the bunch!

4! Count on Lynnpheal to throw the first punch!

I love being a! I love being a! I love being a turtle!

Turtles counted off! 1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles! There's no one better! Turtles!

Male voice: Watch out for Shredder!

Turtles! They're like others! Turtles!

Those teenage sisters!

1! 2! 3! 4! 1! 2! 3! 4! Teenage Mutant Ninja Louds!

(_The Turtles land on a roof. They draw their weapons and charge as the title echoes. A large, friendly title appears on a green background with the Loud Turtles as silhouettes standing behind it, posing.)_

Announcing voice: Teenage Mutant Ninja Louds!

…

(_A warning sign is shown in front of a gated base. A location is shown appearing on screen._

**Area 51**

**Location classified.**

(_Inside the base, Sue opens the door to the comm. Room. As she enters the dark room, a second title appears.)_

**Good Genes part 2**

**(**_As Sue walks on the energy tiles, the room lights up with a red tint.)_

Sue: Comm systems on. Open secure channel.

(_Sue stops in the center of the room. A vision of her as the Witch King of Angmar appears.)_

Sue: (_witch King)_ No man can kill- (_sees her TMNL counterpart)_ Oh Sorry, I'm in the wrong retelling! (_Chews _herself out) Knew it was a left at the water fountain.

(_Witch King Sue dissappears. The hooded figure shimmers into existence.)_

Figure: (_Lucy's voice)_ Ah, Agent Sue, my fellow associates are transmitting coordinates to you as we speak.

Sue: (_still suspicious)_ And in return?

Figure: (_bored)_ We will let you know. Will you be retrieving the artifact yourself.

Sue: Of course not! Bad guys don't do their own dirty work, well some do, but I don't. (_turns and walks back to the door) _I'll be sending in "special" agents

(_The door opens as Sue walks out. The hooded figure vanished. In the bases lab, Lana looks at the readings on the monitor in front of the tank holding Luna.)_

Lana: (_worried)_ Lunatello's condition continues to deteriorate. There's not much time.

_(Lana is speaking to Lincoln, who stands beside her.)_

Lincoln: We must have hope, The others are on their way to Manhattan. (_Lincoln turns to Lisa Stockman. The cyborg scientist is over at the table, mixing chemicals. Lana frowns hating that they had to work with not only her but Sue.)_

Lincoln: Dr. Stockman, Sue told us you would administer the cure to Luna.

Lisa: (_at the table , testing retroviruses)_ To think I've sunk so low, that my UNPARALLELED genius…

(_Lisa inserts the retrovirus into a distributor, the hypothesized cure is transferred into the tank holding the mutated human cockroach.)_

Lisa: (_distasteful)_…Would be used to save the life of one of these…Freaks. Unfathomable.

(_Still frowning, Lana moves up behind her.)_

Lana: Where is the cure, Stockman.

(_Lisa, ignores the mutant alligator girl's question. She heads over to a monitor and types up some notes.)_

Lisa: (_still lamenting)_ I'm pulled from sweet, glorious oblivion…for What!? This!

(_Lana stomps over and grabs the cyborg. She holds her up to her face and brandishes her fist, threateningly at her.)_

Lana: (_final)_ Show us the cure, now!

(_The cyborg is unfazed. Her eye looks the gator up and down, on it's thin arm.)_

Lisa: (_incredulously)_ Cure!? You really are a stupid animal! Agent Sue lied to you! We don't process the cure!

(_Over by Luna, Lincoln looks up shocked at what he just heard.)_

Lincoln: (_aghast)_ What!?

(_It couldn't be. The cyborg had to be lying. He couldn't lose Luna. Luna, who always helpful and kind. The sister that teased Luan when she was scared of the dark, yet stayed without hesitation when the younger Turtle asked. The one who cleaned the turtles various bumps and scrapes when they were injured training, or if Lynn and Lori got too rough. She couldn't stay stuck as a violent, savage monster for the rest of her and their lives. A flashback occurs to when the turtles first started their ninja training. Lincoln had already handed Lori her Katanas and Lynn, her Sai. Luna steps forward to receive her weapon.)_

Younger Lincoln: For Luna, the Bo staff.

(_Lincoln hands her the wooden staff , around the middle of the staff, was a wrapping of purple binding.)_

Young Luna: (_takes the weapon, excited)_ Thanks dad! I mean , thank you Sensei.

(_Luna bows and starts to head back. Lincoln places his hand on her shoulder and turns her back around, he speaks so only she can hear.)_

Younger Lincoln: I know it may look like just a stick…especially next to your sisters weapons, but in experienced hands, it's a forced to be reckoned with. It's humble and reliable, much like you. You all contribute to the team in your own way, Lori's leadership, Lynn's muscle, Luan's…Luanness. But you I feel will contribute in more than your usual ways, I don't think even you understand how vital you will be.

(_Luna just stared at him, pondering what he said.)_

(_Back in the present.)_

_(Lincoln stood frozen in shock, unwilling to believe it could be. Lana was fuming as well at what Lisa said. As she stares at the cyborg, the transparent eyelid covers her eyes.)_

…**...**

**Foot headquarters.**

**Manhattan.**

(_Back in New York at the skyscraper that served as the Shredders headquarters. Lori, Lynn, and Luan move silently through the garbage disposal facility at the base of the building. Worker handle the trash piled around inside. The three turtles hid behind a dumpster. Lynn carries a duffel bag slung over her shoulder. Lori speaks into her communicator.)_

Lori: (_quietly)_ Ronnie Anne. Come in.

Ronnie Anne: Read you loud and clear, Lor.

Lori: Me, Lynn and Luan have made it into the Foots Garbage disposal facility. Time for you and Bobby to do your thing.

Ronnie Anne: Bobby's heading into the power station now. Stand by.

(_At a power station close by the Foot headquarters, Bobby climbs out of the battle shell. He's dressed in a blue uniform with a red hat and holds a mop over his shoulder. As he heads towards the building, he asks Ronnie Anne.)_

Bobby: Hey, if we're supposed to be putting a security virus in here to shut off the power. How come your not going in here?

(_In the battle shell, Ronnie Anne looks up from her laptop, looking at a readout from the Foots headquarters.)_

Ronnie Anne: (_amused)_ Because…I don't look like a janitor.

(_Halfway between vehicle and power station, Bobby turns back to glare at her.)_

Bobby: (_sarcastic)_ Gee thanks.

(_Bobby continues to the building.)_

Lori: (_from communicator)_ Good. Keep us posted, Ronnie.

Ronnie Anne: Will do.

(_With the Turtles. Lori looks at her sisters.)_

Lori: Well girls, Fun literally starts here.

Ronnie Anne: (_from communicator)_ All the buildings garbage comes out through chutes, that lead to an incinerator.

(_The Turtles hurry out from cover. They run up a ramp and move further inside on a moving, floor in the incinerator.)_

Luan: (_to Lori)_ Wait. We're going in through the furnace? Isn't that gonna be …you know hot?

Lynn: It's our only way in.

Lori: And that's not all. Once we go through the incinerator, we're heading up the chutes.

(_The Turtles move against the floor and run along the walls when necessary as it transports trash past them, behind them and before them, they hear and see the flames shooting out of nozzles on the wall and incinerating the garbage.)_

Ronnie Anne: (_annoyed as she discovers something on the laptop)_ Come on, seriously!? (_to the turtles)_ Seems Loki's secured the chutes with a Laser grid. Why can't we get the stupid villains like Star Wars.

(_The turtles arrive at the nearest chute. They see their only way of entry crisscrossed with lasers, that slice apart the small pieces of debris. )_

Lori: When the power drops, we go up the vents. We gotta beat the emergency power kicking in!

_(They run in place as the floor continues to convey trash past them. In front of them, they see the spurts of flames shooting out of the walls steadily getting closer. The turtles watch the grid, it's still on.)_

Luan: (_to Lori, worried)_ Uhh, Lori? Why is the grid still on?

Lori: (_keeping her own nervousness in check)_ Bobby. Ronnie Anne. You need to cut the power, or we're going to be Turtle flambé.

_(Inside the power station's control room. A room that's full of computer and security monitors. a night guard lies unconscious on the floor, with a broken mop lying over his head. Over at the computers, Bobby angrily shakes the closest computer.)_

Bobby: (_peeved)_ I put in the stupid virus, but it's not working!

(_Back in the incinerator, the turtles watch the flame spurts continue getting closer.)_

Lori: (_worry edged her voice)_ Bobby! We literally need that grid down. Now!

Luan: We're too young to be flame broiled!

(_Angry at the computer's lack of cooperation, Bobby picks up the one he inserted the virus in.)_

Bobby: (_angry) _All right you stupid computer, we're doing this New York style. Googala!

(_Bobby throws the computer into the moniters. The computer short circuits the rest. Across the city, the entire whole of New York loses power. )_

Bobby: (_happily)_ Whoohoo!

(_In the incinerator the power grid shuts down. The lasers vanish from the chute. Lori smiled.)_

Lori: Grids down!

(_Her and Luan give Lynn a boost up. In the Shredders throne room. Loki is sitting with several Foot. The power goes off.)_

Loki: (_annoyed)_ Aw man! Didn't this happen already this week?! (_to the Foot)_ Find out what's going on!

(_The Foot hurry off. Loki closes his eyes to get his annoyance under control. He opens his eyes, suspiciously.)_

Loki: Lorinardo's here. (_frown deepens)_ But why!? Why would she come here!?

(_Down in the incinerator, Lynn gets a grip on the chutes edge and hauls herself in. She lowers her arms to help the other two. Luan grabs her hands and Lori grabs her ankles. Lynn hauls them both up.)_

Lori: (_as the emergency power kicks in)_ Good work, Bobby. We're in. (_addresses Ronnie)_ Ronnie Anne, move on to phase three, get to the copter.

Ronnie Anne: (_through communicator)_ On it.

(_Lori hangs up. She then turns to her sisters.)_

Lori: Remember, we get what we came for, then get out. (_to Lynn)_ Lynn, you know what you have to do. (_to Luan)_ Luan, your with me. Let's go.

(_The Turtles begin climbing up the chute. Unbeknownst to them, the five Foot mystic's are watching their every move through a magic pond in their dwelling.)_

Metal Foot mystic: (_Luke's voice)_ Everything is going as planned, my people.

Earth Foot mystic: (_Lar's voice)_ Soon, we will all be free!

…

(_In Area 51, Lana holds a struggling Lisa a couple feet of the ground.)_

Lana: (_loathing) _You inhuman , soulless monster!

(_Lana slams Lisa against the scientific instruments. She raises her fist, ready. Before the blow can be dealt, Lincoln places his hand on her wrist.)_

Lincoln: (_sagely)_ Lana, please! I share your anger. As much as I wanna beat her upside the head with my cane, this won't help, Lunatello. We need solutions, not vengeance.

Lana: Aw, come on. Just one punch?

(_At that moment, the doors open and Sue strolls in.)_

Sue: (_insulting)_ You'd be wise to listen to the rat, animal.

(_Sue comes to a stop in the light. At the sight of the agent, Lana feels her anger flare up. The transparent eyelid goes over her eyes.)_

Lana: (_animalistic savagery)_ I've been waiting a long time to do this! Now you will know the meaning of pain!

(_Lana throws Lisa off to the side.)_

Lisa: (_baffled)_ What is it with, giant mutants throwing me across rooms!? (_considering)_ Well, at least people remember my name in this series.

(_Lana advances on Sue. Sue looks unfazed, and holds up her hand to stop her.)_

Sue: Lisa Stockman is working on a cure. She's the best chance for Luna to get through this.

(_Lana gets right in her face, growling.)_

Sue: (_smiles tauntingly)_ Harm me, and she stops. Luna won't stand a chance, the friend you know will cease to exist, all that will be left is a vicious, savage and mindless monster. Is that what you want?

(_Lana, still angry looks over at Luna in the tank. The mutant Turtle shifts slightly, in the chemicals. Hating it but knowing Sue was right, Lana calms down.)_

Lana: (_reluctant)_ Fine…for now, Villian. (_to Lisa) _Lisa Stockman, show me what you got so far.

…

(_In a room in the Foots headquarters, a trio of Foot run through a room full of giant battle suits. As soon as they pass by, the vent above is pushed free. Lynn drops into the room, her satchel still slung over her shoulder. The Turtle looks around at the battle suits.)_

Lynn: (_intrigued)_ Ohhhh, Toys.

(_In another hallway, two more Foot run by a vent close to the floor. When the pass by, a shadow moves behind the vent. Inside the wall, Lori and Luan shimmy up the cramped space, full of pipes and cabling. Lori stops at a vent.)_

Lori: (_quiet)_ End of the line.

(_Below her, Luan hits her shell against a pipe.)_

Luan: (_hisses)_ Ow!

Lori: Quiet.

Luan: Sorry. (_about her shell)_ Damn, just had this waxed last week too.

Lori: (_confused)_ Wait, you wax your shell?

Luan: What ,you don't? (_Lori shakes her head)_ How else do you think it always looks this good?

(_Lori rolls her eyes and eases the vent open before crawling out. Luan follows a second later. The pair are in a long glass and wood long hallway. At the end closes to them is a door.)_

Luan: (_to Lori)_ Don't you find it just a little suspicious that Sue knows exactly where this thing is? Even what floor it's on?

Lori: Literally absolutely, but we can't- (_notices something odd about the door)_ Wait, this looks familiar.

(_Lori creeps closer to the door with Luan close behind her. The door is made of wood, will the two knobs shaped like Japanese dragons.)_

Lori: (_on edge)_ Loki's changed so much of the building. We need to find-

(_The door swings open on it's own, Lori instantly draws her Katanas, Luan does likewise with her Nun chucks. On the other side is a miniature monastery like building, shrouded in mist. In front of the monastery are five statues resembling the Foot mystic's.)_

Luan: (_nervously backs away)_ Oh…

Lori: (_finishes)_ Crud.

Luan: (_keeps backing away)_ Ok. And we're backing up, away from the obvious trap.

Lori: (_dead serious)_ No. Sue's relic is on the floor directly above us. (_points with her sword)_ The elevator in the back of the chamber will take us there. We go through.

(_Lori starts into the room. Luan reluctantly follows.)_

Luan: (_nervous)_ I knew you were gonna say that.

(_The Turtles cautiously proceed towards the monastery, weapons ready for an attack. They make it to the steps with no incident. Lori heads up the steps, Luan stops and stares at the closest statue. The statue remains motionless, Luan shudders none the less and hurries after Lori. Luan joins her as Lori feels behind the five banners, depicting the Foot mystic's elements. She pulls aside the water one, the elevator sits behind. Lori hits the button, the elevator opens. Nervous, Luan keeps her eyes on the statues. She backs into the elevator as soon as it's open, Lori enters as well. The elevator shuts. As soon as it does, One of the statues come alive, revealing the fire Mystic, he looks towards the elevator.)_

(_Inside the elevator, Luan and Lori wait as it heads upwards. The two are silent as Lori looks around awkwardly.)_

Lori: (_to Luan)_ Any weekend plans?

Luan: (_surprised)_ Ok, why are you the awkward one in the elevator?

Lori: Hey, just making conversation. So you got any weekend plans?

Luan: (_uneasy)_ Not really, might watch some cartoons, or read some comics. See if Luna will wax my shell for me again.

Lori: (_awkward)_ Cool. Cool. Cool. (_clicks tongue rhythmically)_

Luan: (_shuts_ _her eyes)_ Kyle Marshall ,give me strength.

(_The elevator slows to a stop and the doors open. The Turtles, exit into an empty room, save for a pedestal, sitting in a beam of light.)_

Luan: (_gasps)_ It's a cliché.

Lori: This is it.

(_The two approach the pedestal.)_

Luan: I'm still getting over the shock of being alive. (_to Lori)_ That and your awkward elevator talk. Why didn't those magic guys attack us?

Lori: (_becoming serious)_ Can't worry about that now…

(_The two reach the pedestal, on it sits a large gemstone of light blue, encased in a gold pendant.)_

Lori:…(_draws one of her Katanas)_ Come on, let's get this thing and get out of here.

(_Lori holds her Katana flat and slowly starts edging it beneath the necklace.)_

Luan: (_behind her)_ You do know as soon as you take it, the whole place is gonna go nuts, right?

(_Lori's katana is placed underneath the pendant. With a flick of her wrist, it comes sailing into her hand. The two shut their eyes and wait for the blaring alarm that was sure to sound, and the army of Foot that would descend on them. Nothing happens. The Turtles open their eyes surprised.)_

Lori: Huh, weird.

Luan: (_chuckles)_ Guess I was wrong.

(_From behind them, a door opens wide intense ,sinister music accompanying it. The Turtles sigh and turn towards it.)_

Luan: Well, I've been wrong about being wrong before.

(_From the door, Loki , dressed in the Shredders armor emerges into the room.)_

Loki: (_to the Turtles, horrified)_ No! No! What are you doing!?

Lori: (_into her communicator)_ Lynnpheal! Now would literally be a good time!

(_In the room full of battle suits, Lynn stands on top of a lift, rummaging through her duffel bag after doing her part of the plan, setting charges.)_

Lynn: (_excited, as she pulls out the detonator)_ Contact! Ignition! (_hits the button)_ And blast off!

(_All around the room, generators and battle suits begin to explode in quick succession. In the room with the pendant, Lori, Luan and Loki are thrown off balance by the powerful explosions that rock the building.)_

Loki: (_to the Turtles as he steadies himself)_ Give me the pendant!

(_Lori flings the pendant to Luan and gets in front of her, ready for battle.)_

Loki: Give it to me, NOW!

(_He charges towards Luan, who does several backflips away from him, landing on the pedestal. She jumps of and ducks behind it as Loki slashes at her with his wrist guantlet.)_

Loki: Give it to me! You do not know what you are doing!

(_Luan tosses the pendant back to Lori. Loki runs at her as she catches it. As he closes in, Lori raises her Katana and points it at his throat. Loki stops short.)_

Lori: (_ordering)_ Hold it right there, Loki!

Loki: You cannot take that!

Lori: (_smirks)_ Watch us.

(_Luan suddenly slides between his legs and catches the pendant as Lori tossed it to her. The Nunchuck wielding turtle heads for the elevator)_

Luan: (_to Loki, taunting)_ See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya!

(_Luan enters the elevator. Loki swipes will his guantlet, knocking Lori's katana aside, he slashes again, but Lori's already on the move, with a few flips of her own she joins Luan in the elevator as the door starts to close. Before they can Loki, shoots his arm inside, swinging his wrist guantlet, barely avoiding Luan, who yelps in fright and ducks down. Lori charges at him as he forces the door open. With suprising flexibility, he kicks her aside, before delivering another kick that knocks the pendant from Luan's grasp. Knocking an attacking Lori aside once more he use springboards of the wall, propelling himself towards the gemstone. Before he can both Lori and Luan leap into the air and grab his ankles, stopping his advance, together the two drag him towards the door, which opens. The turtles throw him out. The room turns out to be his own throne room. Loki lands on the floor, in front of four Foot ninja wielding polearms and one a battle ax, and wearing wide hats.)_

Loki: (_to his followers)_ Do not let them escape! Cut off their thieving hands and bring them to me!

(_The ninja vanish in a puff of smoke. In the elevator, Luan hurries to reclaim the pendant. As she reaches it, two of the Foot appears before her from another puff of smoke. As Luan grabs the gemstone and pulls her hands back, their spear heads bury themselves into the floor when her hands had just been. Luan yelps.)_

Lori: (_draws her Katanas)_ Luan!

(_The other two appear behind her, Lori senses it just in time and blocks their swings. Lori uses all her strength to push them back out of the elevator, with herself included. Luan runs out after her, will the Foot in hot pursuit. As Lori and her two Foot ninja begin to duel, Loki speaks into his communicator located in his wrist.)_

Loki: (_shouting)_ Control! The turtles have infiltrated the building! They cannot escape! Do your jobs and send all available units to my location!

(_Lori blocks both the Ninja attack her, and does a spinning, ground kick that knocks them away. Not far away, Luan is startled into jumping backwards as the trident wielding Foot advance on her. She knocks over the Foot sneaking behind her when she jumped against him. Before Luan can leap out of the way, he raises his spear and plunges downward. Luan braced herself for imitate death.)_

_(A green, wall of protective energy suddenly appeared out of nowhere and shielded her. Both her and the Foot are shocked.)_

Luan: (_bewildered)_ What the-

Foot: (_bewildered)_ What the-

(_Remembering where she was, Luan hastily flipped of the Foot she was sitting on. Lori called for her attention.)_

Lori: Luan! Take the pendant and go! I'll hold them off! Just get out!

(_Heeding her oldest sister, Luan turned and sprinted for the elevator. The recovering Foot hurry to pursue, but Lori was faster and leapt in front of them, blocking their weapons with her swords. As Luan arrived at the door, a huge mechanical foot suddenly appeared before her. Luan backs away dumbfounded as a battle suit forces it's way into the room. Encased in the Cockpit was Lynn.)_

Lynn: (_grins, geared up) _Get out!? I just got here!

(_All fighting stops as the Turtle piloted battle suit, stomps into the room. Lynn aims the suits guns at the Foot. Everyone, even Lori, dives aside as blasts tear up the floor, walls everything, except the enemy.)_

Lynn: (_battle frenzy)_ Remind me to ask Luna to make us one of these! When she's Luna again, I call dibs on test run!

Lori: (_barely avoids getting shot)_ Cold blooded manic!

Lynn: Your cold blooded too!

(_Two of the foot step into her line of sight, Lynn lines up and opened fire. The foot vanished in a puff of smoke. They reappear on the suits shoulders, with the other two appearing on it's knees. These two hack at the cockpit, while the other two plunge their weapons through the shoulder plates and into the inner workings of the suits mechanisms. Smoke emanates from within as the battle suit shorts out. Lynn reluctantly opens the cockpit and dives out as the suit topples to the floor with a crash.)_

Lynn: (_joins her sisters)_ Aw man, and I was havin' fun too! (_to Lori and Luan)_ All right, we got what we came for? Then I got an idea, Let's get the Shell outta here!

(_Loki's voice speaks up from behind them)_

Loki: I think not.

(_The three turn to face him, all around them, Foot ninja appear, sliding the sliding walls surrounding them aside, coming from the halls, the four that took out the battle suit join their fellows. In seconds the Turtles are surrounded.)_

Lori: (_to Lynn)_ Looks like you can still have some fun.

(_The Turtles draw their weapons and form battle positions.)_

Luan: Is the phrase "Worst case scenario" running through anyone else's mind right now!?

Lori: (_grim)_ It doesn't change the exit strategy! (_into her communicator)_ Bobby! Top floor! We literally need an exit strategy!

(_As the Foot advance, Loki hears what she said and gets wide eyed. He figured out the Turtles had planned for this the entire time.)_

Loki: No!

(_From outside, in the air, the Turtles helicopter flies towards the coordinates given. Bobby is in the pilots seat. Ronnie Anne is in the second seat.)_

Bobby: (_into his communicator)_ You got it, Lor.

(_Bobby hits the fire button on the controls, when their close enough. From the helicopter, three missiles are fired and speed towards the top floor. Inside, everyone runs for cover, and the missiles land. The entire wall explodes, throwing debris everywhere. As the dust clears, Loki pushes a section of wall off him. The explosion knocked his helmet and mask off, so his blonde hair was visible . Over by the destroyed wall, the Turtles pick themselves up.)_

Luan: (_dizzy)_ Aunty Ruth…Charles…are we home yet?

(_Lynn helps her to her feet.)_

Lynn: Up and at them, Goofball. Bobby did it! Let's go!

(_The Turtles hurry for the hole in the wall. Loki sees this and picked himself up.)_

Loki: No!

(_Loki picks up a discarded katana and hurries after them, just as Lynn and Luan are climbing the debris, and Lori's on the bottom, he calls out.)_

Loki: Lorinardo! (_challenging) _Face me!

(_At the bottom of the debris pile, Lori stops at his challenge. Turning to face him, she sees her chance to rid her family and herself of a dangerous adversary for the rest of their lives. Lori draws one of her Katanas in her left hand.)_

(_Seeing her sister, was gonna take the challenge, Luan hurries over and puts her hand on her shoulder.)_

Luan: Lori, we got more important things to do. In and out. This wasn't about Loki, right?

(_Lori remembers that this whole thing was to get Luna the cure and manages to settle down. Lori sheathed her sword.)_

Lori: Right.

(_The Turtles finish climbing up the debris and jump out through the destroyed wall. Loki hurries up after them.)_

Loki: (_desperate)_ No! Stop them! Someone stop them! Someone, anyone, I don't care who!

(_The Turtles, leap off the debris into the open air below. Loki clambers up, looking briefly shocked as he thinks they just jumped to their demise, until he sees the helicopter coming up from below and taking off. The Turtles we're hanging off the ladder descending from the door. Luan held the pendant as the Turtles speed seat.)_

Loki: (_falls to knees, angry)_ No! No! (_to the havens)_ NO!

_(The helicopter heads back in the direction of Area 51, and Luna.)_

…

(_Back in the Area 51 lab, Lisa places another possible retrovirus into the distributor. The retrovirus is processed into the mutant roach tank. Unlike before, however the mutant begins to thrash and groan as though in pain. A gross, sludge looks to ooze from the creature as it starts to separate. Sue, Lana, Lincoln and Lisa watch.)_

Sue: (_to Lana)_ Impressive, Ms. Lana. (_taunting)_ And to think I was gonna dissect you.

(_Lana growls as she hears this. Sue walks closer to the tank, and continues to watch as the roach, keeps separating, one separation looked human as the sludge billowed foamed inside.)_

Sue: (_still taunting)_ What a waste that would have been. Your even more brilliant than Lisa Stockman.

Lisa: (_offended)_ What!?

(_As the creature continues to spasm inside the tank. Lincoln felt his hope rise that Luna would soon be back to normal.)_

Lincoln: (_hopefully imploring) _Then…it works?

(_In the tank, the sludge stops thrashing and separated completely, revealing a middle aged man , will blonde hair wearing tattered workman's cloths.)_

Sue: (_to Lisa, ordering)_ Lisa prepare an airborne version of the cure for the New York outbreak. (_about the mutant Turtle)_ As well as a sample for Lunatello. (_to Lincoln)_ Assuming her sisters, uphold their end of the bargain.

(_Later, the Turtles helicopter flies overhead and landed in the base. The Turtles head inside the base. Guards are packing things up and moving them about. And standing right wear they could see her, was Sue herself. Beside her was Lincoln. The Turtles approach the two.)_

Lincoln: (_relieved, as he moves over to them)_ My daughters.

(_Despite being reunited with their Sensei, the Turtles gaze remains on Sue. The special agent stares at them with a dead-pan expression and holds out her hand.)_

Sue: (_final)_ Hand over the item. (_taunting)_ Only then will you get your precious sister back.

(_The Turtles and Lincoln exchange a look.)_

Lynn: You know she's just gonna stab us in the back right?

Lori: Of course she is, she's literally a villain.

Lincoln: Yes, but the cure was a success, Lana is moving Luna to the containment unit for the cure to be administered.

(_The Turtles look over at Luan and give her the ok. Luan walks over and hands Sue the pendant. No sooner then she did so, an alarm started to blare, and a automated voice is heard. All around , guards run about frantically.)_

Automated voice: Base destruct sequence initiated!

Lynn: (_not surprised)_ Told ya.

Sue: This base has been compromised by your presence. You now have fifteen minutes to collect your sister, and vacate the grounds. (_taunting)_ Oh, and pleasure doing business with you.

(_Sue then turns and runs back down the ramp tunnel, will the floor sealing shut behind her. The turtles pay her no more mind. Following Lincoln, they head to the far back of the base where, their containment unit had been placed. They see Lana finish shutting the door and backing away. In the cage, Luna, now awake, and not to happy, beats on the glass.)_

Luan: Lana! How's Lunes!?

Lana: I just put in the cure.

(_Inside the cage, another thick smoke like gas comes from the ceiling. Luna stops beating on the glass starts thrashing and snapping as the gas fills up the cage and cuts her off from their sight.)_

_(The five mutants waited with baited breath as the unit shakes violently for a minute or two, before going completely still. Then the door opens , and the gas comes pouring out and the sound of something exiting is heard. Then the smoke disperses.)_

_(The five mutants breath a sigh of relief , when they see Luna, back to her regular appearance standing before them. No more teeth and claws, or glowing red eyes, or trying to kill them every five seconds. Just good old Lunes. Luna holds her head.)_

Luna: (_pained)_ Ow, my head.

(_Luna looks up and blearily makes out everyone standing in front of her.)_

Luna: (_smiles drowsy)_ Hey dudes,…What's up?

(_Luna then looks like she might faint and loses her balance. Lana rushes forward and catches her before she falls.)_

Lana: (_warmly)_ I have you, my friend.

(_Lori, Lynn and Luan run over to join them. All three chatter excitedly, so fast not much can be made out.)_

Lynn: (_only intelligible comment)_ Lunes, Welcome back!

(_Unfortunately the reunion is ruined, by that alarm blaring and the imitate warnings, that the whole base was gonna go up in flames in about ten or so minutes.)_

_(The Turtles, Lincoln and Lana, run out of the base, running towards the helicopter as fast as they can.)_

Lori: (_shouting)_ Move It! This place is gonna blow!

_(They reach the copter. Lynn, supporting Luna enters first with the others scurrying in after. Lori slams into the controls and the Helicopter takes off into the night sky. Below and behind them, Area 51 goes off in a series of fire explosions. The helicopter shakes from the force, then steadies and continues across the desert.)_

_(Inside the copter, the reunion continues. Lori turns around in the controls and smiles as she watches, Lynn, Luan, Lincoln and Lana stand around Luna. Lincoln puts his hand on her shoulder.)_

Lincoln: (_joyful)_ Welcome back, My daughter.

Lynn: Never monster out on us again.

Luna: I just hope you dudes didn't go through too much trouble for me.

(_The other five all get a nervous air about them and look back and forth at each other.)_

Luan: (_waves it off)_ Nah!

…

(_Over New York, several squadrons of keys fly over the city, trailing collums of the new airborne cure after them.)_

Sue: Status report, Lisa.

Lisa: All units are reporting in!... The cure is working.

(_In an alleyway, a pair of monstrous rats, look up as the cure sinks towards them. When the cure clears, the Rats are back to normal.) _

Lisa: (_pleased)_ The out break is in full remission!

(_In the sewers, a armored vehicle, drives around administering the cure to every mutant monster in the sewers.)_

_(In a secret base in an undisclosed location, Sue speaks to the mysterious figure on a screen.)_

Sue: This better be worth all the trouble.

Figure: (_Lucy's_ _voice_) I assure you, agent Sue. Encoded within the amulet are secrets even you cannot imagine.

(_Close by, Lisa , controls a pair of small mechanical arms that looks the gemstone, underneath a glass dome.)_

Figure: Did you set the laser frequency to the adjustments we directed?

Lisa: (_impatient)_ Yes! Yes! (_under breath)_ Back seat scientists. (_turns a dial)_

(_Under the dome, a series of high intensity lasers are activated and hit the amulet.)_

Lisa: Beginning laser analysis.

(_The amulet suddenly explodes from the lasers. Lisa and Sue are shocked.)_

Sue: No!

Lisa: (_baffled)_ I… don't understand.

(_On the screen, the figure speaks.)_

Figure: (_mockingly)_ A pleasure doing business with you, Agent Sue.

(_Sue rounds on the screen angrily.)_

Sue: (_accusing)_ This was….a lie. It was all an elaborate lie?!

(_The figures only response was a dry, laugh it's starts off female, but suddenly shifts to male as the screen goes dark.)_

Lisa: (_bewildered)_ Who would do this?! Who had anything to gain from the amulets destruction?!

Sue: (_pondering, while fuming)_ Who indeed?

(_Back in the monastery room in the Foots headquarters, the figure watches Agent Sue through the pool. A rush of Earth comes up and covers him. When it clears up, the Earth mystic is revealed to be the mysterious figure. Behind him, the other four mystic come up.)_

Metal Foot mystic: (_Luke's voice)_ Well done.

Earth Foot mystic: (_Lar's voice, to the flame mystic) _And you said being able to sound like a girl would never come in handy.

Fire Foot mystic: (_Boy Lynn's voice, annoyed)_ Shut up!

Water Foot mystic: (_Loni's voice)_ Both of you, shut up! (_to all)_ The gemstone's been destroyed.

Fire Foot mystic: And also is Loki's hold over us.

Wind Foot mystic: (_Lane's voice, pleased)_ He thought, because we could not touch it. He was safe. But now it's dust.

(_The Metal Foot mystic raises his arms to the sky , as a yellow surge of energy emits from inside him. The other Foot mystics do something similar and explode, only to reform a few seconds later into humanoid figures, resembling them from the show, but still having elements from their elements also. Luke seemed to be made of metal, Loni was blue, and had spirals of water encircling his arms, Boy Lynn was on fire, Lars was big and seemed made of Earth. Lane had mini tornadoes encircling his arms.)_

Luke: (_grandly)_ And….We are free!

(_He holds his staff over the pool, the others do likewise.)_

Luke: Free to resurrect the One True Shredder!

Loni: (_adding)_ And a new age of chaos…

Lane: (_finishes)_ Shall begin!

(_Lightning surges from the staffs as they vanish into thin air, finally free to complete their mission.)_

**Well it's done. Luna's been cured of her secondary mutation. Loki is unknowingly backstabbed by the Foot mystic's. And Lorinardo is the awkward one in the elevator. Next time is another favorite of mine.**

**Many consider it the Darkest and Saddest episode of the entire 2003 series.**

**Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Episode 5: Same As It Never Was**

**Time for the episode many TMNT fans consider the darkest episode in the 2003 series, mabye the entire franchise.**

(_A heavy downpour waterlogged the streets of New York. A crowd of downtrodden looking people, splash down the rain soaked sidewalks. Everyone wears a heavy coat and a hat or hood to shield their eyes from the rain. Said eyes were filled with hopelessness.)_

_(From the buildings and blimps that fly through the air, Loki's voice sounds across the city.)_

Loki: Attention servants of the Shredder! Your Lord and Master will now address you!

(_On several of the buildings were giant view screen. An image of the Shredder's head appeared. Everyone looks up.)_

Shredder: (_Kataro's voice)_ For those of you still living under the illusion that you will have freedom…know this.

(_Across the sky, a army of Utrominators, utroms flying around in airborne battle suits, patrol the sky's.)_

Shredder: My armies have exterminated the last pathetic pockets of resistance and I now control the entire planet!

(_On a Skeleton strewn battle field, an squadron of Loki legion bots, eight foot tall robots in the likeness of Loki, stomp through the carnage, these robots have mini guns for hands and firing at unseen opponents. One of the robots crushes a skull underfoot.)_

_(As a group of Utrominators open fire on the enemy below, Shredder continues.)_

Shredder: The traitorous Utrom scientists I captured are putting the finishing touches on a massive trans mat device, with it I will send forth my armies to conquer and enslave the stars one world after the other!

(_Around the almost complete trans mat, a giant device vaguely resembling an hour glass, on four tall stands, the Shredders massive army sits in wait.)_

Shredder: There is no hope! There is only the Shredder!

(_The screens go dark and as the citizens , looking more downtrodden continues on their way, Loki could be heard warning.)_

Loki: Remember, the Shredder is always watching!

…

(_The scene zooms away from an outline of the city. The letters TMNL overlook the city as an announcing voice begins singing the theme song.)_

Announcing voice: Teenage Mutant Ninja Louds!

Turtles counted off! 1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles! Mutant chain reaction!

Turtles! Living underground! Turtles! Never let us down!

Turtles! Ninjitsu action! Turtles! It's a shell of a town!

Turtles counted off!

1! Live by the code of the martial arts!

2! Never fight unless, someone else starts!

3! Always stick together no matter what!

4! If all else fails, then it's time to kick butt!

I love being a! I love being a! I love being a turtle!

Turtles counted off! 1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles! There's no one better! Turtles!

Kataro: Watch out for Shredder!

Turtles! They're like no others! Turtles!

Those teenage sisters!

1! 2! 3! 4! 1! 2! 3! 4! Teenage Mutant Ninja Louds!

(_The turtles land on a roof. They draw their weapons and charge as the title echoes. A title appears in large ,friendly letters on a green background with the Turtles as silhouettes stand behind it, posing.)_

Announcing voice: Teenage Mutant Ninja Louds!

…**...**

(_In the Turtles hideout, Lori trains next to the pool, while Lincoln watches. Luan sits in front of the TV, reading a comic. Over at her computer station, Luna sits in front of the monitors, displaying face talk videos of Bobby, Ronnie Anne, and Sam. A second title appears.)_

**Same As It Never Was.**

Sam: (_on computer)_ That's incredible Lunes. It's hard to believe you dudes actually traveled through time like that!

Luna: I know, Sam. Wild right? But it really was the year 1406, and we were there! All thanks to the time scepter.

Bobby: Well anything's possible.

Ronnie Anne: I think Tio Carlos's artifact taught us that.

Luna: (_nods)_ I know, I was going through some of your uncle's calculations and-…

(_Luna's comment is suddenly cut short. A tremendous shaking strikes the lair.)_

Luna: (_confused)_ I think we're getting an earthquake.

Ronnie Anne: (_equally confused)_ There's nothing happening..(_the monitors start to static and lose signal) _….on our end.

(_The computers then start to short circuit in bursts of electricity. Luna flips out of her chair as her entire computer station explodes. As the room continues to shake. The other two and Lincoln look around in confused shock, from another room Lynn emerges, rubbing her eyes.)_

Lynn: (_irritable) _What's going on!? Turtle can't even nap in her room anymore?

(_From the pool, the water suddenly gushs upwards in a geyser, before returning back to normal, but where it shot up to, a mystical vortex appeared.)_

Lori: (_to Lincoln)_ Master Lincoln, what's going on!?

(_Luna edges around from her ruined computer station, to stand next to Luan peering over the back of the sofa.)_

Luna: (_on edge)_ Dudes, we've seen that black magic energy before.

(_The cortex spins around faster and faster. A figure emerged downward from the energy. The Turtles see it to be a dark red, winged figure, from its stomach area emerged the head of Lord Tetherby, on top of the it's neck was the head of the Exterminator. In it's right hand, they held a staff with a glowing top.)_

Lincoln: (_horrified)_ Lord Tetherby!

Lori: And the Exterminator! (_to Lincoln)_ It's just like we told you, Master Lincoln! They merged somehow! Combined together!

Lynn: (_shielding her eyes) _All into one ugly, freakzoid package.

Exterminator: (_as the vortex vanishes)_ Did you really think you could defeat us!? We told you we'd return! (_angry_)We told you we would have our revenge!

Lynn: (_narrowed eyes)_ Oh yeah! Revenge this! Wackbag!

(_Lynn draws her Sai and leaps into the air towards the monstrous entity. The Exterminator/Tetherby waves the staff at Lynn. Lynn freezes in mid air. The Hybrid villain flies over and smacks her aside, sending her flying into one of the supports, damaging the "Sewer sweet Sewer" license plate decoration.) _

Exterminator/ Tetherby: (_brandishing the staff) _As if you could fight us, Puny Reptile pests! We control time and Space! With Mr. Grouse's time scepter, we are Unbeatable!

(_The Turtles gasp upon recognizing the object in his hands)_

Luna: (_draws her Bo staff)_ Dudes! He's got the time scepter!

Lori: (_as the others draw their weapons, and Lynn regains her feet)_ Some one quick ! Grab the—

(_The Turtles lunge upwards towards the Exterminator/Tetherby hybrid. But just like Lynn, the fiend simply waves the scepter freezing them all in mid jump.)_

Tetherby: (_prideful)_ Now we will have our revenge!

Exterminator: (_glaring at Lori)_ Lorinardo! Destroy her first!

Tetherby: (_turns gaze to Lincoln, also frozen)_ No! We agreed, the rat first! Then the damio, your father!

Exterminator: Then Lorinardo!?

Tetherby: (_irate)_ Yes, yes! They will all be made to pay! All of them! Yes all of them will learn the meaning of suffering…

(_The Exterminator/Tetherby hybrid begins waving the time scepter around and over his head and at the Turtles, leaving a trail of mystical blue energy.)_

Tetherby: …Beyond time and Space!

(_The Exterminator and Tetherby then launch the energy at the Turtles, the energy covers them and in a flash of light they're gone._

…**...**

(_Luna couldn't tell how long she was suspended in midair, the whole mystic energy deal. Suddenly she was weightless and falling backwards, hitting the ground with a painful groan. Luna is on her feet again in an instant, brandishing her Bo staff all around her in every direction, for the attack certainly to come, until she noticed something off. The lair was in ruinous disarray.)_

_(The next thing she realized was she was completely alone.)_

Luna: (_calling) _Linc? Master Lincoln!? Lori! (_looking all over)_ Lynn!? Luan!? Anybody!?

(_Seeing and hearing nothing but her own echoes answering her, Luna makes her way towards the exit. It was blocked with a sheet of metal. Luna pushes it aside and continues onward, until she reached the warehouse the Turtles housed all the things she built for them.)_

(_Just like their home, the warehouse is also completely destroyed and in ruins. With several gapping holes in the wall and ceiling. Chunk's of said ceiling littered the ground along with metal support structures. Not to mention the shells of their vehicles.)_

Luna: (_walking around)_ Bogus! Even the warehouse is trashed, just like the lair. What the shell is going on?!

(_Luna sees a bus sized machine vehicle, banged up and in a curious position like it had been tossed around violently. Luna comes to a stop and looks it over.)_

Luna: (_bewildered) _Huh? The tunneler looks pretty banged up. Looks like it's still in one piece, though. (_about the rest of the place) _But this place feels like it's been abandoned for a long time. This don't make no sense!

(_Still trying to figure out what was going on, Luna exits through one of the gapping holes in the wall. Outside wasn't much better, the Sky was dark and covered in depressing clouds. Columns of smoke drifted from several places in the city. Several of the buildings in front of her had smashed windows, and broken roofs, and where those bullet holes? Even for New York, this place felt…wrong.)_

_(Suddenly from up above, came the sounds of a helicopter approaching fast. Before Luna could duck down into the shadows, the helicopter flies over her and shines a spot light on her. Luna shields her eyes at the brightness. As her vision adjusts, she sees at least five police Vans pull up. The occupants of the vehicles leap out and point their guns at Luna.)_

Officer: Attention citizen! Put your hands in the air and drop your weapon!

(_Luna lowers her hands from her eyes.)_

Officer: Repeat! Hands in the air and drop your weapon!

(_With herself literally in the spotlight and having over a dozen guns pointed at her, Luna obeys.)_

_(The police come out from behind their car doors and approach her with weapons locked and loaded. As they step closer, they come into more focus. Each one had on a pair of infrared goggles , and masks that obscured their faces, they were also wearing trench coats. The front most one walks into the light from the head lights, revealing an insignia on his uniform.)_

(_A red dragon foot. In the background a groan is heard.)_

Luna: (_in her head)_ Foot! As if my day wasn't going swimmingly enough already.

(_Abandoning any thought of surrender, Luna draws her Bo staff and prepares for battle. )_

_(The Foot police continue to advance. Just then, several throwing stars bury themselves at their feet. They look up and see a shadowy silhouette perched on the warehouse roof. The helicopter shifts the light from Luna to the rooftop.)_

Foot police #1: There! On the roof! (_raises his assault rifle) _Fire! Open fire!

(_The Foot police begin firing at the figure. The figure is off in a flash, dodging the bullets while the helicopter keeps it's light on the retreating form. The shadowy form keeps evading the bullets as it leaps down from the roof and dives into a nearby burned out car nearby. Having forgotten Luna, the Foot rush over to the car. They open fire on it before two jump on the roof and fire downward into the inside, destroying the fragile roof under their barrage. They stop, certainly nothing could survive that.)_

_(One of the Foot bends down to examine their handy work. The hood of the car shoots open, hitting the Foot from behind and knocking him into the other one. The unharmed stranger launches themselves out of the car and into the rest of the Foot. One attempts to fire his gun, but his opponent crashes into his chest and knocks him into the ground. A second opens fire, but the figure is too fast as they deliver a blow with their own weapon, knocking the gun from his hands and kicks him in the face. A third raises his weapon, but the figures weapon wraps around the guns barrel and uses the momentum to strike him in the face, knocking him out. As the figure lashes out at another foot, Luna gets a good look at the weapon it holds. It's a Nun chuck.)_

Luna: (_baffled_, _as_ _the_ _figure_ _wailed_ _on them_) Luan?

(_As one of the Foot regains his feet, Luan's launches one into the air into the cars hood, a second one follows a second later. The third Foot rises and draws his ninjatō. Luan is too quick and scurries over and delivers a powerful head-butts that knocks him into the hood as well, unconscious. That finished off the last of the Foot, Luan returns her Nun Chuck to her belt. From above, the helicopter shines it's spot light down on her. Luan didn't wait, the turtle flips over and seizes one of the discarded Assult rifles and fires at the Foot's vans. After a couple of hits each, the Vans explode.)_

(_Luan then turns the gun on the copter and opens fire on the air vehicle, bullets hit, and eventually one shattered the windshield and hits the pilot. The helicopter spirals downwards and explodes upon impact. Now that the Foot were dealt with, Luan dropped the gun. Happy to finally see someone familiar, Luna comes over to her.)_

Luna: (_ relieved) _Luan! Brah, am I glad to see you!

(_For a moment, Luan doesn't speak, when she did she sounded…different.)_

Luan: (_serious)_ So, Luna. It's really you..(_steps out of the shadows)_ You came back.

(_Luna is taken aback. While this was clearly Luan, it wasn't only her voice that sounded different. She looked older, her mask now covered the entire top of her head above her nose and she no longer had her hair in a ponytail, instead , except for color it looked very much like Luna's. A metal shoulder pads was on her right shoulder. And a bandolier was around her torso, but the biggest difference was her left arm. Or, the lack of the left arm, for it was gone halfway up the bicep, and encased in a metal sleeve. Scars covered the other arm and what was left of ….the left.)_

_(Luna is again taken aback by her sisters apperence.)_

Luna: (_shocked)_ Luan!? Your…arm!? Dude, what happened to your arm!?

Luan: You're the one whose got some questions to , big sis. Where the shell have YOU been all these years!?

(_Luna prepared to ask another question. Before she can, Luan's question registered.)_

Luna: (_bewildered)_ Wait, what did you say? Years?

Luan: (_gets in her face)_ You've been gone…thirty years, Lunatello.

(_Luna becomes even more confused.)_

Luna: thirty years… but that's bogus. It can't be?!

Luan: Can be and is. (_sad) _We thought you were dead. (_angry)_ How the shell could you just abandon us just like that!?

Luna: (_frowns)_ I didn't. (_adamant)_ I'd never abandon you guys, we're family. (_confused)_ One minute we were all in the lair, then the Exterminator and Tetherby showed up. Then the next minute I woke up here. I don't know how.

Luan: (_grim) _So, for once, Luna the turtle with the big brains doesn't have the awnsers…who'd have thunk it? (_to Luna)_ But we can't talk here. The Foot will get suspicious when these guys don't report in. Come on!

(_Luan leads Luna into the shadows. Soon the Two turtles are leaping over the rooftops over the city, down at street level, several foot patrol cars are on patrol. Above , a blimp flying over head blares out.)_

Loki: (_over speakers)_ Serve the Shredder! He is your Lord and Master! Serve the Shredder and Live!

(_Luna head was swimming. What the shell happened, and if Luan was here…then where we're the others? Lori, Lynn and Lincoln.)_

(_The Turtles jump off the roof and head to a nearby grate. Luan pulls out her nun chuck and pry's the grate open.)_

Luna: Brah, where are we going?

Luan: (_prepares to jump)_ I'm taking you to see Linc.

(_Luna is happy to hear about another family member in this freaky place.)_

Luna: (_curious)_ Are Lori and Lynn will him?

(_Luan looks at her with a "are you serious" face.)_

Luan: Are you kidding? Lori and Lynn aren't with anyone anymore? Come on.

(_Luan drops down into the grate. Luna is confused by this and follows. The two make their way throw the sewers for a while until Luan climbs a ladder up to a manhole. The two exit as Loki's voice comes from the blimps and viewscreens on the buildings.)_

Loki: Be careful what you do! The Shredder is watching, always watching!

(_Luna climbs up after Luan and sees they're in the remains of a park, will burnt , leafless trees. Luna looks around, noticing something off.)_

Luna: (_to Luan)_ Where are all the people?

Luan: (_scoffs) _What, you mean the ones that survived?

(_Luan runs into the park with Luna close behind. As they run, Luan continues to explain.)_

Luan: They're forced to work eighteen hour days in the Shredder's labor camps. No one is allowed out after night fall.

(_Luan stops and looks around for any sign of Foot .)_

Luna: What did you mean about Lori and Lynn aren't with anyone? What happened to them?

Luan: (_bitter)_ Let's just say that they got into a big fight , a long time ago.

Luna: (_confused)_ They're Lori and Lynn. Those two always argue.

Luan: Yeah, argue, not fight. One day they couldn't stand each other anymore. Went their separate ways, and left me alone.

(_Luan starts to take off again. Luna follows for a second, before she suddenly feels weird. Her whole body becomes distorted and blurry before it rightens and returns to normal.)_

Luna: (_baffled) _What the Shell!?

(_Luna shakes it off as there are more important matters at hand. She hurries to catch up to Luan.)_

Luan: (_as Luna catches up)_ I remember what you were talking about, Lunes. The Exterminator and Tetherby… You never came back. After that, everything just fell apart. We were a team, balanced each other out, with just three of us, it just didn't work. Turns out you were the glue, guess we really need that cool and level head of yours.

(_Luan had been steadily slowing down as she talked. Now she came to a stop. They were at a worn down, fenced area with a broken fence.)_

Luna: (_thinks they're where Luan was taking them) _Dude, you said you were taking me to see Linc.

(_In response Luan points towards the center the fenced area.)_

Luan: (_solemn) _He's over there.

(_Luna looks around for any signs of their Adoptive father and Sensei. She sees no sign of him. In fact the area was empty, at least that's what Luna thought until she saw the lone wooden grave marker with a cane leaning against it. Luna's face fell, she felt she had been stabbed in the heart as she read the name carved into the wood.)_

**LINCOLN.**

Luna: (_heartbroken)_ No.

(_Luna slowly approached the grave and sinks to her knees in front of it.)_

Luna: Linc is-(_devestated)_ No!

(_Luan comes to stand by her side. Despite the disrepair of the rest of the park, the makeshift grave appeared well looked after.) _

Luan: (_softly)_ Master Lynn Sr. used to bring him to the park , back in the day. It's not the safest place, but…it's where Linc wanted to be buried.

(_Luna looks up at Luan, tears threatening to spill over her eyes.)_

Luna: (_trembling)_ H..how?

Luan: A couple of years after you disappeared, Master Linc gave his life protecting the three of us .

(_Luna turns back to the grave, shocked at what the world had come too. She was angry as well, the Foot and Shredder had taken one of the only people that ever cared for her.)_

Luna: (_getting up)_ This place is so…. Horrible.

Luan: (_snorts)_ You'll get used to it. (_defeated)_ Besides what can you do? It's the way it is.

(_That was it, the complete hopelessness in Luan's voice sent Luna over. She felt new resolve come over her.)_

Luna: (_determined)_ It's not the way it was! (_pondering)_ Maybe I can't change the past. But that doesn't mean I can't change the present. (_to Luan)_ We gotta face Shred head, and take him down, once and for all!

Luan: (_pessimistic)_ Ha! We tried. (_regretful)_ Too many times.

Luna: (_determined)_ Well, we're gonna try again , brah! (_points to the grave)_ He took Linc from us! The only person who made us feel loved for fifteen years! The only person that didn't treat us like….freaks! Monsters! Things to be looked at, and studied. Dissected!

Luan: (_grim)_ If I had both arms I'd be crossing them right now. (_a brief silence)_ Alright, say I agree…you got a plan?

Luna: (_gears turning)_ I'm working on it. But we can't do it alone. We're gonna need Lori and Lynn.

Luan: That's a tall order, Lunes. You know what the last thing they said to each other before we separated? (_Luna shakes her head)_ I don't ever wanna see your Damn face ever again! (_considers)_ But I think I know someone who can help. Follow me.

(_Later in the blown out remains of the New York library, the last pocket of resistance against the Shredder are assembled. Among the rebels are Tad, Becky, Clyde, Rusty, Joey, Benny, Chaz, Stella, Harold and Howard, Grant, Casey, Nikki, and Sameer, Sid and several others. _

Chunk's voice: (_from comm system)_ Resistance team 7 this is ops. Proceed to Target.

_(At a command table , looking over some battle plans is and older version of Ronnie Anne. Her hair is cut short, like when she was obsessed will the tella novella. The hair was also almost completely grey. While her face showed the strain of fighting a losing war. She was dressed in a red shirt, tan grey pants and combat boots and had a head band around her head. Ronnie Anne writes something down on a scrap of paper and waves Sid over.)_

Ronnie Anne: (_hands her the paper)_ Deliver this to Sam. Her commandos will have to destroy that fuel dump before it gets moved on Friday.

Sid: (_salutes)_ Yes Sir!

(_Sid heads off as Ronnie Anne turns back to the table. Luan and Luna arrive and weave between the rebels towards her.)_

Luan: Yo! Rebel leader! Look what the cat dragged in!

(_Ronnie Anne turns and both her and Luna jump upon seeing each other.(_

Luna: (_happy) _Ronnie!

Ronnie Anne: (_disbelief)_ Lunatello!? (_rushes over and hugs her)_ You came back! Lincoln always said you would! So did Bobby.

Luna: (_returns the hug)_ Where is Bobby? That old knuckle head beating Shredder's lackeys with a hockey stick still?

(_Luna looks around expecting to see Bobby any second. She then sees both Luan and Ronnie look melancholy, at each other before turning their gaze to a nearby wall. Luna follows their gaze and is shocked and sad to see a picture of Bobby hanging there. He had fallen fighting the Foot.)_

_(The silence is broken as another voice breaks in.)_

Voice: Well, Well, Well Lunatello…

(_From the shadows another figure emerged, or rolled as they were in a wheelchair. They roll into the light. Luna gets shocked and draws her Bo staff when she sees it is Coach Pacowski and Lisa Stockman. But just wrong.)_

_(Coach Pacowski was the one in the chair, he was going bald, but what hair he still had was long and stringy. But Lisa was the wrong part, for starters it was just her brain, encased in a glass jar, attached to the large man's shoulder, a series of tubes connected the two, a single mechanical arm held a eye, Lisa used to see, and apparently had a vocal box or the _like.)

Lisa: …Looking younger then ever…and how do we look? Just another one of the Shredder's punishments. (_to Pacowski)_ Don't be impolite, Pacowski. Say hello to the genetic freak of nature.

Pacowski: Greetings, Lunatello.

(_Luna prepares to attack. Ronnie Anne comes over and puts her hand on the Staff.)_

Ronnie Anne: Easy, Lunes. (_about the two) _There with us. We saved them from being executed at a Prison camp about five years back.

Pacowski: (_lamenting)_ This is worse, I'd rather be dead. I wish you just let me be put out of my misery.

Lisa: (_annoyed)_ And I wish YOU had been put out of my misery! You miserable misanthrope!

(_Luna returns her Bo staff to it's holder and walks over to stare at Bobby's memorial portrait.)_

Luna: Ronnie Anne! There's gotta be a way to end this madness. I'm working on a plan. Can you get Lori and Lynn to meet me.

(_Ronnie Anne, curious, but decided to wait and see what Luna had in mind.)_

Ronnie Anne: (_nods)_ I can try.

…

(_Across the city, in the Shredder's new headquarters, a small but, powerful and sinister looking fortress. Loki makes his way through a long room, decorated with various trophies behind glass display cases. Loki is dressed in grey, metal armor with two Katanas slung over his back. His hair is now grey, being the main enforcer of a evil dictator took it's toll. Loki stops at a decorative wall, with an imposingly tall silhouette behind the wall. Loki kneels before it.)_

Loki:My Lord, I bring news.

Shredder silhouette: Speak, Loki.

Loki: Our forces were involved in a skirmish near the Turtles old lair. (_looks up) _sensors have identified the attacker as the Turtle, Lunatello.

Shredder silhouette: (_amused_ So, the prodigal daughter returns. Excellent…

(_Shredder then gets serious.)_

Shredder silhouette: Bring me Lunatello's head…with or without her body!

…

(_Later as twilight fell, a lone blimp projection Shredders helm patrols the sky. In front of the Library, a two toed green foot steps into view followed by the leg, billowing behind the ankles was a long black, leather coat. The figure looks to make sure the coast is clear before sprinting over and entering the building. Again, at the entrance, the figure pauses in the light, revealing it's Lori, older and more worn. The left side of her face and head is marred with thick, white scars. As were her legs. Like Luan ,her blonde hair was cut in a style similar to Luna's, and streaked with grey. Instead of her signature blue mask, she now wears dark, riddick style goggles, allowing the red coloration covering her ears to be seen. Her plastron was also marred with scars, covering her hands were black, fingerless gloves. She wore a long black, leather coat.)_

(_Lori once more make sure the coast is clear. She then leaps inside and draws her lone Katana, prepared for an attack.)_

_(Seeing all is well, Lori starts to relax. Just then a second figure drops in from a yard or two behind her. Lori turns her katana on them. In the shadows, the figure is unable to be discerned. The figure then notices Lori.)_

Figure: (_angry_)What the Shell are you doing here!?

Lori: (_equally angry, but more controlled) _Lynn!? Ronnie Anne didn't say anything about you being here!

(_Lynn then steps into the light. She's wearing a brown jacket and brown fingerless gloves, with her Sai tucked into her belt. Her plastron is even more scarred then Lori's and having several knicks in it as well. Her legs were also similarly scarred. Like Lori and Luan, her hair was short like Luna's. She still wear her usual mask, only the left eyehole was sown shut in a makeshift eye patch._

Lynn: (_mocking and condescending) _Aww, what's the matter big sis? ,(_angrily walks over )_ I remind you how you made us abandon Master Lincoln!? When he needed us most!

(_Lynn roughly shoved the blonde turtle. The blonde Turtle shoved back.)_

Lori: (_voice rises)_ It's what he wanted, Lynn! (_sad)_ To save us. If we had gone back, we'd all be dead!

Lynn: (_accusing)_ We left him to die! We coulda saved him!

Lori: (_yells)_ You know we couldn't! He was literally gone!

Lynn: Grrr, No!

(_Lynn furiously shoved Lori hard enough to nearly topple her. Lori steadies herself and raises her Katana.)_

Lori: (_fuming)_ All right, Lynn! I'm literally through messing around! You wanna fight! Let's fight and settle this once and for all!

(_Lori and Lynn square off. Lori raises her Katana to make the first strike. A Bo staff suddenly appears between them and knocks her down. Lynn attempt to take advantage of this only to be knocked down as well. Both Turtles start to rise, until they see something that freezes them.)_

Lori: (_quiet)_ It can't be?

Lynn: (_disbelief)_ What?

Luna: (_standing between them)_ Lori. Lynn, we gotta talk, dudes.

(_Luna retires her Bo staff and helps her older sisters to their feet.)_

Lynn: (_to Luna)_ Lunes…No way!

(_The next thing Luna new she was crushed I a bear hug from Lynn, like the red masked Turtle was afraid she'd be snatched away at any moment.)_

Lori: (_struggles to find words)_ Lunatello!..Yo..your back. I don't believe it!

Luan: (_off screen)_ Believe it…

(_Luan and Ronnie Anne walks from inside to join them.)_

Luan:…Lunatic over here wants to go up against the Shredder.

(_Both Lynn and Lori are shocked at this.)_

Lori: We already tried it, Lunes. It can't be done. (_sad)_ That's how we lost Bobby.

Lynn: Can't believe I'm saying this, but Lori's right. The Shredder's palace is surrounded by an army of Foot police…

Lori: …And Utrominators.

Lynn:…and Loki legions.

Lori: We couldn't even get in to fight him. Much less get to the door.

Lisa: (_off screen)_And even if you could, you couldn't beat him…

(_From the shadows, Lisa and Coach Pacowski wheel themselves over.)_

Lisa:…The Shredder's new exo suit is stronger then ever. I should know..(_prideful)_ I designed it.

Lori: (_melancholy) _It can't be done.

Lynn: (_melancholy)_ It's impossible. It's hopeless, Lunes

(_Theirs a brief moment of silence. Then Luna smacked both Turtles upside the head.)_

Lori: (_indignant)_ OW!

Lynn: (_indignant)_ OW!

Luna: (_determined)_ I don't know what happened to you guys, but the Turtles I knew believed nothing was hopeless.

(_Luna places her hands on Lori and Lynn's shoulders.)_

Luna: (_imploring)_ Come on! We can do this!

(_Lori and Lynn stare at each other. Maybe it was the determined tone in Luna's voice, or the fact they were back together again. But they find themselves believing her. For the first time in thirty years, they felt something they thought they'd never feel again…hope.)_

_(Lynn holds out her hand to Lori. To everyone's surprise and happiness, Lori takes it. The two shake.)_

Lori: (_to Luna)_ All right, Lunes, we'll give it one more shot. (_begging)_ But please, tell me we have a fighting chance!?

Luna: (_nods)_ I've already begun thinking up a plan. (_towards Luan)_ Using these big brains of mine. (_to Ronnie)_ Do we have any hardware? Exo suits of our own?... Anything!?

Ronnie Anne: Well, we do have a Look legion bots, we captured that Lisa's been modifying.

Luna: (_working out the plan in her head)_ Ok, that's a start, plus we gotta go to the lair.

Lynn: (_baffled)_ The lair!? It got wasted years ago.

Luna: (_smirks)_ Not all of it.

(_Luna couldn't help but smile, sure this New York didn't make any sense. But she found her sisters, the oldest memories she ever had, they had been together. Now that they were back together, things started looking up.)_

Luna: Besides, (_pulls Lori and Lynn towards her into a hug and waves Luan over to join them) Shredders a fool if he thinks he can stop us, now that we're back together.)_

_(The other three could help it, the smiled too, at least they were a family again.)_

Luan: COWABUNGA! (_sees everyone's expression)_ Been holding in for thirty years.

(_The Turtles burst into something Ronnie Anne had heard for a long time, laughter. For a moment, the years faded away. There was Lori, unscarred and blue masked. Lynn, having depth perception and giving a two armed Luan a playful older sibling noogie. And right in the center was Luna, the one that held them all together. The years came rushing back, but the hope remained.)_

_(Luna was right, many they did have a fighting chance.) _**…**

**(**_Some time later, the moon fully rises is more than halfway across the sky. A squadron of Utrominators flies over the Shredder's fortress. Loki again approaches the decorative wall, with the Shredder silhouette an bows.) _

Loki: Master, the Utrom slaves have completed work on the Trans mat device, it will be operational in exactly two hours.

Shredder silhouette: Excellent!

(_The two then hear a tremendous rumblings coming from beneath them. From behind Loki, the Turtle tunneler comes up through the floor, the blue energy drill easily bores through the stone floor. The machine comes to a stop, held up by the pile of dirt and stone chunk's. Loki recovered from his shock and draws one of his Katanas.)_

Shredder: (_enraged)_ Who dares!?

(_The side door opens up, and Luan comes leaping out. Lori and Lynn follow. Last to emerge is Luna. The brains of the bunch is piloting an eight foot tall exo suit. The left arm looks normal, the right arm, had long bladed claws, and over the pilots chair was a pair of mounted twin mini guns.)_

Luna: (_as she lands, beside her sisters) _ Yo! Shred dude! Care to come out and play!?

Shredder: (_amused_) So the Turtles finally reunite?

(_The decorative wall splits down the middle. Loki stebs aside as the Shredder finally reveals himself. His exo suit towers over Luna's, at least twenty feet tall, strong, composed of dark metal, stomping about on three legs, four arms with sharp, pointy blades , several extra blades popped out of the suits back. And to top it all off, where the Head should be, was the true form of the Shredder, a blood red Utrom, with a large purple scar over his left eye and horny little growths on both sides of his head as well as his forehead. The mega shredder completely exits his quarters and advances towards them.)_

Mega Shredder: (_promising)_ It's thirty years over due, but at last I will finish what I started with your friend and the rat, and put an end to your pathetic lives!

(_The Turtles remain calm before him.)_

Luna: Shredder! Your reign of terror is over!

Loki: (_still close to the wall)_ Legions! Get out here! Attack!

(_From the Shredders quarters, a small army of the Mechanical Loki look alikes come charging out. Some are colored silver, others gold. Several have circular saws for hands, others hold Swords or Spears.)_

Loki: Destroy them all!

(_The Loki bots activate or raise their weapons and leap into the battle as it begins. Luna pilots her Exo suit with controls. The guns wirr to life.)_

Luna: (_declaring)_ For Master Lincoln!

(_Her sisters leap into the charging horde and engage them. Luna's suit guns decimate one or two. She them switches trajectory and takes out some more. While her back is turned, two charge towards her for a sneak attack. Before their can, several shots come from the tunneler, taking them out. From the Tunneler Ronnie Anne leaps out to join the fray.)_

Ronnie Anne: Hey, who told you to start fighting without me!?

_( She fires a couple more shots from her grenade launcher, before charging into battle.)_

_(A second later, Coach Pacowski and Lisa come out, as they had been brought along so Lisa could help Luna on the suit.)_

Lisa: (_baffled, to Pacowski)_ Pacowski! Stop! What are you doing!? We were told to stay in the Tunneler!

(_Pacowski ignores her and rolls his wheelchair towards the Mega Shredder._

Pacowski: (_begs)_ Master! Please take me back!

(_Shredder looks down at the pathetic form that stopped beneath him.)_

Shredder: What!?

Pacowski: (_to the Shredder) _I'll serve you, Boss! (_imploring)_ Please!

Lisa: (_appalled)_ Pacowski, you mega imbilicile, Stop! What are you doing, are you brain dead!?

(_In response to Pacowski's plea, The Mega Shredder raise his front mechanical foot.)_

Shredder: (_distasteful)_ Pathetic fools! Exterminating you two traitors, shall an added bonus…to today's great victory.

Pacowski: (_realizing his mistake)_ Oh…Crud.

(_The foot came down, in an instant Pacowski and Lisa were no longer a thorn in his side. The Shredder grinned, in sadistic glee.) _

(_As the battle with the bots continued, Lori, Lynn and Luan found themselves shell to shell. Several more of the Loki bots had fallen to their weapons. Lori held her lone Katana ready, Lynn , her Sai. Luan spun her Nun Chuck as more bots surrounded them.)_

Lynn: Just like old times! Forgot how great it felt to fight by you guy's sides!

Lori: I was literally just thinking the same thing.

Luan: (_serious)_ Touching family moment later! Come on, we gotta buy Lunes a little more time! (_to the bots)_ Keep the bots busy!

(_The three separate and charge towards their adversaries. Luan rushed at a gold one, with a flying leap, she struck it twice across the face. The Loki bot backed up and thrust with its spear. Luan was too quick and leapt aside. Before the bot could recover, Luan swung her nun chuck and snagged it's arm. Luan then flipped the entire bottle over her shoulder. Luan turns as more approach her from behind. Luan jumped and evaded the first's attack and knocked the second down with a forceful downward kick.)_

_(Luan lands lightly on her feet. She gazed as several bots surrounded her, cutting off any chance of escape. They close and raise their weapons as one.)_

Luan: (_in her head, grim)_ Sure, gang up on the one armed Turtle. (_to Luna, out loud)_ Luna! Luna!

(_Luna manages to turn around in battle, to her call.)_

Luan: (_as she is cut off from Luna's sight)_ I'm!.. I'm!..

(_The Loki bots completely surround her. As one, their weapons come down.)_

_(The screen goes dark and several shining slashes are seen. Luan cried out in pain.)_

Luna: (_aghast)_ Luan! No!

(_Luna hears more screams from Lori and Lynn as they looked from battle at Luna's cry of distress. The Loki bots separate and lying on her back, on the floor beneath them was Luan. Her face twisted in a frozen grimace of pain. Her body limp and lifeless. She was gone.)_

(_Enraged at the loss of another family member, Lori and Lynn lash out at every Loki bot they see. Luna stares at Luan one last time, before charging at Shredder. Nothing stood in her way, the few Bots that tried are knocked aside like nothing. Shredder was hers.)_

Luna: You'll pay for this, Shred head! If it's the last thing, I'll do! YOU WILL PAY!

(_Luna stops before Shredder and levels both Mini guns at him and unleashes everything she has. Bullets, strike Shredder's armor , in such quick succession a cloud of smoke and dust is formed. Luna keeps her fingers on the firing trigger, even after the clicking of empty chambers sounded.)_

(_Luna took her hand off the trigger. She scans the smoke cloud for any signs of movement. A pair of large metal hands lash out at her and seizes the suits arms, crushing them in it's iron grip. Luna cries out in shock as she is lifted of the ground. The smoke clears, revealing the unharmed form of Shredder. He looks over the exo suit.)_

Shredder: (_disappointed) _ Thirty years, and this is all you have?! (_mocking)_ Truly pathetic!

(_With a twist, both of Luna's exo suits arms are torn off. Luna falls to the ground, landing hard. Shredder glares down at her.)_

Shredder: (_to Luna)_ Disgusting creature!

(_Luna struggles to pick herself and the suit up. Shredder kicks out, sending her sailing through the air. Luna cries out in shock as she flies against the tunneler. She lays there stunned.)_

Lori: (_worried)_ Luna!

(_With the death of Luan driving them, Lynn and Lori had thinned the ranks of Loki bots considerably. Only a few remained. Lori charges at two and leaps over the first blow, a second rushes her. Lori swings out with her sword and cuts it clean in two.)_

Lori: For Lincoln!

(_The first Bot strikes out. Lori ducks it's blow and cuts it in two as well.)_

Lori: For Luan!

(_Footsteps sound behind her. Lori blocks the incoming swing with her Katana, the real Loki stares her down. Both swordsman grit their teeth as their swords are locked in mid air.)_

Loki: (_hissing plea)_ Please! I beg you, leave this place! Before I'm forced to do as my duty commands me!

(_Lori doesn't speak. The two sword wielders separate and begin to duel. Loki makes the first strike with a two handed downward hack but Lori blocks with lightning swiftness. Sparks dance off the blades, Lori makes a sudden slash, but Loki easily leaps over. Loki strikes again, but the blow is evaded. Lori kicks out. Loki catch's it and throws her across the room, Lori drops her sword and winds up crashing through one of the displays. Lori shakes off the impact and glares at the charging Loki. Lori finally speaks.)_

Lori: (_about Loki's plea)_ Not this time, Loki! It's time you literally made your choice, Once And For All!

(_Lori runs to meet Loki's advance, at the last second, she summersaults over him. Her Katana was too far, but nearby was the severed arm of a Loki bot. Lori snatches it up as Loki comes in from behind. Lori I'llcks his slash with the arm. The arm is knocked free, but Loki, is momentarily thrown off balance. Lori uses the opportunity to kick him in the guy, knocking the wind out of him. Off balance, Loki swings, with Lori avoiding with ease. He tries again with similar results. Before he can attempt a third, Lori seizes his wrist and flips him over her shoulder . _

_(Loki hits the ground a short distance away hard. Lori walks over to him. Her sword lies in her path. She kicks it back into her hand. She stands over the dazed, Loki.)_

Lori: (_truthfully)_I'm sorry, Loki. I never wanted it to end this way. (_in her head)_ In another world, we could've been friends.

(_Loki raises his gaze, as Lori raised her sword over her head, prepared for the final blow. She couldn't miss.)_

_(The Katana came down, slicing through the Bot sneaking up behind her. The severed machine toppled. On the ground , Loki picks up his sword.)_

_(The screen goes black. A single slash is seen.)_

_(Lori cries out in sudden pain as Loki's sword slices across her back, over her scabbard. The razor sharp blade cutting through leather jacket, shell, and into the flesh underneath. Lori scream shifts into a strangled gasp.)_

Loki: (_quiet remorse)_ Forgive me, Lorinardo.

(_Lynn threw her Sai at the two Bots, coming at her. The points bury into their foreheads and the bots collapse lifeless on the ground. That was the last of the Bots. Lynn turned to call to Lori that they needed to help Luna. She turns just in time to see Lori weakly fall to her knees and support herself with her arms. With Loki standing behind her, sword drawn. Lynn puts two and two together.)_

Lynn: (_devastated)_ LORI! No!

(_Hearing her cry, Loki turned as Lynn rushes him. The sole brown eye, burning with blind fury. Loki is tackled to the floor, before he can step aside. Before he can react , Lynn's fist connects with his jaw.)_

Lynn: (_blood rage) _Let's see you fight someone when their back isn't turned! You , damn coward!

(_Lynn continues raining punches on his face, will each landing , a lost friend or family member flashes through her mind. Lincoln, Bobby, Luan and Lori.)_

(_Loki digs his knees into Lynn's gut and flips her off with all his strength. Lynn sails into another display, shattering the glass. Loki's on his feet and charging at her a instant later. In the display, Lynn picks up a large shard of broken glass. She launches it at her enemy.)_

(_Loki's sword slices through the makeshift projectile. Lynn rushes him yet again, Loki swings his blade, Lynn ducks, and delivers a powerful spinning kick that throws him several feet to crash to the ground. Not waiting, Lynn launches herself into the air and prepares to land the finishing blow to the back of his skull. _

Lynn: Aggggghhhh!

_(On the ground , Loki picks himself up and as the distance between foot and head close, Loki takes up his sword and turns, and slashes will all his might. For the third time, a darkened screen and one final slash.)_

(_Lynn flies backwards. She lands on her head with a painful groan, before toppling onto her stomach. With difficulty she rises to her hands and knees. Her head hurt, her stomach hurt. Her stomach has on fire. She hisses in pain and brings her hand up to investigate the burning sensation. In a split second she knows what's up.)_

Lynn: (_in her head)_ So, this is was dying feels like? Just as painful as I thought it would be.

(_Lynn looks over at Lori. The eldest Turtle was lying on her back, her knees pulled upright, will her left hand limply thrown across her chest. She had succumbed to her wound while Lynn battled Loki.)_

(_Lynn weakly crawls over to her.)_

Lynn: (_gasps)_ Lori. Lori!

(_So much to say, so little time. She tried to avenge her and failed. All those years she blamed Lori for Lincoln's death, when she was just as at fault. And all those years as kids, resenting her leadership, all those years apart, mabye if they had stayed together…things would have been different, better.)_

_(Lynn reaches out to her only older sibling.)_

Lynn: (_in her head)_ Just say it! I'm sorry!

(_Lynn struggles to from the words. But all that comes out of her lips is a short final gasp as she pitches forwards and lands face first into the floor beside her sister. Her reaching left hand fell across her sisters body, the fingertips of both turtles brushed against each other.)_

_(Loki stands above them. He stares at the scene in regret. All around were the chopped up remains of the legion bots. A voice breaks his trance.)_

Ronnie Anne: Loki…

(_Loki turns to see Ronnie Anne standing directly in front of him, holding her grenade launcher.)_

Ronnie Anne:…End of the line.

Loki: (_glares)_ Ok, you , I have no problem killing.

(_Loki charges her. Ronnie just smirks.)_

Ronnie Anne: Yeah, real smart move , attacking someone who has a grenade launcher.

(_Ronnie Anne pulls the trigger. Too late, Loki realized he did the dumbest thing he could possibly do. The grenade explodes directly in front of him. Loki is thrown backwards by the explosion, he hits the ground rolling, he stops face first in the ground, half of his hair is burnt down to the skin, and his armor was smoking and his face was also burned.)_

Loki: (_weak gasp)_ Master, I'm literally finished.

(_Loki then goes completely still as he stops breathing. He's dead. Lori and Lynn were avenged.)_

_(Over by the tunneler, Luna slowly rises to her feet and the Shredder stomps toward her.)_

Shredder: (_taunting laugh)_ Look around, Lunatello! Tell me, how does it feel to be the last of your kind?

(_Luna is of course devastated at this. But couldn't allow Shredder to break her, he just needed to get a little closer.)_

(_The Shredder was just toying with her. Like those pathetic freaks ever stood a chance. Three were now dead on the floor. Loki too, but that didn't matter. It was time to rid himself of this final pest.)_

_(Shredder snatched up the pathetic excuse for an Exo suit. He lifted it to his face to glare at the mutant within._)

Shredder: And now, I will crush you, like your family, just like the insignificant worm that you are.

Luna: (_glaring)_ You know something, Shred head. You suffer from Hubris, you know what that is, people call it a fatal flaw. In your case , you think you can do anything, your invincible.

(_As she talked, Luna quietly, flipped open a covering on a hidden button.)_

Luna: You never would believe someone could out think you. Like this attack, the whole attack was to get you into position.

Shredder: (_snarls)_ For what?

Luna: To do this!

(_Luna hits the button. From the Tunneler, thick chains come shooting out and wrap around both exo suits, pulling them close and binding them together.)_

_(Shredder is shocked.)_

Shredder: What!? Wh-..What is happening!?

(_Suddenly the Tunneler's drill wirrs to life on it's own. With a clanging noise, an internal winch starts pulling both suits towards the spinning doom.)_

Shredder: (_refusal)_ No! I am the Shredder!

(_Shredder or not, the chains pull them closer. Shredder's exo suits feet dig into the ground to stop the pull. It doesn't work, The drill starts burning into the back of Luna's suit.)_

Shredder: I am the the SHREDDER!

(_Luna grabs the mini gun turret on hers and pulls herself free from the cock pit. Luna drops to the ground and turns to see she slipped out just in time, in seconds her suit is decimated. The chains pull Shredder closer.)_

Shredder: I AM THE-

(_But at that moment , the Tunneler's drill bored into the chest of his suit, chunk's of metal fly loose. The Shredder's defiance at this turn of events give way to a terrified scream as the drill goes straight through his armor. His Utrom body falls from it's perch straight into the drilling energy. He gives one final yell as he is swiftly torn apart. Then silence.)_

_(The ruined remains of the massive Exo suit collapses to the floor. The Tunneler's drill dies out, all it's power spent. It was over.)_

(_Luna stares at the result of the their one more shot.)_

Luna: (_weary)_ It's done.

(_Ronnie Anne watched the scene unfold after taking out Loki, now the grenade launcher fell from her disbelieving hands. She hangs her, head feeling more tired then she ever did. Shredder was finally gone… If only the price hadn't been so high.)_

_(Ronnie Anne looked up as Luna turned and walked back towards her, keeping her gaze straight, not looking around. Ronnie Anne looked at her sympathetic. She couldn't blame her, she herself didn't want to look down and see the other three lying there. Never to hear or see them alive again. If it was Ronnie Anne who had just reunited the only family she had, only to see them cut down before her eyes. She be bawling her eyes out. She couldn't see how Lunatello was managing to hold up.)_

(_Luna stops beside her, looking the grimmest of anyone Ronnie had ever seen.)_

Luna: (_sudden)_ My sisters. (_weak)_ My poor sisters.

(_Luna then turns to Ronnie.)_

Luna: This is a bogus victory. I'm all that's left, of everyone I ever loved. (_sad)_ This world…This…Future..it's a nightmare.

(_Ronnie Anne felt sadden by the hopelessness in her voice. She felt the urge to hug her, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she shook her.)_

Ronnie Anne: No Lunes. It WAS a nightmare. But you, Lori, Lynn, and Luan you gave us back are future. We're free.

(_Luna closed her eyes at the mention of her fallen siblings, tears threatening to spill. Luna manages to compose herself.)_

Luna: Ronnie, i-

(_But whatever she was gonna say died on her lips as suddenly that strange staic and distorted feeling from the park struck her again. Ronnie Anne backs up shocked as the only Turtle left, became blurry, like it was poor connection.)_

Luna: (_freaked out)_ Ronnie Anne! This happened before, only it's much stronger this time! Like, Something's pulling me away!

(_Ronnie Anne is unable to do anything besides call out.)_

Ronnie Anne: Luna! Remember what Linc used to say, there's always hope…no matter what!

(_Luna vanished in the distorted surge. Ronnie Anne was alone.)_

Ronnie Anne: (_soft and grateful)_ And…Thank you.

(_Outside the Shredder's fortress, the sun Rose over New York. The first dawn over a , new liberated world.)_

**That Brizillaking1 is the darkest and Saddest episode in TMNT **


	7. Chapter 7

**TMNL**

The Turtles that would become the Teenage Mutant Ninja Louds, started their life in a turtle farm outside New York, for the pet trade . They are members of the Pond slider water turtles. Born from a Red-eared slider father and a Yellow-bellied slider mother. In a clutch of nine, they were the only females, they other five which stayed in the farm were male. While they were bought by a pet store in New York. After a few days in their new home, they were adopted by Rusty Spokes. However, on their way through the city, an unforeseen serious of circumstances would forever change the course of many lives. As their new owner waited at an intersection to cross the street. Another pedestrian saw an old blind man about to be run down by a large truck, as he was crossing the street. Running to his aid, he accidentally knocked the jar holding the infant turtles into the street. The jar shattered and the turtles were carried away by a small rivlet into a nearby storm drain. As the truck swerved in order to avoid hitting the blind man. A metal and glass canister carrying a strange glowing, green ooze was knocked from the truck and carried into the storm drain after the turtles. Though the infant reptiles were unharmed by the fall, having instinctively retreated into their shells. The canister smashed open, coating them in the strange ooze and starting their metamorphosis.

Fate was on their side that day, as the event was witnessed by an uncommonly intelligent white rat, named Lincoln, who up until recently had been the pet of Rita-shen and ninjitsu master Lynn Loud Sr. and made his way down to them. Moved by pity, he gathered the baby turtles up in a discarded coffee can. During which time, one of the Turtles (_the one that would become Luanangelo)_ splattered him with ooze off her, starting his own metamorphosis.

That night as they slept, the transformation began. The Turtles grew larger, double in size, they grew three fingers on each hand and two toes on each foot. Due to contact with human, namely the store clerk who put them in the jar, they developed human features as well, such as hair, freckles on two, and human like heads. When Lincoln awoke the next morning, he was shocked to discover this and also to see he too had changed, into a Rat-boy hybrid.

The Turtles followed him everywhere, their human/reptile minds having imprinted he was their father, a fact that frightened him at first, but he eventually eased in and accepted and even loved it. During one of their forages through their sewer domain to find a permanent home, due to both their growing sizes. He received another shock when one of the Turtles, (_the one that would become Lunatello)_ spoke his name. Soon all four could speak, as they eventually found them a permant home , which over the years they made it quite friendly and homey, for a sewer. During these years, and until they were larger, the four slept in discarded pizza box's, it was at this time, one of the Turtles (_also Lunatello)_ first called him dad.

Knowing his four newfound children would eventually be drawn to the world above and knowing what a dangerous place it could be. He set out to train them in all he knew of the ancient art of Ninjitsu. Gathering what they needed from his deceased owner Lynn Loud Sr. old dojo.

From a battered comic book he fished out of a storm drain and from a cartoon his master had loved, he gave names to each of them. Lorinardo. Lynnpheal. Lunatello. And Luanangelo.

…

**Lorinardo.**

Age: fifteen to seventeen.

Forty five to forty seven(_SAINW)_

Species: Mutant Pond Slider.

Gender: female.

Height: 5' 8

Eye color: blue

Hair color: blonde

Other names: Lor—Luan, Luna and Lynn

Lori—Lynn, Luna, Luan

Fearless leader—Lynn

Daughter—Lincoln

Great and powerful Lorinardo—Lynn

Big sis—Lynn, Luna, and Luan

Friends/allies: Lynnpheal

Lunatello –younger sisters

Luanangelo.

Lincoln—adoptive father

Lynn Loud Sr. –adoptive

Grandfather

Ronnie Anne O' Neil

Bobby Jones

Sam Sharp—Pizza provider

Lana—Mutant alligator

Casagrande family

Enemies:. Shredder—archenemy

Loki—personal enemy

Foot

Agent Sue

Lisa Stockman

Lord Tetherby

Monster Luna—reluctant

Exterminator

Foot mystic's

Lorinardo is the oldest of the four turtles and the leader, though often questioned by Lynn, the younger Turtle usually concedes to her leadership. Wears a blue mask and wields a pair of katanas.

Appearance: Lori like her sisters share some similarities , that combine their Red-eared slider and Yellow-bellied slider heritage, such as the red around their ears, typically hidden behind their masks the yellow plastron with green spots. But the similarities end there. Lorinardo is the only Turtle to have blonde hair and blue eyes.

Her skin is asparagus green.

Facts: Lori's favorite normal pizza topping is mushrooms.(_due to sleeping in a mushroom pizza box as a infant). _Her favorite odd pizza topping is jellybeans. Though they eat a variety of pizza toppings. She is also fond of Chinese food

Lori is the second tallest turtle.

Lori's mask was a gift from Pop-Pop the ancient one (_described as calm and resourceful blue. Before realizing he covered her eyes where she couldn't see.)_

Lori katanas were chosen for her by Lincoln: (_a sharp and serious weapon for the Leader.) _They are straight bladed and have blue wrapping on the hilts

Lori is often described as a workaholic by her sisters, though they also view her a pillar of strength. She's the most serious, spiritual, disciplined of the four.

Alternate persona's

Dystopian reality: When Luna is sent to alternate reality where Shredder won. She discovered that her Future self has been missing for thirty years, and Master Lincoln gave his life for the other three. Her future sisters parted ways. Lori and Lynn in particular parted ways violently, Lynn felt they had abandoned their Sensei and father, while Lori felt they had done what was necessary, with last words they'd say to each other for thirty years being " I don't ever want to see your Damn face ever again!". This version of Lori is heavily scarred, having lost her mask years earlier, she wears a pair of Riddick style goggles, showing her red around her ears, and wears her hair short, in honor of Luna, it's also streaked with grey, wears a long leather coat with black leather fingerless gloves and world's a single Katana. When mainstream Luna brings the three back together, after defusing a incoming battle between Lori and Lynn, and tells them she plans to battle Shredder and needs their help. Though happy to see her missing sister, she is skeptical as they had all been beaten by Shredder over the years, even having lost Bobby in one of the battles. But Luna manages to convince then to give it one more shot. Retrieving the Tunneler from their old lair they burrow into Shredders lair. While Luna battles the Shredder, Lori, Lynn and Luan hold of the legion of Loki bots. Both Lori and Lynn remark that they forgotten how good it felt fine side by side. Lori witness Luan's death and attacks the Loki bots in vengence. After destroying several she is engaged in combat by the actual Loki, who begs her to leave the battle. Lori refuses, saying it's time he made his choice. The two fight, although Lori wins, and prepares to land the final blow, a Loki bot distracts her and Loki slashes her across the back, mortally wounding her, and causing Lynn to attack him in a Beserker rage. Lori succumbs to her wound during their fight. She is the second Turtle to die.

She is named after Lori from the Loud House and Leonardo from TMNT who is in turn named after Italian painter, inventor, scientist Leonardo de Vinci

…

**Lynnpheal**

Age: fifteen to seventeen

Forty five to forty seven (_SAINW)_

Species: Mutant Pond Slider

Gender: female

Height: 5'7 and a half

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: brown(_worn in a short ponytail)_

Other names: Lynn—Lori, Luna, Luan

Lynnsanity—herself

Hot head—Lori, Bobby

Ninja dropout—Lori

Daughter- Lincoln

Friends/allies. Lorinardo-older sister

Lunatello—younger sister

Luanangelo—youngest sister

Lincoln—adoptive father

Lynn Loud Sr. – adoptive grandfather

Ronnie Anne O'Neil

Bobby Jones

Lana—Mutant alligator

Sam Sharp—Pizza provider

Casagrande family

Enemies:. Shredder—archenemy

Agent Sue

Loki

Foot

Lisa Stockman

Lord Tetherby

Exterminator

Monster Luna—reluctant

Foot mystic's

Lynnpheal is the second oldest of the Turtles and the hot head of the group, she often questions Lorinardo, but usually concedes to her leadership. Wears a red mask and wields a pair of Sai.

Appearance: Lynn has the darkest green skin out of the turtles as well as the darkest red around her ears, usually hid beneath her mask. She has dark brown hair, worn in a short ponytail and freckles. Her plastron is yellow with green spots and marred with many scratches and nicks due to her roughhousing, noticeably includes a lightning shaped chip taken out of the upper left corner, she got when they were wondering the sewer in search of a permanent home, when she was caught in a rush of water and slammed into a corner.

Facts: Lynn is one of the two Turtles to have freckles (_the other is Luna)_

It is unknown why Lynn is always so angry, presumably it's believed it's because her and her sisters are the only ones of their kind and ultimately alone, and will never be accepted by the surface world.

Despite constantly pushing and clashing with her sisters, she is loyal to a fault and deeply and truly loves them and their adoptive father, Lincoln. Once stating she could care less if anything happens to her, but the thought of any one of them being hurt or in danger causes her to experience blind rage.

Her and Luan are the same height.

Her favorite normal pizza topping is Jalapenos (_from sleeping in a hot pepper pizza box as an infant). _ Her favorite odd pizza topping is marshmallows. She is also fond of Chinese food, particularly the spicy food

Lynn's mask is a gift from Pop-Pop the ancient one: (_described as brave and protective red)_

Lynn appears to have a hatred of insects, though it is unknown why. If fact while attempting to save apprentice time master Leni , they were attacked by a pair of magically enlarged cockroaches. While Lori managed to crush one with a statue, the second one swallowed Lynn whole. Luna and Luan managed to pin it down and Lynn freed herself from it's stomach by bursting out of it.

Lynn's Sai's were chosen for her by Lincoln: (_a weapon perfect for being up close and personal). _The hilts are wrapped in red, and the points are sharpened

Alternate persona's

Dystopian reality: When Luna is sent to a alternate reality where Shredder won. She discovers that her Future self has been missing for thirty years , and Lincoln gave his life protecting the other three, and the future versions of her sisters drifted apart. Lori and Lynn in particular parted ways violently. Lynn believed they had abandoned their adoptive father, while Lori felt they had done was necessary, with their last words for thirty years being " I don't ever want to see your Damn face ever again!". This version of Lynn is scarred, thou not as heavily as Lori. She lost her left eye and has the corresponding eye hole in her mask shewn shut in a makeshift eye patch and wears her hair short in honor of Luna. She wears a brown jacket and brown fingerless gloves. When mainstream Luna brings the three back together after defusing a incoming battle between Lori and Lynn, and tells them she plans to battle Shredder and needs their help. Though happy to see their missing sister, with Lynn hugging her joyfully. Both are skeptical about Luna's plan, having been beaten by Shredder several times and even losing Bobby in one of the battles. But Luna manages to convince them to give it one more shot. Retrieving the Tunneler from their old lair. The Turtles burrowed through the floor of Shredders fortress. While Luna battles the Shredder Lynn, Lori and Luan held off the Loki bots. Lynn and Lori remark that they had forgotten how good it felt fighting together. She witnessed Luan's death and attacks the Loki bots in vengence. Lynn took out the final two herself, and turned just in time to see Lori being mortally wounded by Loki, causing Lynn to attack him in a Beserker rage. Though she managed to land several strong blows, Loki slashes her across the stomach, mortally wounding her as well. Seeing Lori had died during their fight, she crawls over to her oldest sister calling her name and attempts to apologize for all the years they were angry at each other, but succumbs to her own injury before she can and dies next to Lori. She is the third and last Turtle to die.

Little Lynn

Little Lynn is Lynn after being attacked by a mutant leech. The Leech latches on to her and drains her of blood and causing a reaction that leaves Lynn shrunk at seven inches tall. Terrified she wanders the sewers until being recused by Luna during her 2nd secondary mutation, but with her original mentality restored. Later pilots a mechanical turtle built by Lana and Luna so she can still fight alongside her sisters

She is named after Lynn from the Loud House (_and possibly Lincoln's former owner Lynn Loud Sr)_ and TMNT's Raphael who is in turn named after Italian painter Raphael.

…**...**

**Lunatello**

Age: fifteen to seventeen

Missing (_SAINW)_

Species: Mutant Pond Slider

Gender: female

Height: 5'9 to 5'10

Eye color: Grey

Hair color: brown (_worn in a pixie cut)_

Other names. Lunes—Lori, Lynn, Luan, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Sam

Moonlight—Sam

Genetic freak of nature—herself, Lisa Stockman

Lunatic—Luan (_SAINW)_

Daughter—Lincoln

Dino Luna—2nd secondary mutation

Friends/ allies. Lorinardo—oldest sister

Lynnpheal—older sister

Luanangelo—younger sister

Lincoln—adoptive father

Lynn Loud Sr—adoptive grandfather

Ronnie Anne O' Neil

Bobby Jones

Sam Sharp—Pizza provider/ crush

Lana—Mutant alligator

Casagrande family

Enemies:. Shredder—archenemy

Loki

Foot

Agent Sue

Lisa Stockman

Lord Tetherby

Exterminator

Her friends and family ( _unintentional , 1__st__ secondary mutation)_

Foot mystic's

Lunatello is the third oldest of the Turtles and the brains of the group, because when they were exposed to the mutagen, most covered her head and was absorbed into her brain, enhancing it to genius level. Wears a purple ninja mask and wields a Bō staff

Appearance: Luna, like her sisters has red around her ears and often hidden under her eye mask, and a yellow plastron, with green spot. She has olive green skin, and wears her brown hair in a pixie cut and freckles. Her eyes are grey

Facts: Luna at 5' 9 to 5' 10 is the tallest turtle.

Her and Lynn have freckles.

She is Bisexual and has a bitter sweet crush on their friend and pizza provider Sam Sharp. Bitter sweet because although Sam recuperates the crush, both know it can never be.

Her favorite normal pizza topping is Pepperoni (_from sleeping in a pepperoni pizza box as an infant)_ Her favorite odd pizza topping is shrimp. She is also fond of Chinese food, especially the fried rice.

Luna has undergone a secondary mutation into a monster twice.

Luna was the first Turtle to speak and the first one to refer to Lincoln as Dad.

Luna is the glue that holds the Turtles together.

According to Lana, despite fighting enemies, Luna is one of the gentlest souls she ever encountered.

While still the least violent of the turtles, Luna once threatened that the next person to call her Tortoise, River cooter or Kung Fu frog would get a Bō staff shoved up his—before being reminded by Lori this is a family show.

Luna's mask was a gift from Pop-Pop the ancient one (_referred to as Rocking and cool purple)_

Luna's Bō staff was chosen for her by Lincoln (_humble and reliable, much like her). _She has two in fact, one made of Ash and the other one is Oak, both have purple wrapping around the middle. She also uses a large steel one during her 2nd secondary mutation.

Alternate personas

Dystopian reality

Her future is been missing for thirty years. It's main stream Luna that manages to reunite her sisters after thirty years of separation after Lincoln and Bobby's deaths. She manages to reunite them and leads them in a final attack against Shredder, with her battling Shredder herself. Though all her sisters are killed during the battle, Luna survives and manages to defeat their archenemy by tricking him to getting close to the Tunneler. Then activates chains that pull both him and her towards the spinning energy drill. Luna manages to slip free, While Shredder and his new exosuit are torn apart.

Monster Luna/ Dino Luna

After getting scratched by a mutant roach. Luna undergoes a secondary mutation in a monstrous Dinosaur like Turtle. Unlike the calm and likeable Luna, this version is a vicious and savage brute that can't even recognize her friends and family and tries to kill them several times. Though Lincoln is able to briefly calm her, by speaking to her.

When secondary mutated Luna stands roughly 7 and a half to 8 ft tall. Described by Lynn as an eight foot tall three hundred pound killer turtle with sharp teeth, and a bad attitude. Her head becomes more dinosauresqe , resembling an Allosaurus, with dark grey-green skin, glowing red eyes. Claws on her hands but not her feet. Her tail becomes visible becoming more dinosaur like, being short and thick. She becomes more muscular. Even her shell mutates. The carapace turning rigid like an Alligator snapping turtle, while the plastron darkens, becoming almost grey. She is cured after the Turtles make a deal with Sue to steal a pendant from Loki.

Later, after experiencing nightmares of her transformation, where she does kill her family and believes that monster is just beneath her skin. After investigating a leech that mutated, Luna is bitten by a feral acting human and begins to behave more aggressively, even shocking Lynn with said aggressive behavior, including cracking off a fragment of Lori's carapace during a sparing match. Ashamed and horrified Luna steals Lynn's motorcycle and heads to the surface , Luna encounters Sam and Bobby, and after a tense conversation, confesses she remembers being the monster, comparing it to watching TV seeing but unable to do anything , and that she now sees herself as weak, because of it. Worried for their sister, Lori, Lynn and Luan head up to the surface to search for her (_unaware_ _that_ _Luna_ _has_ _returned_ _home_, _and_ _is_ _talking_ _to_ _linc_) and come across the same human that bite her, now acting perfectly civilized. He confess to the turtles he's a Thrope, specifically a Lycanthrope (_Humans that under certain circumstances, full moon, and etc. behave like animals.)_ He reveals to them that like myths say it is infectious. The turtles return home , only to see that instead of turning into a Lycanthrope. The Lycanthropy has clashed and mixed with Luna's mutagen enriched blood, causing her to one again turn into the monstrous version of herself. They only difference is her eyes are still their normal grey, only wild. Luna attacks them in a Berserk animal rage, and seriously injures Lincoln.

After escaping to the surface. Luna encounters Sam, who recognizes her by her eyes and calms her. Believing she fatality injured Lincoln, Luna prepares to eek out a miserable existence as a sewer monster. But with the aid of Sam, an inner manifestation of Lincoln and a spiritual visit by her adoptive human grandfather Lynn Loud Sr. Luna completely regains her original mentality and the ability to speak.

After rescuing her sisters using her new enhanced sense of smell, I tracking them down. Luna sets out searching for a way to cure herself and Lynn of their ailments (_Lynn after being shrunk by the mutant leech.) _And in order to shut Luan up , agrees to allow herself to called Dino Luna.

Despite the good, she did Luna still views herself as a monster. She refrains from eating and sleeping for several days, searching for a cure. When Lynn in her Mechanical Turtle , comes in to check on her progress. Lynn makes a comment about Monster. (_she was referring to the leech, but Luna thought she was talking about her)_ In a fit of anger, Luna attacks and brutally dismantles the metal Turtle, though thankfully not harming the smaller turtle. Luna then storms away to the surface and runs into Sam, after telling her about what happened, Sam says that Luna is a monster if she believes she is. ButbSam says she just sees a the same Turtle she always was. Comparing her to Frankenstein's monster, he didn't start out as a monster, but humanity made him believe he was. Realizing Sam's right, Luna returns home, apologizes to Lynn and repairs her Mecha turtle.

Lunatello is named after Luna from the Loud House and Donatello from TMNT who is in turn named after Italian sculptor Donatello.

…**...**

**Luanangelo**

Age: fifteen to seventeen

Forty five to forty seven (_SAINW)_

Species: Mutant Pond Slider

Gender: female

Height: 5'7 and a half

Eye color: brown

Hair color: brown (_worn in a large ponytail)_

Other names. Little sis: Lori, Lynn and Luna

Bro: Luna

Dude: Luna

Daughter: Lincoln

Friends/allies. Lorinardo—oldest sister

Lynnpheal—older sister

Lunatello—older sister

Lincoln—adoptive father

Lynn Loud Sr—adoptive grandfather

Ronnie Anne O'Neil

Bobby Jones

Lana—mutant alligator

Sam Sharp—pizza provider

Casagrande family

Cliff—pet

Enemies:. Shredder—archenemy

Loki

Foot

Agent Sue

Lisa Stockman

Lord Tetherby

Exterminator

Foot mystic's

Monster Luna—reluctant

Luanangelo is the fourth oldest of the Turtles and therefore the baby of the group. She is a fun loving, jokester. Despite getting annoyed by her on occasion, the other three are fiercely protective of her. She wears a orange eye mask and wields a pair of Nun Chucks.

Appearance: like her sisters, she has red around her ears often hidden behind her mask and a yellow plastron with green spots. Her brown ponytail is larger than Lynn's and she has brown eyes.

Facts: She and Lynn are the same height.

Her eyes, like her hair are lighter brown than Lynn's

Her favorite normal pizza topping is anchovies (_from sleeping in a anchovy pizza box as an infant)_ Her favorite odd pizza topping is chocolate chips. She's also fond of the Chinese food. Especially the chow mien.

Luan more than the others like pizza.

She has a pet cat named Cliff

Luan as the most raw potential of the four, but due to her lack of motivation will likely never unlock it.

Luan was the first Turtle to befriend Lana.

Luan was the Turtle to splatter Lincoln will mutagen, thereby mutating him.

Luan runs an online comady website, claiming she wears a turtle suit.

Luan appears to enjoy cooking.

Luan's mask was a gift from Pop-Pop the ancient one (_described as fun loving orange)_

Luan's Nun chuck were chosen for here by Lincoln (_a wild and unpredictable weapon)_

Alternate personas

Dystopian reality: When Luna is sent to a reality where Shredder won. She is nearly arrested before a shadowy figure appears and attacks the Foot police. After killing most of the foot, the figure reveals itself to be Luan. This version of Luan is serious, scarred and missing the majority of her left arm. After their Luna went missing and Lincoln gave his life saving the other three. The Turtles drifted apart, with Lori and Lynn parting ways violently. Despite having some hesitation she helps Luna reunite the Turtles for one last attempt to stop Shredder. Upon being successful, Luan shows a flash of old self and says Cowabunga! Saying she's been holding that in for thirty years. Heading to the old lair, They retrieve the Tunneler and burrow into Shredders fortress. While Luna takes on the Shredder, Luan, Lynn and Lori hold off the Loki bots. As Lori and Lynn agree they forgot how great it felt fighting side by side. Luan says they can have the touching family moment later, and that they have to take out the bots to by Luna time. Luan takes out several of the bots , but is unfortunately surrounded and slashed and stabbed to death and is the first Turtle killed. Her death cause Lori and Lynn to take out the remaining bots in anger.

When Luna undergoes her 2nd secondary mutation, and regains her original mentality. Luan states that as a giant mutant, she needs a new mutant name, despite Luna stating that they can just call her Luna like they always do. Luan refuses and lists of several names she thinks are cool like GamaLuna. Were Luna. Dino Luna, among others. Luna eventually grabs her and snaps at her menacingly, terrifying the normal mutant Turtle. Immediately after, Luna remarks that she is only joking and says she'll allow Luan to call her Dino Luna if she would let her work. Luan agrees.

Luanangelo is named after Luan from the Loud House and Michelangelo from TMNT'S Michelangelo who is in turn named after Italian artist Michelangelo.

All the Turtles share a free things in common

All hate and resent the use of Fire arms, seeing them as cowardly and dishonorable.

All have been mistaken for Tortoises,. River cooters and even Kung Fu frog's, the last one they found extremely insulting.

All are fans of the Loud house and TMNT.

All have ways to relax. Lori like to meditate. Lynn and Luan enjoy TV although, they can never agree what to watch. Luan is into cartoons and Lynn, sports. Luna enjoys tinkering while listening to music and even learned to play guitar after befriending Sam, no small victory as she only has three fingers on each hand.

**Just a little bit of the background of my TMNL universe. Combines elements from the original comics, 2003 series, 2007 movie and 2012 TV series. Will a few thinks the same and different.**

**Luna is the tallest, just like 2012 Donatello.**

**Lynn has a chip out of her plastron, just like 2012 Raphael.**

**Luna and Lynn's Fates are reversed from the comics.**

**Donnie is the one that ends up shrunk, While Raph is the one turned into a monster after being bitten by Vampires.**

**Luna is bitten by a Lycanthrope, while Lynn is shrunk after having her blood drained and a reaction after being attacked by a mutant leech.**


End file.
